Siempre a tu lado (Itsumo anata no soba de)
by Bakyuura
Summary: Cuando lo conoci lo odie por su estúpido cabello rubio y esos ojos azules iguales a los de "ese" desgraciado. Cuando pase un poco de tiempo con el me di cuenta que no era tan malo como creia. Cuando menos me di cuenta me habia enamorado de ese molesto chico amante de la vida, mi mejor amigo. Pero nuestras desgracias comenzaron cuando lo rechace, todo por ser un hombre igual que yo.
1. Prólogo

**[Sasu/Naru]**

Hola! :) Bien, espero les guste este mi primer fic **yaoi** (mas no el primer fic que escribo). Antes que nada quisiera hacer una aclaracion: El primer capítulo es solo el prólogo de la historia y se desarrolla 5 años después del final. Aquí nuestro amado Sasuke tiene 30 años, mas sin embargo la historia comienza cuando este tiene 16 años y Naruto tiene 15 años. Por ende la historia de ellos transcurre a lo largo de casi 15 años.

No se porque lo he hecho así, pero la verdad es que tengo una especie de manía de escribir prólogos desarrollados tiempo después del final de la historia. Aunque la verdad no me arrepiento pues, aunque parezca que con leer este prólogo se sabra el final de la historia, la verdad es que la vida da muchas vueltas y al final puede ocurrir lo que menos se esperan :3

Otra aclaración importante que tengo que darles es que al principio de cada capítulo pondé una especie de frase en letras curveadas y entre comillas. Estas frases al final formaran un escrito el cual yo misma dare a conocer en su totalidad. Si quieren ignorenlas, al final apareceran todas juntas así que no hay problema xD ya ustedes se daran cuenta de quien narra esas frases, tan solo utilizando la lógica :3

La historia será narrada casi en su totalidad por Sasuke, algunas veces por Naruto y otras veces incluso por otros personajes como Sai, Gaara o Itachi (aunque la verdad en muy pocas veces, la mayoria seran de Sasuke y Naruto). También podrá ser narrada por su servidora (osea yo ;D) como en el prólogo, aunque casi nunca.

La historia se divide en 7 fases:

**-Amigos ~Felicidad~**

**-Amantes ~Enamoramiento~**

**-Juntos ~Dolor~**

**-Separados ~Olvido~**

**-Esperando ~Distancia~**

**-Familia ~Secretos~**

**-Despedida ~Amor~**

**[Además del "Prólogo" y "Epílogo" correspondientes]**

[La historia tambien se encuentra disponible en "Amor-Yaoi"]

Y bien... creo que eso es todo. Disfruten el fic y si quieren por favor dejen sus reviews, quiero saber que es lo que opinan :)

Tratare de actualizar cada semana... Hasta la próxima con el verdadero primer capitulo de la historia, cuando Sasuke y Naruto se conocen :D ciao

***POV: Point of view (para quien no lo sepa... es solo que hasta hace poco yo no sabia hahaha xD bueno, ahora si los dejo leer :D)**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes incluidos en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_"Aún recuerdo el momento en que te conocí. Jamás pensé que llegarías a saber de mi existencia, así que cuando me hablaste por primera vez… sentí que podría morir feliz"_

**_Prólogo_**

**"5 años después de la tragedia"**

**(POV: Narrador)**

_—__Dime, ¿hay algo que desees con todo tu corazón?, algo que creas imposible, algo así como… ¿un milagro?_

…

Un hombre pelinegro y de ojos a juego despertó completamente agitado. Era la 5ta vez que soñaba con ese recuerdo, ese recuerdo de su infancia, de aquel niño sin rostro haciéndole la misma pregunta, solo una sombra de su pasado que apenas y recordaba, la cual no estaba seguro si en verdad conoció o simplemente era su imaginación.

Sasuke Uchiha. 30 años de edad. Aparentemente soltero. Famoso empresario reconocido mundialmente en la industria empresarial por sus numerosos logros a lo largo de su carrera. Hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha, antiguos dueños mayoritarios de la compañía Uchiha, quienes murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando Sasuke tenía 7 años de edad. Hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, ex-miembro de la famosa banda de rock Akatsuki y actualmente ejerciente de su carrera como licenciado en derecho. Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre perfecto, tan frio y deslumbrante… pero había algo que nadie sabia de él, una parte de su pasado que se aseguró de no difundir, y algo tan vano para aquellas personas que llegaron a saberlo…

La cabeza le dolía, sentía que todo daba vueltas… ya no tenia mas sueño y al reloj le faltaban 30 minutos para sonar. Decidió preparar el baño para su ducha matutina. Ese día sería desgastante pues tenía que ir al orfanato de la ciudad, ya era tiempo de dar el donativo semestral del año que la empresa Uchiha, o más bien Sasuke aportaba de su bolsa.

El semestre pasado le había tocado al hospital general por lo que ahora era tiempo de donar al gran orfanato situado a orillas de la ciudad, el único orfanato, por lo cual era tan grande. Estaba seguro que al llegar los niños correrían a abalanzarse de sus piernas como lo hacían cada vez que lo veían. Al pensar en eso una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esos niños eran tan escandalosos… tan llenos de vida…y esa era su debilidad. Pero entonces recordó la pregunta que siempre repetían los niños al momento de su llegada, lo cual borró todo rastro de felicidad de su rostro.

Al terminar de alistarse salió dispuesto a dirigirse al orfanato sin que su asistente se diera cuenta. Se había levantado 30 minutos antes, así que lo más probable era que aún no llegara. Fue entonces que, ante su total sorpresa, ahí estaba su asistente personal, de pié junto al coche del Uchiha.

— ¿Intentando huir sin mi, jefe? —preguntó con burla el chico de cabellos rojos mientras se recargaba y cruzaba de brazos graciosamente.

—Cállate Gaara, no molestes tan temprano —replicó el pelinegro para subir al coche de mala gana. Era fin de semana por lo cual le daba esos dos días libres a su chofer, el cual solo lo llevaba de la casa a la oficina y viceversa, para lo demás incluso tenía otro coche, o mas bien otros coches.

—Lo siento Sasuke —se "disculpó" el pelirrojo al momento de subir al asiento del copiloto.

—A veces me pregunto porque no te he despedido aún —se quejó Sasuke arrancando el coche.

—Eso es porque no puedes hacer nada por ti solo, ser humano desorganizado —la frialdad con la que hablaba Gaara solía desesperar al Uchiha, parecía un robot más que un ser humano. Aún así lo consideraba su amigo, ya que ambos habían pasado por momentos muy tristes juntos, algo que solo a ellos dos podía afectarles de sobremanera.

Ya frente al orfanato…

—Bien Sasuke, yo te esperaré en el auto, por favor no tardes mucho, quiero regresar rápido a mi casa.

—Nadie te dijo que vinieras, solo tú desperdicias tus días de descanso molestando a tu jefe.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no intentara escapar de su compromiso. Se bien lo que le provoca ver a esos niños, tan parecidos a…

—Gaara no digas cosas innecesarias —se quejó el pelinegro saliendo del auto y azotando la puerta tras él.

—Ese idiota, ¿Qué se cree, mi madre? —se quejaba mientras entraba desganado al orfanato por la puerta principal. Pero su cara de pocos amigos se desvaneció al ver que todos los niños de la institución lo esperaban en la recepción, con sonrisas en sus rostros y cartas y dibujos en sus manos.

— ¡UCHI-SAN, VINISTE! —gritaban eufóricos mientras corrían a abrazarse de las piernas del mayor.

—Claro que no faltaría, niños bobos —reía al momento de mostrarse "disgustado" por las suposiciones de los menores.

—Vamos a jugar, Uchi-san —decían los niños mientras lo tomaban de las manos y la ropa y lo arrastraban hasta el patio.

—Solo un poco, mi tonto asistente me espera en el auto y no quiero que se aburra demasiado —dijo Sasuke ya una vez adentrados en el patio.

— ¿Gaa-chan? ¡Dile que venga a jugar con nosotros!

—Lo siento, al parecer esta un poco cansado por mi culpa, si tuviera ánimos se habría bajado del coche.

Los niños miraron con tristeza a Sasuke.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar uno de los niños—, hoy tampoco vendrá a vernos ¿verdad?… él…

Sasuke bajó la mirada con pesar. Ahí estaba esa pregunta de nuevo, la que temía volver escuchar como todas las veces que iba.

—No, lo siento, hoy solo hemos venido Gaara y yo.

—Vaya —suspiraron pesadamente la mayoría de los niños—, ¿Y porque no vino? ¿Nunca vendrá a vernos?

—Esto… yo…

— ¡OH UCHIHA-SAN, CUANTO TIEMPO! —llegó gritoneando sonrientemente la encargada de la casa hogar, interrumpiendo el ambiente tenso que se había creado entre los niños y Sasuke. La mujer llevaba un gato entre sus brazos y varios mas había regados por ahí. A ella le encantaban esas pequeñas criaturas, pero por su situación de encargada de un orfanato no podía darse el lujo de mantener tantas mascotas.

—Oh, es verdad, cuanto tiempo Nekobaa-san —contestó cortésmente el pelinegro—, por cierto, aquí esta el cheque con el donativo, no lo pierda por favor—dijo entregándole un cheque en las manos.

—Oh muchas gracias, es una gran alegría que usted venga a visitarnos —la sonrisa de la mujer era tan amplia que parecía irreal— aunque es una verdadera lastima que Uzumaki-san no pueda venir él mismo a dejarnos este cheque personalmente.

El cheque que la mujer llevaba en las manos tenía la marca de agua de la empresa Uchiha, mas sin embargo se encontraba a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki…

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Si, pues verá, él tampoco pudo venir hoy, así que…

—Oh pero no se preocupe, debe ser un hombre muy ocupado para que incluso alguien de tanto rango como usted venga en su representación.

—Si, eso debe ser…

—Uchi-san —interrumpió otro de los niños—, ¿Uzumaki-san nunca vendrá a conocernos? ¿Acaso le caemos mal?

—No claro que no, no le caen mal, es solo que…

—Sasuke, es hora de irnos, tienes trabajo que hacer —la voz inexpresiva de Gaara se escuchó desde la entrada al patio.

— ¿Gaara? —preguntó con sorpresa el azabache.

— ¡GAA-CHAN! —gritaban eufóricos los niños mientras se colgaban a sus piernas como hicieron con Sasuke.

—Hola niños —contestó el pelirrojo con poca alegría en su voz, aunque eso significaba que en realidad se alegraba de verlos—, me harían un gran favor si me llamaran "san" en vez de "chan", igual que a Sasuke.

—Gaa-chan no te lleves a Uchi-san —replicaron los niños al mismo tiempo, ignorando totalmente su petición—, acaban de llegar, no se vayan.

—Descuiden, se que la visita fue rápida pero prometo que vendremos a verlos pronto, solo como visita y sin apuros, ¿De acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron de mala gana, pues sabían que Uchi-san y Gaa-chan eran hombres muy ocupados.

Sasuke suspiró con alivio. No era que quisiera alejarse de los niños así como así, era solo que se sentía tan incomodo en esos momentos…

…

Y ya una vez en el coche…

—Creo que me debes una, "Uchi-san" —dijo con burla el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al Uchiha.

—Cállate, nadie pidió tu ayuda.

—No sostengas el volante con tanta furia, podrías causar un accidente.

—No lo sostengo con furia.

—Claro que sí.

El silencio se hizo incomodo al paso de los minutos, hasta que Gaara se atrevió a romperlo de nuevo.

—Algún día tienen que saber que Naruto no ira a verlos, no es sano que los mantengas con esa esperanza, Sasuke…

Sasuke detuvo el auto a orillas de la carretera, sus ojos estaban empañados con lágrimas sin desbordar.

—Ese dinero que tengo lo conseguí a costa de las lágrimas y la sangre de Naruto… creo que es mas que justo que él se lleve todo el crédito… y opino que tú crees lo mismo ¿No es así Gaara?

Ambos mantenían la cabeza gacha. No podían verse el uno al otro. Gaara golpeó el puño contra el tablero del elegante coche.

— ¿Sabes Sasuke? En estos 5 años que hemos estado conviviendo tan cerca, y mas que nada conviviendo en buenos términos, muy difícilmente he aprendido a verte como a un amigo, así que te diré esto como amigos que somos: tienes que superarlo, lo pasado es pasado y no hay nada que hacer, no es como si pudieras regresar el tiempo y corregir todos tus errores.

— ¡LO SE! Eso lo se… —las lágrimas por fin surcaron las mejillas del Uchiha— se que no hay nada que pueda hacer pero… no puedo vivir así, han pasado solo 5 años y aún así… aún así… ha sido una eternidad.

Los ojos de Gaara demostraban tener lástima del Uchiha, su sufrimiento era el de alguien que había dejado escapar al amor de su vida.

—Sasuke arranca el auto, no puedes aparcar aquí —se limitó a decir ante la situación. Nunca había sido muy bueno para expresarse.

Sasuke se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas y obedecer a su asistente. Emprendió el camino hacia su oficina, pero en el trayecto decidió quedarse en casa todo el día por lo que llegó primero a casa de Gaara a dejarlo. Ambos se despidieron y antes de irse Gaara le dijo:

—No te deprimas Sasuke, necesitamos que nuestro jefe esté cuerdo… Sal a divertirte, ríe un poco, ten algo de sexo; que estoy seguro que llevas por lo menos 5 años de castidad —finalizó antes de salir del auto.

—Idiota —murmuró por lo bajo, Gaara si que había aprendido a conocerlo bien.

…

Ya una vez en su mansión, Sasuke arrojó todo lo que llevaba puesto al grado de quedar semi desnudo, solo unos bóxers cubrían su intimidad. Todo el día lo pasó así, almorzó así, realizó un papeleo pendiente que llevaba arrastrando desde semanas atrás así, se pasó la tarde viendo películas con finales deprimentes… así. Básicamente así era un día libre en la vida de un rico y solitario empresario como Sasuke. Las 12 de la noche dieron sin que este se diera cuenta, por lo que tomó una ducha y se fue a la cama.

Ya una vez acostado en su amplia cama no podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Gaara, a los niños pidiendo ver al generoso donador que les permitía tener regalos de navidad… Todo era muy difícil.

Sasuke lanzó un profundo suspiro al aire. Dejó caer uno de sus brazos al lado derecho de la cama, ese lado tan frío y vacío. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Era tan insoportable, los días desde hace 5 años atrás… era como vivir en el infierno.

—Naruto… —susurró débilmente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

…

_—__Dime, ¿hay algo que desees con todo tu corazón?, algo que creas imposible, algo así como… ¿un milagro?_

Ese no era el mundo terrenal, de eso estaba seguro. Sasuke se encontraba dentro de su mundo de sueños, ese mundo que pasaba de ser el paraíso a ser un averno, dependiendo de la situación.

Pero esta vez se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Solo escuchaba esa desconocida y casi inaudible voz. Esa voz que le repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta…

— ¡Y QUE IMPORTA SI TENGO UN GRAN DESEO O NO! —gritó con furia al viento—, Nadie ni nada me regresará la felicidad, el amor, a esa persona…

Un destello de luz deslumbró los ojos del pelinegro. Esa área oscura donde se encontraba al fin se llenaba de albor.

Y ahí estaba, frente a él había aparecido una imagen reconfortante, una imagen tan hermosa y perfecta… el recuerdo de aquel día en que todo comenzó, cuando lo conoció… ese día de verano hace 14 años, poco después de terminar el primer año de preparatoria, que aunque no fue una experiencia muy grata, aun así fue especial porque lo conoció a él…

Todo era un sueño; no, más bien, un recuerdo, un bello recuerdo del lejano pasado de Sasuke. Estaba feliz, porque por fin, después de tanto tiempo podía volver a soñar con esos tiempos, cuando su vida cambio por completo… cuando una sola persona fue capaz de llenar su corazón e invadir sus pensamientos.

—Naruto…

Y así fue como Sasuke se dejó llevar y calló en el más profundo de los sueños, una recreación de su tormentoso y triste, pero a la vez bello pasado.

**Continuará… **


	2. Curso de verano

**Hola :)**

**Debido a ciertos problemas que tuve con la publicacion de mi fic (todo porque me puse a mover capitulos -.-) y que FF tardo mucho en resolverme mi problema, pues me he visto orillada a actualizar antes de lo planeado. Queria actualizar el miercoles 13/02, pero debido a que he actualizado hoy pues la próxima actualización será el miercoles 20/02 :) he de decir que esta historia tambien la publico a la par en "Amor-Yaoi" asi que ustedes quienes la leen aquí estan adelantados un capitulo hahah xD en la otra pagina actualizare este capitulo hasta el dia 13 :p Bueno, sin mas que decir espero disfruten este capitulo adelantado, que es el comienzo de la "fase" o "saga" 1 (como quieran llamarla) xD no olviden dejar reviews, los respondo al final de cada capitulo :) ciao  
**

* * *

"_Siempre pensaste que quien se había enamorado primero habías sido tú… Pero que tontería. Me pregunto ¿Cuál hubiera sido tu reacción al saber que yo te amé desde antes de saber tu nombre?"_

_**Fase 1: Amigos ~Felicidad~**_

"**Curso de verano"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

—_No por favor… no… no me toques…_

—_Calma niño, esto no te dolerá…_

—_Mientes… me dolerá mucho… no…_

—_Aún así, ¿prefieres que te duela a ti o que le duela a él?_

—_No le hagas nada malo a Nii-san, ¡por favor!_

—_Mira pequeño, tu "amiguito" esta despertando._

—_Esto es algo malo… y yo no soy malo…_

—_Entonces, Sasu-chan, tendrás que volverte un niño muy malo, uno muy sucio y juguetón._

— _¡Basta! No me toques ahí… déjame… me voy a…_

— _Hmph…_

—_Me hice… me hice pipi._

—_No llores niño tonto, eso no es pipi… ¿nunca habías visto tu propio semen?_

—_No, no, no, ya no quiero, basta…_

—_Anda Sasu-chan, abre bien las piernas, así no puedo entrar bien…_

—_Me duele… sácalo, ¡sácalo por favor! _

—_Anda, que solo he metido la punta, espera ha que lo meta todo…_

—_No… ¡Me duele mucho!_

— _¡Cállate! O despertarás a tu Nii-san._

—_Sácalo por favor, se siente feo… me arde… _

— _Eso es normal… _

— _¿Por-porque esta todo mojado? Snif snif._

—_Es solo un poco de sangre, mi pequeño juguetito, no te pasará nada._

—_No quiero… no sigas por favor… me duele… quema…_

—_Pero mira, ya es media noche… Feliz cumpleaños número 8, mi pequeño y sensual Sasuke._

…

El despertador sonó muy temprano en la mañana. Otra vez soñaba con ese horrible momento, con esa estúpida cara burlona… pero eso era pasado, ya nada podía hacer, solo soportar los recuerdos que me abordaban casi todas las noches de mi vida.

No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, tenía la horrible sensación que era la única persona que había reprobado materias. Por alguna extraña razón todos se habían aplicado en sus estudios este ciclo, no lo entendía, pero no me agradaba_._

Después de tomar mi desayuno con rapidez me dispuse a dirigirme a la preparatoria de Konoha, la más grande y la más famosa, y por ende la más… común. Ahí cursaba mis estudios actualmente. Mientras me preparaba para irme caminando solitariamente hacia la escuela situada en una de las más altas colinas de Konoha, mi mente no podía dejar de preguntarse "¿Por qué solo yo he salido mal en los exámenes?". Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, con 16 años de edad recientemente cumplidos el mes pasado, presidente de la clase "A" de 1er año, inusualmente popular entre todas las clases de la escuela… Alguien simplemente genial ante los ojos de los demás... para mi desgracia. Era inconcebible que yo fuera la única persona en toda la escuela que asistiera a cursos de verano. Pero esto no acabaría así, pues mi visita no era para llegar al aula y sentarme educadamente a recibir las indicaciones del profesor, sino para recibir una explicación.

Pero luego recordé, no podía irme sin leer antes el blog de "Kitsune Kyuubi". Esa persona era mas que magnifica, y para que yo dijera eso tenia que ser en verdad buena. Su poesía era tan dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo, tan agridulce. No le gustaba hablar de su vida personal, pero en cierto modo siempre dejaba entrever un poco de sus sentimientos en lo que escribía. Aunque no era solo poesía, como en los últimos post que había publicado, que eran más bien como pequeños fragmentos de reflexión. Era como si en ellos quisiera plasmar un mensaje preventivo para evitar sus errores… aunque eso no sucede siempre, a veces suele ser muy vago en lo que escribe. No puedo dejar de imaginar que esa persona ha de ser un poco tonta; aunque sorpresivamente eso no me desagrada. Pero como ya no tenía tiempo de esperar a que encendiera la computadora decidí leer en mi celular el último post de Kitsune Kyuubi, el cual decía…

"_**Somos lo que queremos ser, no se puede culpar a nadie ni a nada.**_

_**La vida no es omnipotente, para obtener algo hay que dar algo a cambio.**_

_**Pero cuando ignoramos ese algo… pues les sucede como a su servidor.**_

_**Es verano así que ya sabrán lo que les espera…**_

_**Mi casi absoluta ausencia.**_

_**¿Por qué me ausento en verano? Si, un gran misterio.**_

_**No dejen escapar el esfuerzo que la gente haga por ustedes.**_

_**Es por su bien.**_

_**En recompensa evitarán pasar su época favorita entre cuatro paredes.**_

_**¿Aman el verano? Pues yo si, me encanta…**_

_**Es una lástima, el cielo se perderá de mi ingenua mirada por un tiempo.**_

_**Espero sepan entenderme, soy una persona con obstáculos cualquiera…**_

_**Pero yo no soy cualquiera, soy un hiperactivo cabeza hueca.**_

_**Creo que por eso me aqueja ese problema que aunque es común en más personas…**_

_**¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí? **_

_**¿Qué si soy feliz? Si, lo soy.**_

_**¿Qué porque lo soy? Por estar vivo.**_

_**¿Qué por que me pasa lo que me pasa? Solo el cielo lo sabe.**_

_**Los dejo, recuerden y reflexionen…**_

_**LA VIDA ES HERMOSA"**_

Todos los post de Kitsune Kyuubi terminaban con esa frase: "La vida es hermosa". Eso me molestaba un poco. ¿Qué tiene de hermosa? Solo sirve para tener que sufrirla día a día sin piedad, y cuando uno estaba harto ¿Qué podía hacer? En mi comunidad lo más común es decir "si te suicidas iras al infierno" pero yo no quiero ir ahí, siento que sería un sufrimiento peor que este, solo que eterno. Así que solo me queda aguantar a que me caiga un piano en la cabeza para ser feliz. ¿Cómo podía Kitsune Kyuubi ser tan feliz? Aun no entendía porque me llamaban tanto la atención sus post, él era todo lo opuesto a mí… tan alegre, tan vivaz… aun así no puedo evitarlo, sus blog me gusta. Aunque esta última entrada tuviera un título algo particular: **"Al amor de mi vida: Busca en la azotea"**. Un nombre un tanto extraño para el texto que había posteado, pero que se le podía hacer, ese chico era raro y algunas veces sus frases no tenían sentido.

Me mantenía absorto en mis pensamientos cuando, sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente al portón de la preparatoria. Se veía tan vacía, ya empezaba a sentir el aburrimiento llenar todo mi ser. Cerré la tapa de mi celular y me decidí a entrar. Fue entonces que vi como Shikamaru, el presidente de la clase "D" se acercó hacia mí.

—Vaya Sasuke, que sorpresa —dijo con esa misma desgana que siempre cargaba consigo.

—Shikamaru, hola —le contesté con la misma desgana que él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a dejar algún pendiente a dirección?

—Bueno fuera… creo que he reprobado la clase de Iruka-sensei.

— ¿En serio? Su clase es difícil pero no tanto para que alguien como tú la suspenda.

—Lo se, eso es lo que mas me enferma del asunto… además creo que el maestro a cargo de los cursos será Kakashi-sensei, eso lo hará todo muy aburrido.

—Es verdad, pero supongo que es inevitable, es el tutor de tu clase.

—Si, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Entonces… solo tú y Naruto han reprobado, ¿eh?

— ¿Quién? —pregunté curioso, pues no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

—Serás tonto… Naruto Uzumaki, de tu clase.

Mis ojos solo reflejaban la duda que sentía en esos momentos.

— ¿En serio no sabes de quien hablo, Sasuke?

—No puedo identificarlo.

—Rubio, de altura promedio… bueno, mas bien bajito; ojos azules, tiene unas marcas raras en cada mejilla…

—Oh, ahora lo recuerdo, Uzumaki… ese chico es un problema, pero nunca le presto atención.

—Vaya que es un revoltoso de lo peor, parece estar mas lleno de vida que tú y yo juntos.

—Su constante energía me molesta, tiene toda una vida para gastarla y actúa como si no hubiera un mañana… es por eso que prefiero ignorarlo, así evitaré disgustos innecesarios.

—Pues parece que tendrás unos cursos muy molestos, pues él es el único en toda la escuela que ha reprobado al igual que tú —la manera en que lo dijo me hizo entender que disfrutaba la ironía del asunto.

— ¿Entonces es verdad lo que habías dicho antes?

—Para tu mala suerte…

Entonces era verdad. Tendría que pasar el verano con la persona que menos interés lograba causarme de toda la clase. ¿No podría haber reprobado Kiba? Él por lo menos me mantiene entretenido con sus estupideces. ¿O que tal Tenten? Ella es divertida y no me hostiga como la mayoría de las chicas que conozco…

—Esto es terrible, no solo tendré que soportar a Kakashi sino también al escandaloso de Uzumaki… lo único peor sería que la molesta de Sakura Haruno hubiera reprobado también.

—Lo siento por ti Sasuke, pero tengo que irme, ya termine mis pendientes y mis padres me esperan para salir de compras vacacionales, que fastidio.

¿Padres? Si tan solo yo tuviera alguien así esperándome en casa…

—No te preocupes, nos vemos regresando a clases.

—Si, lo que digas; y por favor tenle paciencia a Naruto, aunque fastidie a veces… es un bueno chico.

— ¿Lo conoces a tal grado de afirmar eso?

—Él es… como decirlo —Shimakaru pasaba su mano por entre sus cabellos intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas— Naruto es algo así como mi… mi amigo.

— ¿Qué? ¡ENSERIO! — ¿se supone que Uzumaki es… su amigo?

—Si, pero eso no quita que sea un tonto descerebrado, así que trata de no matarlo, por favor.

Shikamaru se despidió de mí agitando su mano al aire, yo hice lo mismo para después ver como se alejaba por la colina. Que envidia hacia él, pues mientras él sale de vacaciones como todo el mundo, yo tengo que quedarme aquí… con Uzumaki.

Después de ese corto encuentro me dispuse a ir hacia la oficina de la escuela para reclamar por mi supuesta suspensión del curso, cuando me topé a Iruka-sensei. Ni siquiera había podido avanzar ni un poco.

—Sasuke, me decepcionas —fue lo primero que me dijo.

—Por favor sensei, no empiece con eso.

—Es solo que… Sasuke, todos los presidentes de clase se esfuerzan igual que tú, pero sólo tú reprobaste, eso no solo habla mal de ti sino también de mí… ¿Acaso fui un mal maestro?

—Esto no es culpa suya sensei, reconozco que fui yo quien no puso el esfuerzo debido, pero aun así creo que hay un error en mis calificaciones.

—No hay ningún error Sasuke, así que si planeabas ir a reclamar a la oficina mejor olvídalo; Kakashi te espera en el aula así que dirígete ahí para que te de las especificaciones del curso, pues creo yo que nunca has reprobado así que no sabrás ni que hacer.

— ¡Pero Iruka-sensei, no es justo!

—Cálmate Sasuke —lanzó un fuerte suspiro—, enserio… ¿no podían haberse aplicado un poco mas Naruto y tú? Si no fuera por ustedes dos la escuela entera hubiera podido descansar todas las vacaciones.

—Pues perdón por tener tantas cosas en mi cabeza y no poder concentrarme bien —dije resoplando.

—Olvídalo, mejor ve con Kakashi y asegúrate de poner atención —dijo antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Todo era tan estúpido. Solo a mí se me ocurría reprobar de esta manera. Me dispuse a ir con Kakashi-sensei, pero algo me detuvo. A lo lejos, en la azotea del edificio central lograba ver algo; no, mas bien a alguien, y estaba recargado en la cerca viendo hacia el cielo. Cabellos rubios volaban con el viento. Ojos azules como zafiros brillaban en lo alto, de una manera tan hermosa que me era imposible creer que alguien así existiera. Incluso con los anteojos que llevaban puestos podía notar el brillo de esos ojos. Verlo me hacía preguntarme ¿Cómo es que yo soy considerado el chico más lindo de la escuela habiendo chicos como él? Entonces algo me llamó la atención. ¿Qué hacía ese chico aquí? Se supone que solo los reprobados y algunos presidentes nos presentaríamos hoy, además ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había visto? Y no solo eso, se parecía un poco a… ¿Acaso es quien yo creo que es? Nunca le había puesto demasiada atención por eso no recuerdo bien su aspecto pero… Entonces recordé, no debía perder el tiempo de esta manera, debía ir con Kakashi.

…

—Sasuke, eres un tonto —fue lo primero que escuché decir a Kakashi-sensei cuando me vio entrar al salón.

—Si claro, lo que diga —rezongué cruzándome de brazos—. Me retrasé guardando mis zapatos en el casillero eso es todo.

Kakashi-sensei era un hombre gentil, estricto, aburrido, pervertido… aunque solo con su lectura. Siempre llevaba un cubre bocas médico y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Las chicas morían por él, pero no entiendo como si es un viejo de 30 años.

—Bueno, al menos eres un poco mas puntual que el tonto de…

— ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI HA LLEGADO!

Una voz chillona y un tanto andrógina se escuchó desde la entrada del aula. Ahí estaba él, Uzumaki. Por alguna razón lucia distinto al chico que acababa de ver en la azotea. Este chico lucía una bandana negra en la cabeza cubriendo su frente, mientras que aquel chico llevaba lentes. Eso me llenó de alivio, aquel chico tan extrañamente deslumbrante que había visto antes no era el tonto este, definitivamente.

—No hagas tanto ruido Naruto, me aturdes —dijo Kakashi-sensei con voz adormilada.

— ¿Qué ocurre sensei? Pensé que ya se había acostumbrado a mi ruido-dattebayo.

Y ya sabía yo que por algo era tan fastidioso, ahí estaba esa molesta muletilla. Para recordarlo solo debieron haberme dicho que era "el tipo dattebayo" y lo reconocería enseguida.

—Naruto, en primer lugar abstente de traer esa cosa que traes en la cabeza, no por estar en cursos significa que tendrás tanta libertad para usar lo que quieras; y en segundo, al parecer tú ya sabes el procedimiento de los cursos de verano, pero como es tu primer verano reprobando aquí, y eso solo porque eres de 1ero, pues… ya que, siéntate donde gustes y escucha atento. Tu también Sasuke —concluyó el sensei apuntándome a mí.

Yo tomé asiento al igual que el chico dattebayo, quien me miró incrédulo. No le di importancia hasta que su repentino comentario me sacó de quicio.

—Sensei, ¿Quién es ese?

El chico me apuntó con su insolente y delgaducho dedo índice. "Respira hondo Sasuke, respira hondo, el asesinato te llevará a prisión" me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez.

—Él es el presidente de la clase, ¿no lo reconoces Naruto?

—Mmmm… ¿tenemos presidente?

Es todo, lo mato.

—Si, tienen un presidente y ese soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Uchiha… ¿Cómo ese genial guitarrista de Akatsuki verdad? Itachi Uchiha… WAAAA ME ENCANTA, ÉL ES TAN GENIAL, TAN RUDO Y AMABLE A LA VEZ, SU CABELLO ES TAN…

Decidí ignorar todo lo demás que decía. En verdad parecía una loca colegiala fanática de la banda de mi estúpido hermano mayor. Incluso pude ver como salían destellos de sus ojos.

Pero entonces ese chico rubio dejó de lado su aparente felicidad para dar paso a una mirada llena de melancolía.

—No se porque nadie me dijo a tiempo que vendrían —susurró con la mirada sombría.

Pero esperen un minuto…

— ¡QUE DIJISTE! —repliqué poniéndome de pie.

— ¿Nadie te lo dijo a ti tampoco? ¡Ellos vendrán, Akatsuki vendrá a tocar a la ciudad! —parecía realmente emocionado—. Todos los chicos recibieron como amenaza por parte de sus padres que tenían que aprobar el curso para poder ir a verlos, pero a mí nadie me dijo nada… de haberlo sabido me hubiera esforzado más.

—Tus padres son sabios chico dattebayo, no es bueno seguir esa banda de tontos —dije mientras volvía a mi asiento.

Ahora entiendo porque lo vi a él hace poco… a ese maldito desgraciado. Ellos tienen su propio abogado y su propio representante quienes se hacen cargo de encontrar locaciones para sus conciertos, y en todo caso mi hermano debería haber venido y no él si es que les faltaba alguien que se hiciera cargo. Mi hermano es el que recién se graduó de la escuela de leyes, no… él. En todo caso, me siento feliz de que ese bastardo no me haya visto a mí.

Pero algo raro ocurrió. El chico dattebayo cambió su semblante de nuevo para mostrar una profunda tristeza. Kakashi solo lo miraba con pena.

—Mis padres, ellos… no tuvieron la oportunidad de decírmelo eso es todo —susurró con la mirada gacha.

El ambiente se tensó. ¿Por qué?

—Bien chicos, dejen eso de lado y pónganme atención —intervino Kakashi-sensei.

Ambos dirigimos la vista hacia él y comenzamos a escucharlo dar las indicaciones. En mi mente me preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Cómo es que no supe de esto? Que la banda de mi hermano se presentaría en Konoha. ¿Y porque ese chico tampoco se enteró? Sus padres deben ser muy buenos al no dejarlo ver a esa banda, de seguro por eso no le dijeron nada.

—Y bien, ¿entendieron?

Solo pude escuchar el final del sermón de Kakashi-sensei, y la verdad no puse mucha atención a lo que dijo. Aun así asentí a su pregunta.

—Perfecto, en vista del éxito obtenido los dejo marchar, Naruto y Sasuke nos vemos aquí el próximo lunes.

—Si —respondimos el chico dattebayo y yo al unísono, diferenciándonos solo por su tono de voz lleno de vida y el mío totalmente apagado.

Ambos salimos del aula al mismo tiempo sin dirigirnos ni la mirada ni la palabra. No me molestó en lo absoluto, yo tampoco tenía la intención de empezar algún tipo de charla con él. Salimos del edificio poco después de ponernos nuestros zapatos los cuales guardábamos en nuestros casilleros ubicados en el recibidor de la entrada, los cuales sorpresivamente se encontraban uno al lado del otro. Ahora que lo pensaba, esos casilleros se ubicaban por apellidos, siendo Uzumaki el que sigue después de Uchiha; eso suponía que era el siguiente después de mí en la lista de asistencia. ¿Pero cuál era el grado de invisibilidad que poseía ese chico como para que yo ni siquiera notara eso?

Saliendo de la escuela tomamos el mismo camino hacia nuestros destinos. Todo iba perfecto hasta que me di cuenta que no pensaba cambiar de dirección en un buen rato. Fue entonces que decidí hacerle frente, detuve mi paso lo que lo hizo frenarse ya que si no lo hacía chocaríamos. No me reprimí mas al ver que, pudiendo sacarme la vuelta se había quedado pasmado.

—Oye, ¿me estas siguiendo? —increpé con enojo al momento que me daba la vuelta para encararlo.

— ¿Qué? Ni quien quiera seguirte-dattebayo —respondió torciendo el gesto.

—Oye esa muletilla tuya me tiene mas que harto, déjala ya.

—Como si pudiera, por algo la llaman muletilla-dattebayo.

— ¡Y sigues repitiéndola! —apreté los dientes con fuerza.

— ¡Cállate-dattebayo! ¡Es todavía mas frecuente cuando estoy molesto, o muy feliz, o triste, también nervioso…!

— ¡Solo di que te pasa cuando te emocionas! ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Imbécil la que te…! —por alguna razón no terminó su frase, solo bajó la mirada y siguió con una nueva oración—. Lo siento, oye, no me gusta insultar a las madres de los otros y por poco e insulto a la tuya; pero es verdad, no te estoy siguiendo, en esa dirección esta mi casa-dattebayo.

Había algo en común entre nosotros y era precisamente el disgusto por insultar a las madres de otros, ya que la mía había muerto en un accidente aéreo junto a mi padre cuando yo tenía 7 años quedando solo al cuidado de mi hermano mayor y ocasionalmente de mi tío Madara; creo que por eso no me agradaba ese insulto, ellas no tenían la culpa de la estupidez de sus hijos.

— ¿Quieres que te crea eso? —repliqué con enfado al momento que me cruzaba de brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa santurrona— esta dirección solo lleva al barrio mas rico de la ciudad, no creo que vivas ahí—de verdad odiaba presumir de mi posición económica y social, pero por molestar a este chico lo vale.

Él solo me miró con desagrado.

— ¿Sabes? Odio a los chicos presumidos como tú, que se creen superiores a los demás solo por su dinero y posición —el chico me sacó la vuelta y siguió su camino, el mismo que yo debía transitar.

Apreté los puños con fuerza y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa. Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar y ese chico no se detenía para nada. El camino era silencioso e incomodo, solo él y yo sin dirigirnos la palabra.

…

Por fin habíamos llegado a ese lugar hermoso y lleno de enormes mansiones y condominios donde se ubicaba mi hogar. No podía creerlo, ¿en verdad este chico vive aquí? Pero para mi sorpresa el chico se detuvo en una de las casas más cercanas a la entrada, la casa perteneciente a la familia Yamanaka, dueños de una enorme cadena de florerías.

—Bien, ya no tendré que "seguirte" así que creo que todo está bien, ¿no? —dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme al momento que entraba por una puerta de rejillas que recién le había abierto una mujer mayor aparentemente empleada de los Yamanaka.

La puerta se cerró mientras yo seguía pasmado como esperando a que algo sucediera; me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mi acto y me dispuse a seguir mi camino. Ahora entiendo la razón de que ese chico me siguiera hasta aquí, no era porque fuera proveniente de alguna adinerada familia de la zona, ya decía yo que el apellido Uzumaki no me sonaba para nada; lo mas seguro es que sea hijo o nieto de esa mujer que salió a recibirlo. Decidí no darle más importancia al asunto y seguí mi camino, aun sin creer que fuera verdad el hecho de que había reprobado el ciclo escolar, y peor aun, que tendría que pasar mis vacaciones de verano junto a ese molesto chico, Naruto Uzumaki.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Goten Trunks5: **Hola! :) gracias por tu rev. Intentare actualizar cada semana. Espero sigas la historia, al final se sabra todo ntp ^^ gracias por leer... ciao :)**  
**


	3. Lazo de rivalidad

"_Me hubiera gustado que las cosas pasaran de una manera distinta. Lo cierto es que siempre has sido tan estúpidamente especial para mí… y yo fui una basura estando a tu lado, no merecedor de tu esplendor"_

"**Lazo de rivalidad"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

Ya había pasado el fin de semana, por lo cual tenía que asistir a la escuela para el curso de verano. Salí de la cama con mi actitud de lunes habitual, la cual pensé que desaparecería con las vacaciones, las cuales ahora se que no tendré. Me duché, desayuné un poco de jugo de naranja con un pan tostado y salí de la casa con mi uniforme puesto, en dirección a la preparatoria de Konoha.

Supuse que llegando me encontraría con ese chico tan molesto, Naruto Uzumaki, pero para mi mala suerte, cuando iba llegando a la salida de la colonia privada lo vi, ahí estaba él, en la entrada, y parecía como si se le hubieran caído las cosas de la mochila. De no haber sido por su torpeza tal vez no me lo hubiera encontrado en el camino.

Justo cuando iba pasando a su lado, el chico terminó de recoger sus cosas y se colgó la mochila en el hombro derecho. Yo pasé como si no lo hiciera en el mundo, pero aún así pude escuchar como resoplaba al notarme.

No me pude contener y me paré en seco.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, cabeza de maíz? —increpé con enojo.

El chico solo me dirigió la sonrisa más sínica que pudo.

—El mundo no gira en torno a ti, presidente tonto.

Después de decir eso lo escuché bufar y siguió su camino. En verdad me sacaba de quicio.

Caminamos casi a la par todo el camino. Por desgracia la escuela estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que tomar el autobús ni llegar en coche. Ninguno le dirigió ni la mirada ni la palabra al otro. Al llegar a la escuela lucía totalmente vacía, podía apostar a que solo estaba Kakashi-sensei esperándonos. Hicimos una pausa para cambiarnos los zapatos en la entrada. Era totalmente molesto tenerlo a lado mío. Aún no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Llegamos juntos al salón pero como era de esperarse Kakashi aún no llegaba, ¿Cómo pude creer que estaría aquí esperándonos?

Ambos nos sentamos a extremos opuestos del salón. Solo se escuchaba el sonar de las manecillas del reloj. Rayos ¿Kakashi cuando planea llegar?

—Hola —se escuchó provenir desde el umbral de la puerta—, lo siento chicos, es solo que me perdí en el camino de la vida.

— ¡Si claro! —recriminamos el chico dattebayo y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Ya dije que lo siento, discúlpenme ¿quieren?, prometo llegar mas temprano la próxima vez.

—Por favor hágalo —le respondí.

—Si, ¿acaso cree que tenemos su tiempo? —intervino el chico rubio—, acabamos de perder 20 minutos de clase-dattebayo, ahora tendremos que reponerlos y eso será una molestia-dattebayo.

—El chico raro tiene razón, que irresponsable es.

— ¿A quien llamas raro, eh? ¡Amargado!

— ¡No empiecen chicos! Los dejaré salir temprano hoy si así se pondrán las cosas… vaya pero que difícil es llegar tarde estando solo ustedes dos.

Ambos nos mandábamos miradas asesinas. ¿Cómo surgió esto? ¿Por qué me sacaba tanto de mis casillas? Quizá era porque es muy diferente a mí… o tal vez era su cabello. Si, odiaba su estúpido cabello rubio, tan parecido al de… él.

La clase empezó y de pronto me di cuenta de algo que no me esperaba venir, todo por mi imprudencia a la hora de escuchar las indicaciones.

—Bien, ahora júntense para que empiecen con la actividad —dijo Kakashi sonriente mientras sostenía el libro que contenía las actividades del curso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tenemos que trabajar en equipo? —repliqué desorientado—, ¿Por qué no nos dijo de esto antes?

—Lo hizo —interrumpió Uzumaki para mi desagrado—, es solo que tú de seguro no pusiste atención a las indicaciones que dio antes.

Pues… era verdad, no había puesto atención a las palabras de Kakashi-sensei por lo cual ahora no tenía ni idea de en que consistían estos cursos. Esto se iba a poner muy feo para mí.

— ¿Ah si? Pues no pienso moverme para ir a donde estas, Uzumaki —no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva en cuanto me vi derrotado. El chico solo rodó los ojos y se levantó de su asiento para ubicarse en el pupitre al lado mío.

—Bien por ti Nauto, gracias por tener un poco de sensatez e iniciativa para con tu compañero Sasuke —sonrió Kakashi.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo-dattebayo —contestó con euforia, yo solo le dirigí una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera… menos a él, aparentemente.

Trabajamos en silencio. Ni él ni yo teníamos muy buena disposición, pero aún así hicimos nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible, aunque algo que cabe destacar era que tanto él como yo intentábamos superar el avance del otro, como si no nos resignáramos a que el otro hiciera el trabajo mejor.

—No me dejaré vencer por ti, Uchiha —decía cada vez que empezábamos una nueva parte de la actividad.

—Eso crees tú, Uzumaki —respondía yo dejándome llevar por sus provocaciones.

…

Pronto se dio la hora del almuerzo, yo me disponía a ir a la cafetería a comprar mi comida cuando una advertencia de Kakashi me tomó por sorpresa.

—Bien chicos espero que traigan su obento, pues la cafetería estará cerrada durante los cursos ya que se acordó que eran muy pocos alumnos como para hacerla funcionar; recuerden que ya se los había dicho antes.

¿Qué? No escuche que nos advirtiera de eso antes, solo que lo haya dicho cuando… nos dio las indicaciones, claro.

—Kakashi-sensei —intervino Uzumaki— ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí o tenemos que ir a la cafetería?

—Hagan lo que quieran —contestó con desgana.

— ¡Genial-dattebayo!

—No cometan muchos destrozos, iré a la sala de maestros —dijo el sensei antes de partir.

Mierda, ¿Qué haré ahora? Muero de hambre, la cafetería esta cerrada y por si fuera poco yo nunca acostumbro traer obento a la escuela. Este día no podía ser peor.

Estaba tan enojado por mi situación que decidí salir y dirigirme a donde mis pies me llevaran. No pensaba quedarme ahí mientras Uzumaki sacaba su almuerzo y me lo restregaba en la cara. Dirigí una fugaz mirada hacia él y lo observé con su cara cubierta de granos de arroz y las mejillas infladas. Este me miró incrédulo, de seguro pensando "que idiota, no tiene comida, valla niño rico que es". Después de eso salí enojado del salón.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que ya estaba en frente de la cafetería. ¡Estúpido cerebro, entiende que no hay comida aquí! Me dirigí hasta una de las tantas mesas que ahí había, me senté y pegué mi cabeza con la base del comedor. No pensaba regresar al salón a sentirme humillado por mi "querido compañero". Si tan solo nos dejaran salir podría ir a comprar algo afuera, el caso es que aunque pudiera no hay puestos de nada cerca de aquí. Mierda.

— ¿No trajiste comida verdad-dattebayo? —me levanté tan solo escuché ese molesto tono de voz provenir de mis espaldas. Ahí estaba él, sonriendo, con su obento en las manos y las mejillas llenas de granos de arroz y pequeños pedazos de algas.

—Lárgate, eso no te incumbe —bramé con enfado al momento que volvía a mi posición original.

Uzumaki se sentó en frente de mí en la misma mesa, colocó su obento en el centro y sonrió como tarado.

—Escucha Uchiha, siento que empezamos mal, así que vine a disculparme… aunque en realidad tú tengas la culpa.

Si en verdad quería que nos lleváramos bien esa no era la mejor manera.

—Yo no empecé nada —dije levantando la mirada—, solo que no me caes bien, eso es todo.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque no te agrado?

—Eres molesto.

—Y tú un amargado.

—Me sacas de quicio, es mejor ignorarte, cuando tengo que convivir contigo de una manera tan cercana… me dan ganas de vomitar.

— ¿A sí? ¿Crees que yo no siento una total repulsión al disculparme por algo que ni siquiera hice? Pues oye esto, no podemos llevarnos mal cuando nuestra calificación depende de nuestro trabajo en equipo-dattebayo.

—Otra cosa que no soporto es tu estúpido "dattebayo", ¿acaso no hay tratamientos para eliminar esas muletillas tan molestas?

—No lo se, no me interesa, a mi me gusta decirlo-dattebayo.

—Solo la gente estúpida habla así.

Uzumaki se puso de pie golpeando los puños contra la mesa.

—No te atrevas… estas insultando a mi madre ¿sabias eso?

Apreté los puños y los golpee igual que él, repitiendo su acto de ponerse de pie.

—Yo no sé como habla tu madre, pero a ella no la quiero meter en esto… y supongo que tú tampoco.

Uzumaki se sentó poco a poco con lentitud, sin deshacer los puños y con la mirada baja. Pero en algo tenía razón. ¿Por qué era tan intolerante con él? Si, tiene defectos, y muchos, pero no menos que cualquier idiota de esta escuela.

—Oye… —comencé a decir intentando deshacer el ambiente tenso que se había creado gracias a mí— te ves realmente mal con toda esa comida en la cara —apunté hacia su rostro.

Uzumaki levantó la mirada con rapidez y se llevo los dedos a las mejillas, en seguida estas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—T-tonto —tartamudeó al momento que se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano. Parecía un pequeño zorrito limpiando su mejilla con cada movimiento que hacia…

Espera Sasuke… ¿Zorrito? ¿Yo pensé eso?

—En fin —interrumpió el rubio mis pensamientos—, quería venir a intentar amenizar las cosas entre nosotros, pero lo veo muy difícil… será mejor que siga comiendo mi delicioso obento que Chiyo-baa me ha preparado —entonces continuó comiendo, en frente de mí… yo quien moría de hambre.

— ¿Te molesta irte a comer a otro lado? —le fulminé con la mirada—dobe.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado teme?

—Dobe, y no me digas teme, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Usuratonkachi? ¿Quién te crees para llamarme así?

—Alguien mejor, más hábil, inteligente y guapo que tú —reí con altanería.

—Simplemente no se puede hablar contigo-dattebayo —suspiró con resignación y siguió comiendo de su almuerzo… el muy maldito.

—Ya te dije, vete de aquí por favor… —no pude ni terminar de hablar pues mi estomago me delató escuchándose un estruendoso rugido.

—Tienes hambre… —el dobe suavizó su expresión, como cuando alguien ve a un cachorro desvalido en la calle, entonces bajó los palillos que aún llevaba en la mano y me extendió la caja de su obento.

— ¿Qué haces? —repliqué con voz un poco alterada. Podía sentir como un ligero rubor se formaba en mis mejillas.

—Ten… —él mantenía la mirada gacha— la verdad es que ya no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, y no quiero desperdiciar la comida que con tanto esfuerzo Chiyo-baa ha preparado para mí.

—Guarda la comida de tu abuela, gracias pero no la quiero —que mentira mas grande acababa de decir, si estoy muriendo de hambre…

—Ella no es mi abuela, es solo la mujer que más ha cuidado de mí desde que nací… y no creo que se moleste por ofrecerte algo de comida, creo que incluso puso más cantidad a propósito.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —ni siquiera podía pensar bien en que contestarle en estos momentos, mi mente estaba ocupada recordando a la mujer que recibió al dobe en la casa de los Yamanaka la vez pasada. Si esa mujer es la misma que él menciona, entonces no hay explicación de porque él visita la casa de esos floristas. Pensé que al ser nieto de la empleada todo tenía sentido, pero ahora no estoy seguro de porque esa familia permite que Uzumaki se quede ahí cuando al parecer solo es un conocido de ella.

—Tal vez ella pensó que tú y yo éramos amigos y que por alguna razón habíamos peleado… o algo por el estilo —contestó él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Acaso escuchó lo que me farfullaste la otra vez? ¿Es por eso?

—Estaba enojado con tu actitud, no pude evitarlo… pero al parecer si me escuchó.

—Pues no me importa, no quiero tu lástima ni la de nadie —dije con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzándome de brazos—, al fin y al cabo nadie se muere por estar unas cuantas horas sin comer.

—Pero si se atonta, y eso no me conviene en lo absoluto —acercó su obento unos cuantos centímetros más a mi rostro… rayos, esa cosa olía realmente bien.

—Si yo accedo a comer de tu almuerzo… no dejaras de molestarme dobe —repliqué haciendo un puchero nada propio de mí.

—No te diré nada… ni que yo fuera un brabucón, teme —me sonrió.

—No me creo con el derecho de aceptar esto…

— ¿Por qué no?

—Te he tratado muy mal… sin razón… en verdad no se porque pero con solo verte siento ganas de golpearte… sentía.

— ¿Sentías? ¿Tiempo pasado? —rió por lo bajo—. Bueno, suelo causar ese efecto en la gente. No suelo ser de mucho agrado al principio.

— ¿Y mejora con el tiempo?

—Podría decirse que si… pero yo tampoco he sido un santo. Me molestó mucho tu actitud inicial y es por eso que me comporté así contigo, pero tampoco estuvo bien. No se porque pero en verdad me molestó que de entre todos tú te comportaras así… no lo entiendo, ni siquiera te conozco, presidente.

—Quizá te molestó que el chico mas popular y genial de la escuela te tratara así, quizá eso te hizo sentir como basura.

—Teme… Nunca dije que me sentía como basura-dattebayo —contestó enojado.

— ¿Entonces?

—No se… quizá es por esa mirada tuya, la cual refleja una profunda tristeza; y esa sonrisa la cual parece estar quebrada, vacía… pareciera como si quisieras cubrir perfectamente algún gran dolor que llevas dentro.

Las palabras del dobe me hicieron estremecer. ¿Acaso revelaba todo eso solo con mis ojos y mi supuesta "sonrisa"?

— ¿Y como por que tendría que molestarte el hecho de que yo esconda algún dolor, he dobe?

—Porque… dos personas que intentan ocultar su soledad y su tristeza bajo sonrisas falsas no deberían atacarse entre sí, sino comprenderse.

Su mirada se volvió cálida. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual pero no había rastros de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. Era como si su sinceridad hiciera que su rostro irradiara luz y su sonrisa triste cautivara hasta al ser mas frío de la Tierra.

— ¿Sabes? —cuando me escuchó hablar levantó su rostro el cual estaba un poco inclinado, mirándome con esos hermosos lagos azules que tenía por ojos— creo que me vendría bien un poco de comida… se ve rico eso que trajiste.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa alegre, vivaz. Extendió su obento hacia mí y me pasó los palillos que había estado usando antes. Por alguna razón no me molestaba usarlos. Por lo general solía ser muy quisquilloso en ese sentido, ni siquiera me gustaba compartir cosas de ese tipo con mi hermano, pero ahora no me molestaba en lo absoluto, como si los labios del rubio fueran lo mas puro que hubiera visto en mi vida. O por lo menos lo eran para alguien tan sucio como yo.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo…

—Naruto… —no solo había pensado en él llamándolo por su nombre, sino que ahora acababa de llamarlo así… por primera vez.

— ¿Si? —contestó con un tono de inocencia digno de un pequeño de 5 años.

—No… nada —me sonrió y apoyó su mejilla en su mano derecha mientras esperaba a que yo almorzara. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había llamado, creo que solo quería decir su nombre. Tampoco sabía como es que de la nada mi actitud cambió de esta manera. Yo nunca hubiera aceptado las limosnas de nadie, ni siquiera de alguno de mis amigos. Algo tiene este chico que me hace cambiar mi manera de ser… aunque al principio fuera de manera negativa.

Tan pronto terminé el almuerzo de Naruto y ambos nos dirigimos al salón de clases. Kakashi-sensei ya se encontraba ahí, esperándonos.

—Supongo que no puedo decirles nada después de mi retraso de hoy, así que se los pasaré por alto esta vez, pero miren el reloj, se pasaron con 10 minutos —su voz carecía de cualquier tipo de emoción posible, pero iba en serio.

—Lo sentimos Kakashi-sensei, pero Sasuke come muy lento-dattebayo.

—Y tú hablas mucho, dobe.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Acaso también eres sordo?

—Tú, maldito teme…

—Bien, bien, basta —intervino el sensei—, veo que por lo menos en su voz ya no está ese deje de desprecio que se oía cada vez que se dirigían la palabra. Eso me alegra, ahora trabajaran mejor y me ahorraran muchos dolores de cabeza, chicos.

Bueno, para ser el primer día diría que las cosas no marchan del todo mal, un día y mi relación obligatoria con el rubio hablador ya había mejorado. Ambos nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Durante todo el día Kakashi nos puso a hacer cosas donde requería el trabajo en equipo. Ambos nos dividíamos el trabajo para terminar mas rápido, pero no era solo eso lo que nos hacía eficaces, sino que ninguno podía soportar la idea de ser derrotado por el otro. Desde ese momento pude sentir como algo nació dentro de mí. Por ahora no puedo decir que Naruto es mi amigo, solo que es mi compañero de clases… si, acabo de reconocerlo como tal, pero no solo eso, sino que creo que eso que acaba de nacer en mí es un lazo que me une a él, un lazo de rivalidad… no una grotesca llena de odio ni burla, sino una que tenga como objetivo demostrar quien está a la altura de quien. Con el tiempo no solo quedaría demostrado eso, sino también quien carga con el dolor más grande.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**alinaa01: **Hola! me alegro de que te haya agradado la historia... pero espera a que revele quien es el chico malo que se metio con sasu! no se te ocurra decirlo! (aunque creo que es muy obvio u.u) bueno, espero sigas leyendo! ^^ ciao


	4. Encerrados: Parte I

"_Siempre me sentí así, aún cuando tú insistías en que no lo era. Y tal fue mi estupidez que cuando decidiste mostrarme que yo estaba en lo cierto… me sentí morir, pues me había creído todas esas mentiras tuyas"_

"**Encerrados: Parte I"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

Viernes, por fin. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que empecé a asistir al curso de verano de la preparatoria de Konoha para cuyos alumnos no alcanzaron los créditos necesarios para aprobar el ciclo escolar… o como se suele decir comúnmente, "los reprobados", término el cual no me gustaba emplear en mí mismo.

Para mi suerte este era el último día en que asistiría a ese molesto curso, o por lo menos esta semana. Ya el lunes sería otro día, y ahora se veía muy lejano para mí. Hoy mi despertador no sonó, al parecer por la noche se fue la luz en mi cuadra y se había desactivado. No me molestó pues mi reloj natural me hizo despertar. No tenía ganas de desayunar, en vez de eso preferí encender un cigarrillo y degustarlo con total placer. Hacía ya varios días que no disfrutaba uno. Lo bueno era que las pocas empleadas que tengo llegan hasta una hora mas tarde, pues sino ya las vería recriminándome por mi "mal habito", pues eso era, no era una adicción hasta donde yo sé pues esta cajetilla que ahora cargo ha estado en mi poder desde hace mas de un mes, y eso que aun me quedan unos 5 cigarrillos.

Por fortuna alguna de las empleadas siempre me prepara un obento desde una noche antes para que así yo solo lo tome y me dirija a la escuela, o por lo menos desde que les dije sobre mi problema en la escuela por la falta de almuerzo. Y eso hice, me encamine a la preparatoria. El camino fue tranquilo y para mi sorpresa era el primer día que no me topaba con el dobe en el trayecto. Esto solo podía indicar una cosa…

—Este día será raro… —susurré por lo bajo.

El hecho de no topármelo era un indicio de que el día no transcurriría como normalmente lo hace. Suena tonto, lose, pero esta es mi manera de pensar.

Entonces un pensamiento surcó mi mente… ¿Por qué nunca antes me había topado al dobe de camino a la escuela? Esa era una duda que no dejaría pasar por alto, tan solo lo viera y le sacaría la sopa.

Al llegar a la escuela me di cuenta que Naruto aún no había llegado. Kakashi-sensei llegó y se sorprendió por lo mismo, pero aún así inició su clase. Pasó una hora y Naruto aún no llegaba. Entonces escuché como la puerta del aula se azotaba contra la pared.

— ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ-DATTEBAYO! —gritó el dobe de Naruto haciendo el escándalo mas grande que pudiera hacer.

—Naruto… —replicó el sensei—, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, he?

—Lo siento… mi despertador no sonó en la mañana y apenas me vengo despertando… lo siento, no volverá a suceder —se disculpó tomando asiento.

Pero algo andaba mal. ¿En casa de Naruto también se habría ido la luz? No le di mucha importancia a ese hecho. Trabajamos como siempre lo hacíamos. Pronto se dio la hora del receso y ambos sacamos nuestros obentos para almorzar. Kakashi-sensei se fue a la sala de profesores supongo que a leer sus cochinadas y nosotros nos quedamos solos.

—Eres un tonto, dobe —dije para romper el hielo y de paso estresarlo un poco—. No sabes, Kakashi-sensei dio las indicaciones para el examen de mañana, dijo que como quería irse de vacaciones si pasábamos el examen nos dejaría libres —al ver su rostro de arrepentimiento tuve que reprimir con todas mis fuerzas una carcajada.

— ¿Es enserio? ¡No mientas! Esto debe ser una broma-dattebayo —hundió su rostro en el pupitre.

—Solo bromeo, descuida —me carcajee por lo bajo.

— ¡Eres un ser horrible!

— ¿Eh? Si claro, lo que digas —últimamente mi relación con Naruto había evolucionado para bien e incluso podíamos bromear entre nosotros. Tener un tipo de relación así en esta situación era bastante gratificante.

Entonces vi como al dobe se le cayó su jugo de naranja en el suelo. Si Kakashi-sensei veía esto se enfadaría.

—Bien —Naruto se levantó de su asiento—, iré por algo con que limpiar, vuelvo en seguida.

Pero los minutos pasaban y Naruto no regresaba. Ya solo faltaban unos 3 minutos para que el sensei regresara y ni rastros del tonto este. Decidí salir a buscarlo pero no sabía por donde empezar. Entonces escuché un gran revuelo provenir del armario del conserje. De no saber que el conserje no se presenta en horario de cursos hubiera pensado que estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas. Abrí la puerta y entré. Estaba muy oscuro pero pude ver un par de cabellos amarillos casi a mi altura.

— ¿Naruto? —susurré indeciso.

— ¿Sasuke? Hagas lo que hagas, no cierres la… —el muy idiota tropezó con sus pies y me jaló a su lado. Yo que aún sostenía la perilla de la puerta no pude evitar atraerla conmigo cerrándola así tras de mí.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¡TEME! —me gritó mientras tosía, pues uno de mis codos había aterrizado en la boca de su estómago.

— ¡Cállate usuratonkachi! —le dije mientras lo empujaba—, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tonto.

—La puerta se cerró mientras buscaba algo con que limpiar. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta el cerrojo no sirve y no abre por adentro-dattebayo.

— ¿Estas bromeando?

—Claro que no, solo quiero irme de aquí.

—Entonces tenemos que llamar a Kakashi-sensei.

—Él no pasa por aquí para llegar al salón.

— ¿Entonces que planeas que hagamos?

Estaba totalmente oscuro. No tenía ni idea de en que posición me encontraba ni donde estaba Naruto, solo podía sentir un viento cálido cerca de mi rostro… ¿podría ser…? Saqué mi celular para intentar aluzarnos un poco con la pantalla y entonces lo vi, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Vi reflejada mi reacción en la suya, que era de total sorpresa al darse cuenta de nuestra cercanía.

—Naruto… yo…

—T-teme… ¡Aléjate un poco! —me empujó bruscamente haciendo que dejara caer mi celular.

— ¡Si serás dobe! ¿Cómo pretendes que nos alucemos ahora? He perdido el celular.

—Es tu culpa por caer tan cerca de mí-dattebayo.

—Estamos en un armario de conserje, ¿Acaso crees que hay mucho espacio en donde caer?

—C-cállate y ponte a buscar tu teléfono ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué no sacas el tuyo?

—Se me quedó en mi casa por culpa de las prisas.

— ¿Es que acaso eres retrasado? ¿Quién olvida su teléfono?

—Alguien remotamente normal con un sentido de organización decadente diría yo… y es totalmente maduro aceptar mis defectos. Aunque en cierto modo no es tanto un defecto pues a cualquiera le puede pasar.

—A mí nunca.

—Eso te convierte en un anormal.

— ¡Cállate! Estamos aquí por tu culpa, a fin de cuentas.

— ¡Nadie te trajo de fisgón-dattebayo!

— ¡ME PREOCUPÉ! —ambos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos parecía comprender porque había dicho eso… ¿Por qué habré dicho eso? ¿En verdad me preocupé por el dobe?

—N-no tenías que hacerlo-dattebayo. Yo puedo cuidarme solo-dattebayo. No necesito que anden detrás de mí-datteba… —no lo dejé terminar su graciosa muletilla, le puse mi dedo índice en los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—Tú… hablas demasiado —le dije sonriendo. Entonces algo reaccionó dentro de mi mente… ¿Acababa de pensar que su molesta muletilla era "graciosa"?

Los labios de Naruto estaban calientes. ¿Por qué?

—Estas… raro, Sasuke —me dijo él con dificultad a causa de mi dedo invadiendo sus labios.

En seguida retiré mi índice de su cavidad y me sonroje. Claro, él no podía notarlo, así como yo no podía notar su reacción.

Entonces empecé a escuchar como la respiración de Naruto se aceleraba. Su pecho roncaba y se le percibía jadear.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunté intentando parecer desinteresado.

—Es este… lugar —me contestó con dificultad—, está muy cerrado… demasiado… sin aire-dattebayo. Me… me ahogo…

— ¿Pero que dices? ¿Tienes algún problema respiratorio? —esto me empezaba a espantar.

—No… no es eso… es… clastroformia.

— ¿Clastroformia? ¿No querrás decir "Claustrofobia"?

— ¡Si! Esa horrible cosa… es tan… molesto… —sus jadeos se volvían mas intensos con cada segundo.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? Pareces… no, suenas agitado.

—Tengo que… salir… esto es… horrible-dattebayo.

Sentí caer en el dorso de mi mano, la cual apoyaba en el piso, una gota de un líquido desconocido. En seguida supuse de qué se trataba.

—Naruto, ¿estas sudando?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me ha caído una gota de sudor en la mano. ¿En verdad te aterra tanto estar así?

—Mucho… demasiado.

Tenía que pensar en algo, sino dentro de poco las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

— ¡Ya se! —afirmé con un entusiasmo poco común en mí— ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos a hablar? Pero no simplemente para intercambiar palabras, sino para conocernos mejor.

— ¿Cómo está eso?

—Pues mira, cuando yo era pequeño tuve que pasar por una situación parecida a esta.

— ¿Enserio? ¿También eres claustro… eso?

—Jajaja, no, claro que no, pero mi hermano mayor si lo era.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Enserio?

—Vaya, vaya, hablas de él como si lo conocieras mucho.

—Es uno de los guitarristas de mi grupo de rock favorito… claro que tengo que… saber acerca de él… —si quería hacer algo debía hacerlo ahora, Naruto parecía empeorar.

—Bueno, en fin, él sufría de claustrofobia al igual que tú, pero después de cierto incidente decidió atenderse e ir con el psicólogo para que lo ayudara a superarlo.

—Entonces… ¿para hacer sentir mejor a tu hermano… se pusieron a hablar?

—Si, y después de eso nuestra relación mejoró… —hice una pausa breve recordando aquel momento— digamos que yo tenía cierto resentimiento hacia él, pero a raíz de ese encierro en que nos quedamos supe que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

— ¿A si? ¿Por qué tanto resentimiento hacia él?

—… —no sabía que contestar, me quedé mudo.

—Anda —insistió él—, tú dijiste que… debíamos hablar.

—Pues… solo digamos que tuve un problema cuando era niño, y siempre culpé a mi hermano que por él había caído en ese circulo vicioso de sufrimiento al cual en realidad yo mismo me metí por mi propia cuenta.

— ¿Y por que lo culpabas a… él?

—Porque según yo todo lo malo que me pasó lo provoqué para protegerlo… fue hasta muy tarde que comprendí que no había necesidad de tal sacrificio, que todo fue culpa de mi estupidez e ignorancia… en realidad "él" nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño a mi hermano.

— ¿"Él"?

—… —mierda, se me escapó por completo— Eh… nadie.

— ¿Nadie? Eso no me sonó como que se tratara de "nadie", no me mientas-dattebayo.

— ¿Desde cuando te interesa si te miento o no?

—Tú fuiste el de la idea de la sinceridad… ahora cumple…

—No… no me creo listo de hablar de eso con nadie, por favor… Naruto…

El silencio se hizo presente, solo podía escuchar la hiperventilación del dobe.

—Bien, esta bien… Sasuke. Pero me gustaría que me contaras… como fue aquella vez que quedaste atrapado con tu hermano… En realidad, aún no me has revelado mucho.

—Esta bien, eso si puedo hacerlo.

—Genial-dattebayo…

Entonces comencé a narrarle mi relato a Naruto, aquella historia de cuando mi hermano y yo quedamos encerrados en el sótano de nuestra casa.

_**Flashback**_

— ¡ITACHI! ¡VEN RAPIDO!

Había ido al sótano a recoger unos libros que necesitaba y que estaban muy bien escondidos. Ya una vez adentro me di cuenta que había un mapache rondando por ahí. La ventanilla estaba abierta y seguramente había accedido al lugar desde el jardín.

— ¿Dónde estas Sasuke? —escuché los gritos de mi hermano provenir desde arriba.

— ¡Estoy en el sótano! ¡Ven pronto!

Entonces me di cuenta que el mapache salió corriendo por donde entró al notar mis nuevos gritos. Estuve a punto de decirle a Itachi que no viniese, pues ya no corría peligro, pero entonces recapacité acerca del miedo de mi Nii-san hacia este sótano… no, no solo este, sino todos los sótanos que pudiera encontrarse, armarios, roperos… Así que decidí gastarle una buena broma. Por su cumpla ahora yo sufría de la peor de las torturas desde hace bastante, era bueno y justo que pagara un poco la cuota por mi sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? ¿Para que me necesitas? —seguía gritando desde donde mismo.

— ¡Hay un mapache, tengo miedo!

—Ya tienes 9 años, ¿no puedes ocuparte solo?

— ¡Nii-san… tengo miedo! —procuré decirlo con la voz mas lastimera que pude fingir. Cuando me encontraba en problemas o asustado a Itachi no le importaba enfrentar los pocos miedos que poseía y corría a mi rescate. Era tan buen hermano… lástima que no supiera acerca del verdadero dolor de su pequeño hermanito.

Entonces, como lo predije, Itachi apareció como un rayo. Permanecía parado en el umbral de la puerta, inmóvil.

— ¿D-donde estás Sasuke?

—Aquí abajo… —la iluminación era muy pobre, la bombilla permanecía apagada pues era de día y no creí necesitarla.

En seguida me escuchó, Itachi descendió en mi ayuda. Sin que él se diera cuenta me escabullí por las escaleras y salí del sótano. Ya una vez afuera cerré la puerta haciendo que hiciera un sonido estruendoso. En cuanto se diera cuenta correría, abriría la puerta y saldría a reprenderme. O por lo menos eso creía yo, pero estaba equivocado. Nada pasaba. Ya hacía casi 5 minutos que lo había hecho e Itachi simplemente nuca salió. Entonces escuché un par de quejidos lastimeros, como llanto. Acerqué mi oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor pero lo que siguió me dejó helado. De pronto los quejidos se convirtieron en gritos… no de furia, más bien de desesperación.

— ¡Sasuke, maldito mocoso! ¡Abre la puerta maldita sea!

— ¡Hazlo tú! Si me acerco me vas a pegar… —en realidad Itachi nunca me había golpeado, pero desde que nuestros padres murieron hacía ya poco mas de 2 años había tomado un rol mucho mas paternal conmigo. Pero se escuchaba tan enojado… que no sabía que era lo que me esperaba. En realidad él nunca me había llamado "maldito mocoso".

—Abre… Sasuke —se escuchaba mas calmado, aún así exaltado.

Ya no pude resistirlo más. Esta broma se me había salió de las manos. No tenía idea de cual era el grado de terror que podía sentir mi hermano al estar encerrado en un lugar como el sótano. Abrí la puerta lentamente hasta que pude vislumbrarlo, muy difícilmente. Estaba sentado en posición fetal en medio del piso. De sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas abundantes, pero silenciosas.

— ¿I-Itachi? ¿E-estás bien?

—… —Pero no me contestaba.

— ¿Nii-san?

—… —seguía inmóvil y silencioso.

— ¿Nii…? —no pude terminar de hablar, al intentar bajar me tropecé con mis agujetas y caí rodando por las escaleras. Como si fuera el destino de mi vida, sin querer jalé la puerta tras de mí haciendo que se cerrara. Todo porque tenía la mala costumbre de seguir sosteniendo la perilla después de girarla.

Caí de boca justo al lado de mi hermano. Por suerte alcancé a meter las manos, sino me hubiera roto la nariz o algo peor. Pero ni así logré que Itachi me prestara atención. Conseguí levantarme con todas las rodillas raspadas y me puse junto a mi hermano.

— ¿Qué te pasa Nii-san? Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer, perdóname, perdóname…

—Sasu…ke —lo escuché hablar por fin.

— ¿Nii-san?

— ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? Sabes que odio los sótanos… ¿Por qué?

—Yo… solo estaba jugando, lo siento.

Itachi volteó a verme y me tomó por los hombros. Fue tanta su fuerza que me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

—Nunca, escúchame bien niño… ¡NUNCA me vuelas a hacer esto! —sus manos temblaban, eso me hacía asustarme aún mas, pues muy pocas veces lo había visto hacerlo.

—No, te prometo que no —en seguida le dije esto él se puso de pie muy difícilmente y se dirigió hasta la puerta, subiendo las escaleras con pesadez. Entonces volteó a verme con una mirada asesina.

—Sasuke, la puerta no abre —dijo secamente.

— ¿Qué? —corrí difícilmente hasta donde él estaba y giré de la perilla. Efectivamente, no abría— Debe ser porque está muy vieja, quizá se atoró.

—Y si pasó eso… ¿Qué planeas que hagamos, eh Sasuke?

—Yo… no lo se.

—No lo sabes… ¡NO LO SABES! —comenzó a zarandearme por los hombros, me estaba asustando mucho— ¿Cómo planeas que yo esté tan tranquilo cuando…? —entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a sudar frío, al momento que comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

—I-Itachi… basta, me asustas…

Itachi bajó las escaleras y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el sótano.

— ¿Estas feliz de lo que has causado, Sasuke? —me dijo entre jadeos.

—No… esto no… lo siento Itachi, por favor… —corrí hasta donde estaba él y me abracé a su cintura. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, yo estaba ciego y equivocado. Viéndolo así me daba cuenta de que lo que menos quería era que él sufriera, por eso dejé que me pasara lo que me pasó.

Mi contacto parecía tranquilizar a Itachi, pues dejó de temblar.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, alguien nos sacará de aquí, ya veras… —intentó confortarme acariciando mi cabeza, claramente mas sereno que antes.

—No me preocupo por mí, yo no tengo miedo, me preocupo por ti Nii-san.

—Esto es humillante… mi hermanito preocupándose por mí.

—Es completamente normal Nii-san, yo tuve la culpa… lo siento.

Ambos nos sentamos en medio del sótano. Mi hermano parecía mas tranquilo, pero aún sudaba mucho.

—Nii-san, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te sientas tan mal?

—Solo quédate conmigo… —me apretó fuerte del brazo.

— ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas una historia, eh Nii-san? —recordé que a Itachi le gustaba mucho leerme historias por la noche, quizá eso lo calmaría.

— ¿Una historia? —se sorprendió— ¿Cómo que quiere saber?

—No se… háblame de ti, de lo que te gusta, de lo que quieres ser de grande… lo que tú quieras.

Itachi respiro profundo y comenzó a relatarme de sus aventuras cuando era niño. Me dijo como conoció a su mejor amigo, aunque en realidad yo no tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de escuchar eso. Me dijo que ambos planeaban formar un grupo musical y ser mundialmente reconocidos. Mi hermano se encontraba mejor, ya no parecía que moría a cada segundo. Eso me tranquilizó a mí también. Dentro de un rato se escucharon pasos afuera, en el patio. Me asomé por la ventanilla que daba a afuera y vi que alguien caminaba por el jardín. Gritaban el nombre de Itachi como esperando a que saliera. Reconocí esa maldita voz en cuanto la escuche.

—Deidara… —dijo mi hermano en cuanto se percató.

—Si, parece que ha venido a buscarte.

—Háblale Sasuke, dile que nos ayude.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, tendría que doblegar mi orgullo por el bien de mi hermano. Suspiré con pesar y abrí la ventanilla.

—Deidara… ven, estamos aquí.

Cuando ese maldito sujeto escuchó mi voz pude notar como se le dibujaba una sonrisa sínica y pervertida. Pero cuando se acercó a la ventanilla comprendió lo que ocurría. Él sabia que mi hermano odiaba los lugares cerrados como el sótano… claro está, siendo su mejor amigo desde pequeños tenía que saberlo. Deidara entró por la puerta principal, la cual estaba abierta, y como pudo desatoró la puerta del sótano desde afuera. Cuando salimos mi hermano le dio un gran abrazo. Yo salí después de él por lo tanto no alcanzó a escuchar lo que su amigo me decía en un susurro, lo cual sólo podía percibir con asco.

—Nos vemos en la noche, mi pequeño Sasuke…

_**Fin Flashback**_

Lo odiaba… odiaba recordar al maldito de Deidara, ese maldito hombre que abusó de mí desde los 8 años hasta que por fin se largó de la ciudad para promocionar su estúpida banda junto con mi hermano. Apreté los puños con furia de solo pensar en él. Entonces me percaté que la respiración de Naruto se aceleraba aún más.

—Y dime… Sasuke… ¿Cómo superó su trastorno tu hermano?

—Pues… como te dije antes, fue al psicólogo, sabía que su fobia era extrema y lo limitaría mucho profesionalmente, ya que como artista de rock tiene que ocultarse en pequeños lugares para salir de sorpresa al escenario y cosas así; aunque no lo ha superado del todo, lo controla muy bien.

—Vaya, quisiera poder… amenizar un poco esta… horrible clastroformia…

—Claustrofobia.

—Si, eso…

—Eres un tonto, dobe.

— ¡Ca-cállate!… Entonces… ¿Crees que funcione hablar sobre algo?

—Estoy seguro que si. Anda, háblame de lo que quieras, por ejemplo, ¿Te importaría decirme de donde surgieron esas marquitas de tus mejillas? ¿Son algún tipo de herencia?

— ¿Eh? Pues… no, la verdad… yo no nací con estas marcas-dattebayo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces, como es que…?

—Bueno, para poder explicarme bien necesito hablarte acerca de mis padres… y de cómo murieron.

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre al escucharlo mencionar lo de sus padres. Era un chico huérfano, al igual que yo…

—Naruto…

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el accidente donde el anterior líder de la ciudad, Minato Namikaze, murió junto a su esposa?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Wanda Meyer: **Hola! :) me gustaron mucho tus comentarios, de veras ^^ espero este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado... ya descubriste quien abuso de Sasuke? :O hahaha gracias por leer, saber que te gusta mi historia me sube el autoestima :'D espero sigas leyendo y ntp que no dejare el fic botado... un beso! :)

**Goten Trunks5: **Nuevo capitulo! espero tambien sea de tu agrado este cap y k sigas leyendo :D un beso!


	5. Encerrados: Parte II

**Bueno, como mañana estare muy ocupada y hoy no he ido a la escuela... he decidido aprovechar y adelantar la fecha de actualizacion! :D un dia de adelanto no es mucho, lose, pero algo es algo :) soy como Kishimoto! xD  
**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! me hacen muy feliz! y mas porque esta vez han sido varios :') los contestare al final del cap.**

***Una pequeña aclaración, decidí que a los líderes de cada ciudad se les llamara "Kages", como en la historia original, ya que llamarlos "Presidentes" se me hacía algo extraño xD***

* * *

"_Aún así, y estando al tanto de todo el daño que me hacías… seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que en ti hubieran sentimientos escondidos o negados… como mi amor hacia ti en un principio"_

"**Encerrados: Parte II"**

**(POV: Naruto Uzumaki)**

— ¿Eh? Pues… no, la verdad… yo no nací con estas marcas-dattebayo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces, como es que…?

—Bueno, para poder explicarme bien necesito hablarte acerca de mis padres… y de cómo murieron.

Oscuro, todo estaba tan… oscuro. Me sentía a morir. No podía respirar bien, tenía mareos y me dolía el pecho, además de que tanta oscuridad me estaba poniendo de nervios.

—Naruto… —la voz de Sasuke me hizo sentir un poco mas tranquilo, pues no estaba solo, estaba con él.

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el accidente donde el anterior líder de la ciudad, Minato Namikaze, murió junto a su esposa? —me dolía, dolía mucho el siquiera mencionar su nombre…

— ¿Minato Namikaze? Si, murió hace aproximadamente 12 o 13 años, ¿no? La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, yo era muy pequeño.

—Si, mi padre… no, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 3 años.

—Esto… Naruto, yo…

—No tienes que… decir nada… Sasuke… —había comenzado a hiperventilar de nuevo, esto era muy molesto— solo escucha… tú dijiste que… el plan era hacerme hablar, ¿no?

—Si, es verdad, tan solo que… me sorprende, nunca imaginé que fueras huérfano y que además de todo fueras hijo del matrimonio Namikaze, siendo que tú eres…

— ¿Un Uzumaki? Si, es el apellido de mi madre, decidieron ponerme el de ella porque… no se, ella así lo quiso. Quizá si yo llevara el apellido de un antiguo Hokage sería más reconocido-dattebayo.

— ¿Uh? Bueno, quizá. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tienes para contarme? —su voz sonaba ansiosa, era notorio que le interesaba conocer esa parte de mi pasado.

—Pues… es una historia muy triste… por lo menos para mí lo es, pues fui yo quien viví todo eso, no se como te parezca a ti.

—Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 7 años, en un accidente aéreo, cuando volvían de una importante reunión de negocios en el extranjero. Quedé a cargo de mi hermano quien era apenas un adolescente de 13 años, y la otra persona que se ocupó no solo de mí, sino de ambos, fue mi tío Madara, quien actualmente maneja las acciones mías y de mi hermano en la empresa que antes encabezaron mis padres, por lo tanto es obvio que no tenía mucho tiempo para nosotros, además de que él también tiene un hijo… créeme, de entre todas las personas soy quien menos te puede juzgar.

—Pero… ya antes me haz juzgado sin siquiera conocerme… ¿puedo confiar en ti? —me sorprendió mucho escuchar esa parte de la vida de Sasuke, no sabía que era huérfano al igual que yo.

—Acabo de contarte cosas que a nadie mas le he dicho nunca, ¿ni siquiera así puedes confiar un poco en mí? —se escuchaba indignado.

—Supongo… que si…

—Bien, entonces… cuéntame.

—Pues… la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien pero… cuando yo tenía como 3 años de edad, mis padres fueron invitados a una conferencia en otra ciudad. No tenían con quien dejarme encargado, pues sus vecinos y amigos mas cercanos estaban igualmente ocupados… mi madre me decía que si ellos hubieran tenido tiempo de cuidarme… yo hubiera podido jugar con sus dos hijos… entonces tuvieron que llevarme con ellos, pues fue un evento de improviso —hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire—. Nunca imaginé que ese día se volvería un infierno para mí…

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Mi pecho dolía mucho… mucho. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse más de lo normal, entonces sentí como una de las manos de Sasuke se posaba en mi hombro.

—Tranquilo, respira Naruto, no te alteres —me decía con voz serena.

—Yo… lo siento…

— ¿Puedes continuar?

—Si… si puedo.

—Bien, entonces… supongo el porque dices que ese día se volvió un infierno pero… ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

—Sucedió que… hubo una fuga de gas en el hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando. Todo el hotel ardió en llamas… pero fueron pocos los que no alcanzaron a salvarse a tiempo… entre ellos mis padres.

—Eso… es terrible, Naruto. ¿Nadie los ayudó a escapar?

—Ese es el caso, que mis padres no se dejaron ayudar… decidieron ayudar a los demás… por eso no tuvieron tiempo de huir…

_**Flashback**_

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Las nubes de ceniza y llamaradas de fuego a mi alrededor no me dejaban ver nada. El miedo empezó a invadir mi cuerpo. Mis padres me habían puesto en un lugar seguro para después irse y dejarme solo. Dijeron que tenían que ayudar a escapar a todos.

— ¡Naruto! —escuché la voz de mi madre provenir de mis espaldas, me giré y ahí estaban ambos, mi padre y mi madre, cubiertos de tizne y una que otra herida.

— ¡Mamá, papá, vámonos de aquí! ¡Por favor!

—No podemos Naruto, por lo menos yo no —respondió mi padre—, mi deber como líder es salvar a todas las personas que pueda.

—Y yo como esposa de tu padre debo estar con él… hasta la muerte —mire a mi madre, estaba completamente agitada.

—Kushina, ya te lo dije, vete de aquí y llévate a Naruto contigo…

—Si, lo hare Minato, pero saldremos de aquí los 3… ¡Ninguno de nosotros se quedará-dattebane!

Comencé a temblar violentamente. Mis padres se percataron de ello.

—Papá… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? Eres el líder de Konoha… pero este lugar no está en Konoha, deja que su líder se haga cargo.

—No puedo hacer eso Naruto, además…

Mi madre comenzó a toser sin parar, mi padre dejó de hablarme y fue con ella, la sostuvo con un brazo mientras con el otro le acariciaba el pecho, a la altura del corazón… ¿Por qué hacía eso? No había notado que mi madre había sostenido esa parte de ella durante todo este rato. Entonces focalicé mis ojos en ella y pude notar una mancha roja…

—Mami… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿De que te manchaste?

—Mi pequeño, yo… —volvió a toser, pero ahora ese mismo color rojo salía de su boca y caía en todo su pecho. Mi pequeño cerebro no había podido razonar bien, hasta entonces.

—Mami, eso es… ¿Sangre? ¿Por que escupes tanta? ¿Estás herida?

Pero en su cuerpo no se veía nada fuera de lo común.

—No mi pequeño, no es eso, es solo que… —volvió a carraspear, por lo tanto mi padre siguió hablando por ella.

—Naruto, ¿Recuerdas que mami estaba un poco delicada de salud? —asentí—, pues… esto la ha afectado mucho, se ha asustado y eso ha hecho que su corazón le duela un poco.

— ¿Y por que escupe sangre? Eso es demasiado… debe dolerle mucho-dattebayo.

—No, no te preocupes mi niño —intervino mi madre.

—Quédate aquí Kushina, no me sigas —indicó mi padre.

—Este lugar ya no es seguro, se derrumbará también, ni Naruto ni yo podemos quedarnos aquí, por eso te he dicho que regresáramos por él.

—Yo los llevaré afuera, dime, ¿te sientes mejor?

—No puedo moverme Minato, me duele mucho… llévate a Naruto…

—No puedo hacer eso, no te dejaré aquí, me los llevaré a ambos —mi padre se inclinó para cargar a mi madre en uno de sus hombros. La situación había cambiado, no solo dependía yo de él sino también ella, supongo que cuando mi padre se dio cuanta de eso fue cuando decidió salir aunque aún quedara gente en el edificio.

— ¿Puedes caminar, Naruto?

—Si, si puedo papi.

Mi padre me dedicó una sonrisa y me tomó de la mano, corrimos hasta la salida pero esta se veía muy lejana. Entonces mi padre empezó a toser, producto del humo y se dejó caer de rodillas. Mi madre calló al lado de él y yo me quedé de pie, observándolos.

— ¿Estás bien papi? Has dejado caer a mamá, seguro le duele mucho.

—Estoy bien, ahora mismo tomaré a tu madre y nos iremos… —por la mueca que acababa de hacer deduje que la caída le había dolido mas de lo debido.

—No, déjalo ya Minato —dijo mi madre intentando incorporarse.

— ¿Pero que dices? Aún podemos lograrlo, sólo hay que…

— ¡NO! —se incorporó de golpe, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor—. El techo se está cayendo, si avanzamos más nos aplastará a los tres.

—Pero si nos quedamos aquí…

—No, no será lo mismo, pues Naruto aún tiene oportunidad… si corre con todas sus fuerzas seguro lo logrará.

Mi padre se puso de pie al igual que mi madre, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy apasionado, uno cargado de sentimientos… ambos empezaron a derramar lágrimas mientras se separaban lentamente.

—Tú siempre tienes la razón mi vida… por eso y mucho mas es que te amo Kushina —ambos voltearon a verme, yo estaba confundido y no me di cuenta cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo tremendo, como una explosión. Cerré los ojos por instinto, como para sentirme un poco mas protegido, pero cuando los abrí comprendí que no era necesario, ya estaba suficientemente a salvo.

—Mamá… papá…

La escena que se presentaba ante de mí era de lo más horrendo que me hubiera podido imaginar jamás. Mis padres, las personas que mas amaba en el mundo estaban enfrente de mí, sonriéndome, de pie y temblorosos, mi padre detrás de mi madre, con una filosa biga de acero atravesándoles el pecho…

—Me alegro de que estés bien mi niño… —susurró mi madre apenas con fuerzas.

—Naruto, estoy feliz… de que no te haya pasado nada… mi pequeño —dijo mi padre con un tono de voz apenas audible.

—Pero que… ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué están así? —mi voz temblaba tanto que apenas y era comprensible lo que decía.

—No llores Naruto… —farfulló mi madre al notar que mis lágrimas salían sin esperanza de detenerse.

—Pero es que… ustedes están… se van a morir —me llevé las manos al rostro, no quería seguir viendo esa horrible escena.

—Naruto… —comenzó a hablar mi padre, hasta que varias arcadas de sangre lo hicieron pausarse— tu madre tiene… algo que decirte…

—Minato… —mi madre comenzó a llorar de nuevo— no es justo… tú también tienes que…

—Te amo Naruto —soltó mi padre de golpe, eso hizo que quitara mis manos del rostro y volviera a dirigir mi mirada a ellos—, te amo mucho y creo en ti, eso es lo único que tengo yo para decirte, pero hay cosas que solo una madre puede darte a entender… —apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de mi madre, se notaba que estaba exhausto.

—Gracias, Minato… —ella extendió su mano lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar el rostro de mi padre, entonces le dio una suave caricia.

—Mamá… papá… —era lo único que podía pronunciar, como si así fuera a lograr que no les pasara nada, y que se quedaran a mi lado para siempre.

—Naruto —dirigí la mirada a mi madre—, escúchame bien, no creo que tu padre y yo podamos resistir más, así que tienes que poner mucha atención… ¿lo harás, mi niño?

—Si… lo haré…

—Bien… antes que nada, recuerda tus deberes como persona, sé siempre amable con los demás, no te rebajes al nivel de aquellos que te traten mal, ten respeto por tus mayores y cuando tú seas mayor aprende a respetar a quienes son mas pequeños que tú… Duérmete temprano y báñate todos los días, arréglate de manera decente, se que te gusta mucho colgarte todo tipo de chucherías y harapos que te encuentras por ahí, pues evita hacerlo muy seguido y menos un público, ¿quieres? Consigue unos buenos amigos, no importa que sean pocos, pero que sean tus amigos de verdad. Has tu tarea, nunca abandones los estudios… se que será difícil seguir sin nosotros pero estoy segura de que tu padrino Jiraiya se encargará de que no abandones la escuela. También podemos contar con que Chiyo-baa te apoyará en todo lo que pueda, al igual que Tsunade-sama… recuérdalo bien, si te lastimas no dudes en ir con ella, es buena persona y seguro te curará en su hospital… Procura seguir bien tu dieta, mi pequeño… tú sabes por que tienes que hacerlo ¿verdad?, ya te lo hemos dicho antes… se que como niño que eres desearás probar muchos dulces y comidas grasosas, pero sabes que no debes hacerlo… Chiyo-baa sabe todo lo que puedes comer y lo que no, así que aunque se vaya de la casa y trabaje con otras personas… ella te quiere mucho y recordará los cuidados que hay que tener contigo, sabe que eres especial… también se que te gusta mucho el ramen, pero recuerda que solo puedes comerlo los domingos y en pequeñas porciones, no importa tu edad, solo en pequeñas porciones… recuerda también hacer ejercicio, pero no mucho ni muy pesado, solo lo que te hemos enseñado hasta ahora… —su voz empezaba a quebrarse, mi padre seguía recostado en su hombro pero se notaba que su respiración se hacía mas débil— mi pequeño, hay tantas cosas que aún me quedan por decirte… no solo eso, tantas cosas que quisiera verte hacer, que hiciéramos juntos… quisiera estar contigo en tu graduación, cuando tuvieras tu primera novia, cuando fueras mas grande y quisieras escaparte por la ventana de tu cuarto… quisiera estar afuera de esta y llevarte arrastrando de las orejas de nuevo a la casa… reírme con los ridículos sermones que te diera tu padre… ver la cara de asombro de mis amigas cuando les dijera que mi niño era tan bueno y no consumía nada nocivo para su salud, porque yo sé que nunca lo harás… hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y vivir contigo mi pequeño Naruto… pero ya no… ya no hay tiempo… te amo… te amo tanto mi niño…

El techo sobre mí empezó a resquebrajarse aún más. Mi padre reaccionó ante ese acto y abrazó a mi madre con fuerza. Yo caí hacia atrás por el susto.

—Levántate Naruto —susurró mi padre—, no solo ahora, sino todas las veces que llegues a caer… tu madre ya te dijo todo lo que tenía que decirte, y yo ya no tengo nada para aportar… solo que te amo… a ti y a tu madre… los amo…

Me puse de pie y me limpie las lágrimas que aún corrían por mis mejillas con la manga de mi antebrazo. Miré a mis padres, sabía que era la última vez que los vería y ellos a mí, así que procuré que su última imagen de mí fuera la de un niño fuerte y valiente, no la que acostumbraba mostrarles… la de un niño débil y asustadizo.

—Mamá, papá… los amo… siempre los recordaré y les haré caso en todo… siempre…

El techo volvió a resquebrajarse pero no solo eso, ahora caían grandes pedazos de madera y concreto. El fuego ya casi llegaba hasta nosotros y las nubes de ceniza se intensificaban con fuerza. Sentí la mano de mi madre y la de mi padre golpearme levemente los hombros.

—Anda hijo, corre, corre con todas tus fuerzas y sálvate —gritó mi padre a todo pulmón. Muy pocas veces lo había escuchado subir la voz de esa manera.

—Naruto… perdóname, he sido mala y no te he contado el final del cuento…tendrás que inventar uno tú mismo…

—No importa mamá, no importa…

—Te amamos —dijeron al unísono. Mis lágrimas casi vuelven a salir, pero pude contenerlas. El fuego se intensificó, eso era señal de que debía irme si no quería que el sacrificio de mis padres fuese en vano.

—Yo también los amo… —les dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chirrido del fuego no fuera un impedimento y pudieran escucharme.

Después de eso comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Las lágrimas que había intentado contener todo este tiempo comenzaron a salir. Sentí como el techo que antes me cubría caía por completo, pero yo ya había llegado a la salida. Segundos después que salí terminó por caer el umbral de la entrada. La gente se acercaba a mí y preguntaban "¿Dónde está Namikaze-san?" "Naruto-chan, ¿Dónde están tus padres?" pero yo no respondía a nada. Mi llanto se hizo más audible llegando a convertirse en gritos. No necesité nada más para que los presentes supusieran lo que había pasado… el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki había muerto en el incendio.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Aún podía recordarlo, cómo algunos me miraban con lástima, otros con admiración. Las palabras de la gente todavía resonaban en mi cabeza… "Pobrecito niño, se ha quedado solo en el mundo, y tan pequeño…" "Pero que niño mas valiente…" "Naruto-chan es admirable, a sus 3 años parece llevarlo muy bien" "Pobre niño, tan pequeño y aún así guarda su dolor tan maduramente…". Pero que equivocados estaban algunos, no tenían ni idea de que lloraba todas las noches mientras llamaba a mis padres entre sollozos… a fin de cuentas solo era un niño de 3 años.

Mi respiración seguía agitada, aunque mi pánico había disminuido considerablemente. Esto de hablar realmente me estaba ayudando, pero quien parecía haberse agitado ahora era Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ¿Estas bien? Suenas terrible —dije con preocupación.

—Si… estoy bien…

—No te creo, dime que te pasa, ¿También tienes clastroformia?

— ¡Claustrofobia!

— ¡No me grites! No se que te pasa… me preocupa…

Sentí las manos de Sasuke posarse en mis hombros. Comencé a temblar ligeramente, su toque me recordaba al de mis padres incitándome a huir.

—Naruto… —no podía verlo, pero podía escucharlo en su voz… ¿estaba llorando?— yo no sabía… no sabía…

—No te preocupes, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya no es tan doloroso —intenté que mi mentira fuera lo mas convincente posible. Aún sufría igual que el día en que los perdí.

—Tú me contaste algo tan personal, tan doloroso, y yo no soy capaz de contarte mi secreto, eso me hace una persona horrible.

—Tú eres horrible hagas lo que hagas —intenté bromear para amenizar las cosas, no me gustaba escucharlo así de mal.

—Tonto —me dio un golpecito en el hombro y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros.

—No te preocupes, un día te sentirás capaz de contármelo, y si no es así pues… no me molestaré, te lo prometo —pude notar como los sollozos de Sasuke cesaban, al parecer no había llegado a derramar lágrimas como yo creía, después de todo.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué tengo que conocer la historia de la muerte de tus padres para saber el origen de tus marquitas?

—Eso, pues… ¿Recuerdas que mencioné un cuento que mi madre me contaba y que no tenía final?

—Creo que… si, lo recuerdo.

—Ese cuento se llamaba "El ninja valiente" y estaba basado en el primer libro de mi padrino.

— ¿Tu padrino es escritor?

—Si, y uno muy famoso. Ahora vive en New York, pero de vez en cuando viene a visitarme, además de que me manda una considerable suma de dinero cada mes, ya que él es mi tutor legal.

—Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no vives con él?

—Si lo hice, viví con él desde los 5 hasta los 11 años, pero la verdad es que no me adaptaba muy bien a ese ambiente así que regresé, aunque me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo, y sólo me dejó regresar hasta que tuviera que entrar a la secundaria, para no atrasarme un año… a veces lo extraño mucho.

—Parece que es un buen hombre.

—Si, lo es, aunque uno muy pervertido, ya me estaba cansando de solaparle sus aventuras con cuanta chica se le cruzara en el camino.

—Vaya, que duro vivir así.

—Lo es… pero en fin, el libro que él escribió era sobre un ninja que narraba sus aventuras a través de sus viajes por todo el mundo shinobi… pero mi mamá no me contaba esa historia, sino que tomó prestado al personaje principal del libro, el cual se llamaba como yo, e inventó una historia para mí.

—Eso suena muy lindo, debió ser duro que tu madre no inventara un final a la historia.

—La verdad es que sí fue muy duro, hasta ahora no he podido inventarle uno yo mismo.

— ¿Y de que trataba?

—De un ninja que guardaba dentro de sí mismo un monstruo llamado Kurama, el cual era una bestia muy poderosa. Ese ninja era huérfano y odiado por todos en su aldea, todo por almacenar a ese monstruo en su interior. Cuando mi madre comenzó la historia el ninja valiente era solo un niño, el cual fue mejorando sus técnicas y aprendiendo cosas nuevas al paso de los años. Hizo amigos muy valiosos e incluso consiguió el reconocimiento de todos en la aldea… pero un día su mejor amigo se vio influenciado por el mal y los deseos de venganza, por lo tanto abandonó la aldea dejando al ninja valiente gravemente herido. Lo último que recuerdo fue que se había desatado una guerra donde todas las naciones que conformaban el mundo shinobi se hicieron aliadas… no supe que fue lo que pasó con el ninja valiente y su mejor amigo, ni siquiera recuerdo bien el nombre de los personajes, solo el de "Naruto"

—Ya veo… suena muy interesante. Pero dime, ¿Cómo se relaciona todo esto con tus marcas en las mejillas? No comprendo nada.

—…—se hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

—Naruto…

—Lo que pasa es que… el ninja valiente era igual a mí, solo que él tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla que parecían bigotes. Yo quería parecerme más a él, entonces comencé a dibujar esas marcas en mis mejillas. De pronto un día comenzó a llover, yo estaba fuera de casa y el agua empezó a borrar el marcador de mis mejillas. Me sentí muy frustrado pues pensé que usando marcador permanente mis marcas serían permanentes, pero no fue así… —el nudo en mi garganta volvió, sentí como mi voz se quebraba.

— ¿Y luego? —me incitó Sasuke.

—Mi frustración fue tal que, cuando llegué a casa y vi la tinta corrida en mi rostro tomé un cuchillo de la cocina, fui al baño y me puse frente al espejo, clavé el filo en una de mis mejillas e hice el primer corte, después el segundo y al final el tercero, proseguí con mi otra mejilla y así las marcas jamás se borrarían… después de eso salí corriendo asustado por lo que había hecho, Chiyo-baa quien ya estaba trabajando con los Yamanaka me encontró y me llevo hasta su habitación, ahí me curó las heridas, pero cuando la señora Yamanaka me encontró no dudó en llevarme con Tsunade-baachan para que me diera atención profesional. Fue varias semanas después que me confirmaron que las marcas que me había hecho jamás se borrarían por si solas.

Ya no me sentía tan mal por permanecer encerrado, sino que los recuerdos de esos momentos tan dolorosos de mi vida me hacían sentir muy triste.

—Eso… debió ser terrible —dijo Sasuke, recordándome que estaba conmigo— No sabía que fuera tan… ¿Cómo hiciste para no desmayarte del dolor o algo por el estilo?

—Yo tenía unos cuatro o cinco años, no lo recuerdo bien, pero a esa edad yo ya empezaba a sufrir mas emocionalmente que físicamente.

—Entonces, en cierto modo eso te hizo más fuerte, ¿O me equivoco?

—En cierto modo… la verdad es que soy una persona de lo más débil, pero intento demostrar lo contrario.

—Eso es muy impresionante —su voz sonaba serena, quizá porque ya había regularizado mi respiración.

—En verdad que esto me ha servido mucho, de no ser porque me has hecho hablar como perico ahora estaría ahogándome de miedo —mi gratitud era sincera, de no ser por él quien sabe que hubiera sido de mí.

—De nada, te lo debía por habernos encerrado aquí a ambos.

—Creo que los dos tuvimos la culpa, la verdad es que antes de que llegaras poco me faltaba para caer en la desesperación.

De pronto sentí como el ambiente se tensó. Sentía un inusual calor cerca de mí. Levanté mi mano para intentar ubicarme, entonces rocé con el pecho de Sasuke. Estaba muy cerca de mí. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron considerablemente. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

—Naruto… —sentí el aliento de Sasuke chocar con mi rostro, era fresco pero tenía algo raro… ¿Olor a cigarro?

—Sasuke…—no me importó, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, incluso… me agradaba.

Un sonido casi sordo provino de la puerta. Ambos nos exaltamos y nos giramos para ver de qué se trataba. Nuestros rostros se iluminaron al ver que Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí, de pie, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta y con rostro enfadado por primera vez en su apática vida.

— ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Par de torpes —su voz no reflejaba el enojo de su rostro, lo que lo hacía mas tétrico.

— ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! —gritamos Sasuke y yo al unísono. Yo salí de un solo salto y me abracé a las piernas de mi ahora tan querido sensei.

Sasuke se quedó un poco mas en ese oscuro y horrible lugar hasta que encontró su teléfono celular, el cual había perdido por mi culpa. Kakashi-sensei no dejaba de vernos con enojo.

—Díganme, ¿Por qué rayos estaban encerrados aquí? Llevo más de una hora esperándolos… ¡Que se creen!

—Discúlpenos Kakashi-sensei, todo fue mi culpa —intervine para evitar que Sasuke recibiera un regaño innecesario—, me encerré por accidente y Sasuke vino a buscarme, después los dos nos encerramos y no nos quedó mas que esperar a que alguien viniera por nosotros-dattebayo.

— ¿Es que acaso son estúpidos? —su enojo no parecía esfumarse— Naruto, tú sabes perfectamente que eres claustrofóbico, no puedes encerrarte así nada mas y pretender que nada grave ha pasado.

— ¿Usted lo sabía sensei? —increpó Sasuke, se veía sorprendido, y ahora que le ponía atención… se veía realmente mal, su respiración seguía agitada y un ligero sonrojo que desaparecía poco a poco se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Parecía como si él fuera el claustroformico en vez de mí.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —contestó el sensei—, tengo que saber todo lo relevante a mis alumnos, soy su tutor.

—Entonces no se enfade tanto con el dobe, por favor, fue sólo un accidente.

Voltee a ver a Kakashi-sensei con el rostro más lastimero que pude para evitar mi sanción. Este sólo suspiró con fuerza y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos.

—No quiero que esto se vuela a repetir, ¿me oyeron? —Sasuke y yo asentimos—. Bien, en ese caso… se quedarán horas extras para recuperar el tiempo perdido, claro, a menos que quieran trabajar el doble de duro para poder salir a hora normal.

— ¡Claro! —afirmamos al unísono.

—Perfecto, traigan un trapeador con ustedes, hay jugo tirado en el aula… y procuren no quedar encerrados, par de torpes —nos ordenó antes de adelantarse a nosotros.

Lancé un suspiro cargado de alivio, por fin estaba fuera de ese horrible lugar. Dirigí mi vista al chico que estaba al lado de mí, este lucía muy pálido.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke?

Pero este no me contestaba, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. De pronto el ligero rubor de antes volvió a hacerse presente en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y farfulló algo por lo bajo. No pude escucharlo bien, pero me pareció que había dicho "Maldición, no puede ser".

—Sasuke, respóndeme —le insistí. Este por fin me hizo caso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan distraído?

—Esto… no es nada —contestó nervioso—, solo creí estar pensando algo ridículamente loco, como ya te dije antes, no es nada.

Sasuke parecía lo suficientemente incómodo como para no querer causarle más problemas por mi parte, así que decidí hacerle caso.

—De acuerdo, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —este asintió— ¿Podrías traer el trapeador? Es que yo no…

—No quieres entrar ahí, lo se —se adentró en ese oscuro lugar y saco uno de los tantos trapeadores que ahí había.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que.

Después de eso ambos caminamos juntos pero en silencio. Algo me intrigaba demasiado… ¿Por qué Sasuke había reaccionado así de repente? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? Estaba muy agradecido con él por haberme ayudado con mi problema, e incluso me atreví a contarle cosas que nunca antes creí poder contarle a nadie. Y ahora era yo quien quería saber más de él. Entonces me lo propuse firmemente; Sasuke Uchiha y yo seríamos amigos. Quería saber que fue eso tan terrible que no se atrevió a contarme, quería ayudarlo, estar con él… Ahora que por fin había conseguido que me hablara no lo dejaría ir así de fácil. Tanto tiempo queriendo entablar conversación con el presidente, tantos intentos fallidos por que me notara… incluso me atrevía a mentirle diciéndole que no estaba consiente de su existencia. La verdad era otra. La verdad era que yo siempre lo había admirado, algo dentro de mí quería que estuviéramos juntos… Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en frente del salón de clases. No nos quedaba de otra más que entrar y cumplir con nuestro deber, ya otro día tendría oportunidad de intentar conocer más a fondo a mi enigmático presidente de clase.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Goten Trunks5: **Hola! :) haha se que resulta extraño que Itachi sea claustrofobico haha pero era necesario xD espero hayas disfrutado este cap tambien :D y gracias por leer! un beso :D

**hinatamesias18Echizen: **Bien, aqui esta la conti! espero te haya gustado :) gracias por leer! un beso :D

**Wanda Meyer: **Yo tambien quiero que Deidara sea malo conmigo! que nos casemos y me haga lo que le hace a Sasuke :( haha xD y no eres la primera que piensa que Naruto y Sasuke se besarian, pero ntp, ya pronto pasara :3 espero este cap haya despejado alguna de tus dudas, nos leemos despues y gracias por leer! un beso :D

**Guest: **Me halagas! haha espero te siga gustando mi fic, gracias por leerlo y tomarte la molestia de dejar coment, lo aprecio mucho! un beso :D

**may: **Ya esta aqui la conti! un dia antes de lo planeado! :) ahah gracias por leer y dejar un rev, se te agradece muchisimo! espero este cap sea de tu agrado, un beso :D

**Hinata -Hiroko: **Bueno, aqui esta la conti! :) gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinion al respecto, espero sigas leyendo y este cap sea de tu agrado, un beso :D


	6. Aunque el cielo esté nublado

**Hola!**

**Les aviso que... la prox semana no habrá actualización D: he tenido unos dias muy ocupados, asi que no creo tener listo el capitulo u.u pero le apuraré para tener varios capitulos preparados y que esto de los restrasos pase lo menos posible :D como pago el prox capitulo estara mas largo que este xD**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leen, gracias! Ando un poco ajetreada (estupida universidad) asi que no he podido contestarles los rev, pero los he leido todos y me han encantado. "hinatemesias18Echizen" "PetiichinaD'muZ" "Guest" "Hikari Susumi" "Wanda Meyer" "Hinata -Hiroko" SON MUY AMABLES! Me ha encantado lo que me han escrito :') les prometo que a la otra no les faltara su respuesta :3 no es propio de mí el no contestarles, pero ahora estoy de contrabando actualizando en hora de clase haha xD Bueno, me despido, les mando un beso cibernetico :)**

* * *

"_Este amor que siento por ti, el cual nació hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando éramos un par de jóvenes ingenuos, cuando yo todavía conservaba esa inocencia que tú ya habías perdido años atrás"_

"**Aunque el cielo esté nublado"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

Este sentimiento no dejaba de persistir en mí. ¿Qué me había pasado con Naruto? ¿Por qué me puse así? Tan nervioso, tan… incomodo. Estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando al techo sin motivo aparente, recordando lo sucedido ayer por la mañana, durante el curso de Kakashi-sensei, cuando quedé encerrado con Naruto en el armario del conserje. Cuando Naruto se acercaba a mí, cuando me tocaba… nunca me había sentido así. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tenía que dormir, mañana era sábado y tenía que ir al supermercado para comprar algo de despensa, ya que justo esta tarde les he dado vacaciones de una semana a mis empleados y por las prisas ni siquiera se preocuparon por dejarme bien abastecido. Intenté dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Naruto, solo me confundía más y más. Aún así seguía sorprendido y conmovido por la historia que me había contado… jamás imaginé que fuera hijo del famoso Minato Namikaze, conocido por ser el Hokage, no, no solo eso, sino el Kage mas joven en lograr tantas proezas estando en el poder… Eso era algo increíble.

Mi conciencia de pronto empezó a desvanecerse. Sentí como me dejaba llevar por el sueño. Una imagen se vino a mi mente. Un par de ojos azules se posaban frente a mí, eran dulces y profundos. Sabía a quien pertenecían, eran de Naruto. Pero esos ojos cambiaron, se volvieron opacos y fríos, pertenecían a un chico rubio que estaba sentado a lado de mí, sonriéndome, vestido formalmente y con una media coleta en el cabello… esos ojos ya no eran los de Naruto, ahora eran los de…

— ¡Deidara!

Me desperté gritando. Lo sabía, me había quedado dormido, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pero solo alcancé a vislumbrar eso, la imagen fugaz de Deidara sonriéndome sínicamente. Aún podía recordar la vez en que eso ocurrió, durante una cena organizada por mi tío Madara aquí mismo, a la cual además de mi hermano, mi tío y su hijo también asistió Deidara.

_**Flashback**_

No supe como fue que se las ingenió, pero el estúpido de Deidara se había sentado junto a mí en la mesa. Se suponía que los niños pequeños se sentaban juntos, aún así yo estaba a lado de ese maldito bastardo, mientras que mi hermano se sentaba junto a Sai, mi primo, quien era apenas 1 año mayor que yo. Itachi estaba muy ocupado hablando con mi tío, quien se encontraba ubicado en el asiento de en medio mientras que él estaba sentado a un lado, por lo tanto no podía percatarse de lo que su querido amigo me estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? Te ves agitado —me preguntó mi hermano cuando se dio cuenta de mi rostro enrojecido.

—S-si, estoy… bien —contesté a duras penas.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y este se giró de nuevo a hablar con mi tío, el tema de conversación era la empresa así que no podían distraerse. Voltee a ver a Deidara, este levantaba una cuchara llena de sopa y la dirigía hasta su boca. Una vez que la probó lanzó un gemido de placer, el cual se vio disfrazado por una falsa sensación de degustación exquisita.

—Mmmm… esto está delicioso — decía con total gusto.

Pero yo sabía perfectamente que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a la comida, pues a la vez que seguía probando sus alimentos con la mano izquierda, el muy maldito mantenía ocupada su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa, sobre mi entrepierna.

Mi primo Sai no dejaba de vernos de manera sospechosa. Él era muy inteligente, por lo tanto me asustaba el hecho de que pudiera descubrir lo que estaba pasando debajo del mantel. Deidara subía y bajaba su mano a un ritmo torturante por encima de mi pantalón. El dolor de mi miembro se intensificaba con cada rose. De pronto bajó mi cremallera y metió su mano adentro de mi bóxer, tomando a mi amiguito con toda la palma de su mano, entonces comenzó a masajearlo desde la base hasta la punta, dándome un enorme placer, el cual no me causaba mas que asco. Intentaba reprimir mis gemidos mordiendo mi labio inferior, tanto que este casi comenzaba a sangrar. Mi sonrojo se intensificaba cada vez más, estaba a punto de correrme.

—De-Deidara… basta… por favor… —le susurré lo más bajo que pude, mi voz era suplicante.

Este se acercó a mí y me miró con malicia.

— ¿Estás a punto de correrte? —me preguntó en el mismo tono de voz que yo había utilizado.

—S-si… por favor detente…

—No es buena idea que te corras, yo lo solucionare.

Soltó mi pene y metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, después sentí como algo me hacía presión en la punta.

— ¿Q-que es eso? —inquirí preocupado, esa cosa me apretaba y hacía que el dolor aumentara.

—Es una liga, impedirá que te corras sin mi consentimiento.

La dichosa liga estaba apretando la punta de miembro con suma fuerza. Mi cara de dolor no se hizo esperar y Sai notó eso. Vi como mi primo dejó caer a propósito un tenedor y se agachaba debajo de la mesa para recogerlo. Deidara anticipó eso y colocó una servilleta encima de mi erección. Cuando Sai volvió a su posición original me di cuenta de que en su mirada aún estaba esa chispa de sospecha que tenía antes. Mi tío y mi hermano seguían metidos en su plática, por lo tanto no estaban al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en esa misma mesa.

—P-por favor… deja que me… corra —le supliqué en un susurro.

—Di que no tienes hambre y retírate a tu cuarto, yo iré en seguida con la excusa de que voy al baño —me ordenó mientras acomodaba mi miembro debajo de mi bóxer y me cerraba el zíper—. Y por nada del mundo se te ocurra correrte hasta que yo llegue.

Simplemente asentí, me disculpe con todos en la mesa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi hermano se preocupó al ver que no había comido casi nada, aún cuando él sabía que yo no era de un apetito muy abundante. Cuando estuve solo me dio un gran impulso de desobedecer a Deidara, pero este llegó justo a tiempo para verme con mis dedos sobre la liga a punto de retirarla.

Este entró y le puso el pestillo a la puerta para que nadie "nos molestara", después se acercó a mí con lentitud. Mis ojos no reflejaban más que terror. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me empujó a la cama y se posicionó encima de mí.

—Eres un niño malo y desobediente, te dije que no lo hicieras —me quitó la corbata que llevaba puesta y con ella me amarró las manos encima de la cabeza, después terminó de bajarme los pantalones en su totalidad.

—Por favor termina con esto —le pedía entre sollozos.

—Aún no, no hasta que soluciones este problema que has causado —dijo bajándose los pantalones, dejándome ver su muy remarcada erección.

Metió dos de sus dedos en mi boca, moviéndolos por toda la cavidad, indicándome que los mojara lo más posible, pues seguramente mi saliva sería el único lubricante con el que contaría, ya que no teníamos el tiempo necesario para que yo le hiciera una de esas felaciones que tanto le gustaban, en las cuales procuraba dejar la mayor cantidad posible de saliva para evitar un poco el dolor.

Con un movimiento brusco sacó sus dedos de mi boca para introducirlos lentamente en mi recto.

—Aghhh —chillé silenciosamente, recordando que había gente que podría escucharnos.

Deidara movía sus dedos de forma circular, los abría como tijeras, entraba y salía, sentía como si me estuviera partiendo en dos. De pronto sentí como interrumpía su intromisión para después introducir la punta de su miembro. Mordí mi labio a tal punto que comenzó a sangrar ligeramente. Lágrimas de desesperación caían por mis mejillas sonrojadas mientras Deidara introducía de lleno su erecto miembro hasta el fondo. No tuvo ni una pisca de delicadeza, apenas estuvo adentro de mí comenzó a moverse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las embestidas que me propiciaba eran una total tortura para mí. De a poco el inmenso dolor que me embargaba se convertía en placer, lo cual hacía que me odiara hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

—Hmph, Sasu-chan… eres tan delicioso, tan estrecho —me susurraba al oído mientras lamía desde mi cuello hasta mi lóbulo.

Mi pene dolía. La liga que había colocado Deidara seguía ahí, impidiéndome desahogar aquello que pedía a gritos salir de una vez por todas.

—S-sácala, la liga… por favor, me duele…

Pero este ignoraba todas mis humillantes súplicas, en vez de eso me envestía con más furia haciendo que mi dolor se intensificara.

—Ya, ya casi mi pequeño Sasu-chan, solo aguanta un poco mas… —metió su mano por entre una de las aberturas de mi camisa y empezó a apretar mis pezones, haciéndome reprimir aún mas gemidos de placer.

—Ya no puedo mas, por favor termina de una buena vez… —lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin pronostico de detenerse, pero esto solo hacía que la sínica sonrisa de mi violador se hiciera mas amplia.

—Eso es pequeño, ruégame que termine… recuerda aquello que te dije que memorizaras, la frase mágica para que te dejara correr a gusto.

— ¿Qué? No, no lo diré, es demasiado humillante…

— ¿Mas humillante que esto? —se rió a carcajadas procurando que no fueran muy sonoras— Nada pierdes al decirlo, solo tu dignidad se podría ver afectada, pero para alguien que ya la arrastra por los suelos no debería ser un obstáculo.

¿Dónde se había escuchado que un niño de 10 años hubiera perdido toda su dignidad? Que ya no conservaba más su inocencia desde los 8… Que era violado por el mejor amigo de su hermano justo enfrente de sus narices…

—P-por favor… Deidara-sama, s-se lo suplico… —no me quedaba mas que obedecer a sus mandatos, el dolor en mi entrepierna era tan intenso que no me importaba la humillación que esas palabras suponían— d-déjeme sentir su deliciosa semilla d-dentro de mi inmunda y miserable humanidad… s-solo eso necesito para ser feliz, como la p-pequeña zorra que soy —mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba de esa horrible frase.

—Ah, mi pequeño juguetito… tus palabras me hacen tan feliz.

Retiró la liga de mi pene y continuó embistiéndome con la misma furia de hace un rato. No pude resistirlo ni un segundo más y terminé corriéndome sin su consentimiento, manchando mi vientre y parte del suyo. Eso pareció enfurecerlo pues clavó su pene en mi entrada de una manera tan brusca que pude sentir mi sangre correr hasta manchar el colchón. Dio un par de estocadas más antes de venirse adentro de mí, soltando un ligero gemido de placer. Pude sentir como salía lentamente de mi interior, me daba tanto asco…

—Eres un maldito precoz pequeño bastardo —me tomó fuertemente del cabello haciendo que me levantara de la cama. Aún tenía las manos atadas lo que hacía que mi posición fuera un tanto más incomoda de lo normal.

—Y-yo… lo siento, es solo que…

— ¡Cállate! —me dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que la mejilla se me partiera por dentro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repetía una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

Deidara respiró hondo, se acomodó el cabello, se limpió la parte del traje que le había manchado con mi semen y se adecuó todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Después me desató las manos y sin siquiera mirarme se apresuró a salir de mi habitación, no sin antes lanzarme una fuerte advertencia.

—No olvides que te golpeaste con la perilla de la puerta al tropezar con tus propios pies, por eso te has hecho esa herida en el rostro —abrió la puerta y se detuvo unos segundos antes de salir—. Y vístete, no quiero tragedias.

Cerró la puerta tras él y lo escuché avanzar. Voltee hacia la ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas abiertas. El cielo estaba oscuro pero aún así pude notarlo, estaba nublado… sin estrellas. Pasaron a penas unos minutos cuando escuché que tocaban a mi puerta. Yo aún no me había limpiado y mucho menos me había vestido, todo por quedarme viendo a la ventana, por lo tanto opté por taparme hasta la cabeza.

— ¿Q-quien es?

—Soy Sai —contestaron del otro lado de la puerta—, ¿Puedo pasar?

—A-adelante.

Mi primo irrumpió en mi habitación con esa misma mirada de antes, analizándome de pies a cabeza, o por lo menos eso pretendía pues yo permanecía tapado hasta la nariz. No me había percatado de que llevaba un pequeño plato en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué te has ido de la mesa?

—Yo… no tenía hambre.

— ¿En serio? —se sentó al filo de mi cama y me acercó el plato que llevaba en las manos.

En verdad no tenía mucha hambre, pero eso que Sai me presumía se veía realmente delicioso. Tal fue mi asombro por la comida que no me di cuanta cuando salí de debajo de las sábanas, dejando ver la enorme marca en mi rostro.

—Gracias —le dije tomando el plato en mi poder.

— ¿Y eso? —inquirió señalando mi rostro.

La sangre se me heló al darme cuenta de mi descuido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? —traté de sonar indiferente— Me golpee con la perilla de la puerta hace un rato, no es nada.

—Pues parece bastante serio.

—No es nada, de verdad.

—Bien, quisiera creerte, pero el amigo de Itachi-nii, el tal Deidara… me parece que ha salido de aquí hace un momento.

—Ah, ¿eso? No es nada raro, es solo que el baño principal ha estado fallando bastante, por eso ha venido al de mi habitación —intenté sonar lo mas calmado posible.

—Hay como 8 baños en esta casa, sino es que más, ¿En verdad piensas que te voy a creer eso?

—Esto… pues… —el encuentro con Deidara me había dejado sin fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para mentir.

—Solo mírate Sasuke, estas golpeado, despeinado, tembloroso… y la sonrisa con la que aquel sujeto se ha ido no es para nada normal.

—Yo… no tengo nada que decir.

Sai lanzó un profundo suspiro y se encaminó a la salida, totalmente rendido. Yo sabía perfectamente que lo único que quería hacer era ayudar, pero un niño de 11 años como él no podía hacer mucho. Se volteó a verme antes de abrir la puerta.

—Por cierto —apuntó a mi pecho—, deberías lavar esa camisa si no quieres que le quede una mancha permanente —increpó antes de salir dando un ligero azote a la puerta.

Ese maldito Sai, era jodidamente astuto, pero precisamente por eso no había nada de que preocuparse, ya que de seguro había intuido que no me convenía en lo absoluto que nada de lo ocurrido se supiese. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más, así que dejé el plato que antes me había dado en uno de los burós que había a lado de mi cama y me recosté tapándome hasta la cabeza. No quería ver a nadie, no tenía ganas de levantarme y darme un baño, ni siquiera de cambiarme. Sentí como el semen de Deidara empezaba a escurrir entre mis piernas, posiblemente mezclado con mi propia sangre. Pero ni siquiera me inmute, pues era una sensación a la que ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de manera instantánea, como hacían cada vez que me violaba. El asco que sentía en estos momentos era tan grande que ni la rabia con la que cargaba causaba efecto en mí. Apreté los puños con fuerza, nada más podía hacer, solo soportar al estúpido de Deidara, ya que si no lo hacía mi hermano correría peligro. Cerré los ojos intentando detener las lágrimas que de ellos caían. El tiempo pasó y no me di cuenta cuando el sueño me venció, solamente pude percibir un cálido beso en mi frente, mientras la hermosa voz de mi hermano me deseaba dulces sueños. Si tan solo él supiera que eso me es imposible.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Apreté las sabanas con fuerza. El sueño se me había escapado por completo. Siempre he tenido presentes los abusos que Deidara me propiciaba, e incluso en sueños recreo vagamente algunas de las situaciones que me ha tocado sufrir con él… Pero nunca imaginé recordar de manera tan vívida ese encuentro en la cena organizada por mi tío Madara, jamás un recuerdo había sido tan real para mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Después de eso intenté dormir, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría.

…

Cuando el despertador sonó me di cuenta que no había descansado lo suficiente. Eran las 8 a.m, así que pude deducir que había dormido aproximadamente unas 2 horas. Me levanté de mala gana y me vestí con pesadez. Decidí ir a comprar solamente una o dos cajas de cereal, de eso subsistiría toda la semana. Entonces un parpadeo de LED proveniente de entre una montaña de ropa me llamó la atención. Había dejado la computadora encendida. Me acerqué para apagarla, lo mas seguro era que se hubiera quedado sin batería y estuviera a punto de descargarse. Cando abrí la tapa me encontré con una nueva entrada en el blog de Kitsune Kyuubi. La verdad había estado revisando su página diariamente en busca de alguna actualización, pero nada desde el viernes pasado. Dirigí mi vista hasta el escrito nuevo y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al leerlo.

"_**Cuando se piense que el día será sombrío sólo por el gris que marca su cielo… no hay que olvidar que siempre habrá un momento en que las nubes se dispersarán y los rayos amarillos del sol caerán. **_

_**Cuando se piense que el follaje de ese hermoso cerezo nunca volverá a florecer… no hay que olvidar que llegará un instante en que sus lágrimas rosadas volverán a volar por los aires.**_

_**Y cuando se piense que la esperanza del corazón no podrá volver… hay que recordar que siempre habrá una persona que hará brillar la luz del alma, una persona que permanecerá al lado del ser querido incluso si este es un tonto…**_

_**Amigo mío, compañero, espero un día puedas comprender… el significado de mis palabras.**_

_**Mientras tanto… archivaré los momentos hermosos a tu lado en un cajón de mi corazón… no hay que olvidar que nuestro lazo es especial y mis sentimientos imposibles.**_

_**Por eso, por ahora simplemente… me armaré de valor por ti"**_

Esas palabras me resultaban hermosas. No me sentía identificado ni nada por el estilo, pero podía percibir que eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Kitsune, algo que me agradaba mucho, pues si antes sus frases eran buenas, ahora que parece plasmar sus sentimientos mas descaradamente… simplemente me hacía feliz notar eso, que su escritura se basa más en él que antes. Lo que creo nunca corregirá es el hecho de que no le gusta hablar de él mismo a manera personal. Pero ya es mucho que nos comparta sus sentimientos en poemas y versos, ya no podemos pedir más.

Aunque me gustaría saber a quien dedica esas frases, ya que claramente, a mi punto de vista, esta representa su deseo frustrado de amar a cierta persona que posiblemente no le puede corresponder, quizá porque son amigos, pero aún así él está dispuesto a permanecer a su lado. No entiendo porque lo expresa en masculino, pero no me voy a quebrar la cabeza con eso, ni siquiera estoy seguro del sexo de Kitsune, así que esta bien.

Apagué mi laptop, me cambié el pijama por un conjunto más decente y me dirigí al supermercado más cercano en busca de mi querido cereal.

Cuando llegué me vi agobiado por mi poca experiencia en ese tipo de establecimientos. Anduve de pasillo en pasillo hasta que llegué al de los cereales. Al otro extremo podía ver a un chico, llevaba un jersey anaranjado y la capucha puesta. Pude ver sus claras intenciones de tomar el mismo cereal que yo, pues sólo quedaba una caja y su pie estaba en posición de avanzar precipitadamente. Ya me había hecho a la idea de comprar dos tipos de cereales diferentes si no alcanzaba del que me gustaba, pero no aceptaba perder la última caja frente a mis ojos. Caminé de manera calmada pero a una velocidad rápida, al igual que él. Apresuré mi paso y él lo hizo también. No me di cuenta cuando fue que estuve frente a la caja de cereal, con una de mis manos sosteniendo la esquina izquierda, mientras que una de las manos del chico del jersey anaranjado sostenía la esquina derecha. Él tiraba de la caja y yo también. Ambos tiramos tan fuerte que la caja terminó por partirse a la mitad regando su contenido por todo el suelo. Tanto él como yo caímos al piso por la fuerza en que estábamos jalando.

—Aghh… ¡eres un idiota! —le grité mientras me ponía de pie, doliéndome del trasero.

El chico dio un respingo al escucharme hablar, mas sin embargo no me miró, se puso a gatas por todo el suelo hasta que llegó a mi lado, junto a mis pies. Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y vi un par de lentes estrellados, los cuales yo estaba pisando. Quité mi pie y el chico los recogió. Suspiró con pesar y se puso de pie lentamente.

—Quedaron arruinados-dattebayo… — ¿N-Naruto? ¿Es enserio? Se trataba de…

—Naruto…

Se bajó la capucha dejándome ver su rostro. Se trataba de Naruto, efectivamente.

—Eres muy brusco Sasuke —me reclamó antes de lanzar otro suspiro.

—Yo… no sabía que eras tú —dirigí mi vista hasta los lentes rotos en sus manos—. ¿Usas lentes?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, sólo de vez en cuando, no los necesito mucho, además procuro que nadie me vea, es vergonzoso.

—No es para nada vergonzoso… —entonces una imagen cruzó mi mente, le quité los lentes de las manos y se los puse. Incluso con uno de los cristales rotos pude reconocerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?

—Eras… tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién era yo?

—El chico de… —fui interrumpido por uno de los encargados del lugar, este se ha enfadado por nuestro desastre y nos ha cobrado el cereal. Me decidí a pagarlo yo ya que llevaba dinero de más y en verdad no suponía un gran gasto para mí.

Ambos hemos salido con la cabeza gacha y sin cereal, caminando juntos de regreso, como ya era costumbre. Pero eso no me importó en lo absoluto, ya que acababa de descubrir que el chico que tanto me había llamado la atención no era nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto. Entonces estaba en lo cierto desde un principio. Pero ¿Por qué me pareció tan especial aquella vez cuando lo vi en la azotea?

—Lo… siento —soltó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por lo de hace rato, te he visto y he tenido la esperanza de que no me reconocerías, por eso me aventuré en ganarte ese cereal.

—Entonces con eso estamos a mano, tú has tenido la culpa de quedarte sin lentes.

—Tienes razón —bajó la mirada con pesar.

Lancé un bufido al aire.

—Te compraré otros —pero no puedes saber que lo hago para volver a verte como aquella vez.

— ¿Qué? No, no lo permitiré. Ha sido mi culpa, no tienes que…

Repetí la acción de la vez pasada en el armario del conserje y posé uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Mi contacto pareció ponerlo algo incomodo pues noté como sus mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente. No supe cuando fue que las mías comenzaron a arder. Quité mi dedo de su cavidad y agaché la mirada esperando no notara mi sonrojo.

—E… esto… Simplemente ten más cuidado, dobe.

—De acuerdo…

Suspiré, al final tendría que buscar otro supermercado mas tarde para abastecerme. Faltaba poco para llegar a la zona residencial donde se ubicaba mi casa, la cual llevaba el extraño nombre de "Bosques altos de Konoha".

Naruto seguía caminando a mi lado, pero ahora iba en estado de alerta. Pasamos enfrente de un pequeño y oscuro callejón ubicado entre dos edificios departamentales. Cuando me di cuenta Naruto parecía un poco alterado, no dejaba de mirar el callejón.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? N-no es nada —pareció relajarse un poco, pero sus dientes rechinaban.

—Ah, ya veo…

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿No has notado nada extraño cuando vamos a la escuela o cuando regresamos? Justo cuando pasamos por aquí.

—Bueno… no, nada, ¿Por qué?

—No, no es nada… ¿Pero enserio no has notado algo? ¿Cómo si alguien… nos observara?

—La verdad es que no, ¿Acaso tú si?

—N-no, si tú no lo has sentido yo tampoco.

—Vaya, eres muy sumiso, quien lo diría.

— ¡Yo no soy sumiso-dattebayo! —la manera en que infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos era completamente adorable, tanto que me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

—Eres incorregible, dobe.

—C-cállate.

Era sorprendente como en tan poco tiempo nuestra relación había cambiado tanto. Naruto pasó de ser un total desconocido a ser un… ¿Un que? Aún no tenía bien definido lo que significaba para mí este chico, ya nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentía por él.

Caminamos un rato mas hasta que pasamos frente a la casa de los Yamanaka. En el patio estaba Ino, compañera de nuestro salón. Ella le hizo una señal a Naruto para que fuera hacia allá

—Lo siento Sasuke, tengo que irme, pensaba acompañarte a tu casa pero ya no podrá ser.

—No te preocupes, no soy ninguna señorita la cual se puede perder en el camino o a la cual le puede pasar algo.

—Jaja, eso espero —me sonrió y corrió al lado de Ino. Esta me mandó un saludo a lo lejos, tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo metió por la puerta principal.

Lo mas seguro es que en esa casa lo aprecien mucho, Ino y él han de ser buenos amigos. Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que el pecho me quema? Me dieron ganas de darle un tiro a Ino cuando agarró a Naruto con tanta fuerza como para romperlo. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Su novia? Eso es imposible, ya que ella es la novia de Shikamaru. Además le gustan los pelinegros, ya que según me contaron mantuvo un romance de verano con mi primo Sai… no creo que se interese por un rubio ojiazul como Naruto. O por lo menos no le conviene si no quiere ganarse un enemigo muy poderoso.

— ¿Espera… en que rayos estoy pensando? —sacudí la cabeza a manera de negación, todo lo que estaba procesando era muy tonto.

Seguí mi camino hacia mi hogar, resignado a que no habría nada en la despensa.

…

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y ya era lunes de nuevo, para mi desgracia. No había comprado muchos alimentos que digamos así que la falta de mis comidas rutinarias me ponía de malas. Pero quería ver a Naruto, tenía que darle unos anteojos que había comprado en una tienda departamental que estaba cerca de la tienda de comida. Eran de esos lentes que, al salir al sol las micas cambiaban de color, por lo tanto quizá no le desagradarían demasiado. Aún no estoy seguro si la graduación es la correcta, pero parece que no necesita mucho aumento.

No quería levantarme temprano, por lo tanto cuando lo hice fue de mala manera. Salí de casa con un pésimo humor, habiendo desayunado un pan tostado como siempre lo hacía, pero con un obento pésimo en mano, hecho por mí. Iba degustando un cigarrillo cuando he visto a Naruto recargado en la entrada de la colonia. Apagué el cigarro y me acerqué a él.

—Vaya, ¿Desde cuando te quedas a esperarme? Se supone que siempre nos encontramos a mitad de camino —le di una palmadita en el hombro, indicándole que caminara a mi lado.

Este me hizo caso y fue tras de mí.

—Y-yo… es que… bueno ya sabes, me adelante un poco y… n-no quería…

— ¿No querías que caminara solo a la escuela? —inquirí en tono de burla, pero este no cambió su expresión, lucía serio.

—Solo camina… es la rutina que vayamos y regresemos juntos, eso es todo.

Pasamos en frente del callejón que ponía tan nervioso a Naruto. Este apresuró el paso y yo también. Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en la escuela.

Pero al momento de las clases Naruto no se concentraba. Yo esperaba la hora de descanso para darle mi pequeño obsequio, pero ahora se que no me será posible. Naruto arañaba el banco y miraba el reloj cada minuto. Entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Sensei, lo siento pero tengo que salir —entonces salió corriendo del aula.

— ¡Espera! —le pedí haciendo ademan para que se detuviese— ¿A dónde vas?

—Yo… me armaré de valor, Sasuke —al decir esto se fue a toda velocidad y sin mirar atrás.

Kakashi-sensei ni siquiera alcanzó a negarse, todo pasó muy rápido. Y yo… solo me quedé sentado con la mente en blanco, sin saber que era lo que pasaba ni a que se refería con "armarse de valor".

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Solo me recordó a la frase final del último escrito de Kitsune, donde decía "me armaré de valor por ti", pero a parte de eso no le encontraba mas sentido.

Naruto no regresó en toda la mañana, lo cual me preocupó. A la hora de salida me dirigí a casa solo, lo cual me resultó extraño, ya que siempre desde que habían empezado los cursos regresábamos juntos, ya fuera conscientemente o no. Pasé en frente del callejón que ponía a Naruto tan nervioso. Entonces se me heló la sangre al darme cuenta de que había un par de sujetos en ese lugar, sosteniendo a un chico por el cuello de la camisa… lo golpeaban y zarandeaban. Lo mas seguro era que fueran pandilleros. Quizá Naruto los había visto y por eso ese callejón lo ponía tan nervioso. Decidí avanzar rápido e ignorar la situación, no quería meterme en problemas por un chico que no conozco.

…

Al día siguiente Naruto no fue a la escuela. Ese maldito bastardo… me tenía completamente preocupado. ¿A dónde había ido? Kakashi-sensei me preguntó las razones por las cuales Naruto se estaba comportando tan extraño, pero no supe darle ninguna, ya que ni yo mismo las conocía. Entonces para mi sorpresa llegó Shikamaru tocando a la puerta del aula.

—Oh, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Podría venir un momento? —le pidió con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Kakashi-sensei salió y ambos empezaron a hablar. Entonces su rostro se tornó preocupado. Entró y tomó las llaves de su coche, después volteó a verme y se disculpó conmigo.

—Lo siento Sasuke pero las clases terminaron por hoy, tengo un asunto importante que atender… Por favor cuídate al volver, Shikamaru hablará contigo un momento —después de decir eso se dio media vuelta y salió con premura.

Shikamaru se acercó a mí. Me puse de pie para estar a su altura. Su mirada era de preocupación. Algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí un poco alterado.

—Dime Sasuke, ¿no has notado nada extraño últimamente? ¿Como si alguien te estuviera observando continuamente… o siguiendo?

**Continuará…**


	7. Golpes ajenos

**Bueno, les traigo aqui una gran decepcion... ¿Recuerdan que les prometi que este capitulo seria mas largo que el anterior? pues... de hecho era taaan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos capitulos, por lo tanto este quedo asi de corto :( lo siento u.u pero espero aun asi sigan disfrutandolo :D gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, se los contesto al final del cap... y gracias por leer! ^^ ahora si, ¿que le habra pasado a Naru? descubranlo a continuacion :)**

* * *

"_¿Pero como es que nos ha sucedido esto? Dime, amor mío… ¿Fue acaso por haberme convertido en un ser sucio y profano?"_

"**Golpes ajenos"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

Todo este asunto me tenía muy nervioso. Shikamaru me veía como si estuviera pasando algo muy crítico frente a mis narices sin que me diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué? No, no he sentido que nadie me sigue ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿A dónde fue Kakashi-sensei? —inquirí con apuro.

—Él fue a la delegación de policía, tenía que hablar con el jefe de… bueno, con mi padre.

— ¿El jefe de policía Nara? ¿Por qué tiene que hablar con él?

—Ha habido un problema, y como maestro titular debe hacerse cargo de ciertas cuestiones, ya que el incidente ha ocurrido en horario de clase.

— ¿Qué tipo de problema?

—Mi padre ha descubierto a un puñado de criminales quienes presuntamente han estado planeando tu secuestro durante semanas, y han intentado efectuarlo los últimos días.

— ¿Qué? ¡PERO QUE DICES!

—Posiblemente querían hacerlo para pedirle dinero a tu hermano o a tu tío, sabiendo tu posición económica y el trabajo de ambos ha de ser fácil considerarte como el blanco perfecto.

— ¿Pero como ha hecho la policía para saber eso? —mi asombro era tal que incluso me sentí palidecer.

—Por lo que sé los criminales te han estado siguiendo desde hace unos días. Ellos no saben que los han descubierto, fue gracias a Naruto que hemos sabido que es lo que traman.

— ¿Naruto? —el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre y saber que esta involucrado en esto me hace sentir fatal— ¿Qué tiene que ver él con este asunto?

Shikamaru lanzó un suspiro de pesadez.

—Tengo que decirte algo, pero no quiero que te alterares ni que actúes impulsivamente, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué es? ¡SOLO DIME! —lo tomé por los hombros y lo zarandee ligeramente.

—Tranquilo Sasuke.

—Estoy tranquilo —lo solté buscando que me creyera.

—Bien, lo que pasa es que he ido al hospital a ver a Naruto y ahí es donde me ha contado todo. Mi padre recibió una llamada notificándole que había un caso de vandalismo el cual debía atender y para ello debía hablar con la víctima, Naruto Uzumaki. En seguida supe que se trataba de Naruto yo también fui para saber de él y como estaba. Nos ha dicho que había notado que alguien los seguía a ti y a él desde hacía ya varios días atrás, entonces decidió salirse de clase e ir a enfrentarlos él solo… ese tonto descerebrado. Ellos se han enfadado al ser descubiertos por él, entonces comenzaron a golpearlo con la intención de matarlo, mientras le contaban sus planes… a fin de cuentas se suponía que moriría y no podría decírselo a nadie. Pero una patrulla pasó por el lugar y ellos han salido corriendo, dejándolo ahí tirado.

No podía creerlo. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora. Mis dientes trastabillaban y comencé a sudar frío. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Naruto ha sido…?

— ¿Por qué? —apreté los puños con fuerza—. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto… nada… —de pronto recordé el incidente que me tocó presenciar el día de ayer antes de llegar a mi casa. Un chico siendo brutalmente golpeado en el callejón ubicado entre los edificios departamentales…

—Supongo que… le importas, por eso lo habrá hecho.

La pena que sentía en mi pecho se vio poco a poco remplazada por una profunda ira. Rabia hacia quienes habían osado lastimar al dobe.

— ¿Y Naruto?

—Esta bien, supongo… un poco magullado, bueno muy magullado, pero solo eso. No sufrió heridas muy graves, y ninguna contusión. Pero me sorprende esta repentina aceptación que se tienen mutuamente, al parecer les ha sentado bien este tiempo de convivencia.

—Más de lo que crees, pero dime, ¿Sigue en el hospital?

—Creo que si, aunque parecía ocultarme algo, no quería que le viera nada aparte del rostro… no lo se, está en el hospital desde ayer y querían tenerlo en observación hasta mañana, pero no entiendo por qué si supuestamente no tiene nada grave… esto es muy problemático.

—Necesito llegar al hospital justo ahora, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso?

—Pues… ven conmigo, me ha traído una patrulla de la estación, no creo que les moleste darte un aventón.

Asentí y lo seguí hasta la salida. Efectivamente ahí estaba la patrulla. Tardamos poco en llegar al hospital general, donde tenían a Naruto. Shikamaru se despidió de mí en la entrada y se perdió a lo lejos con los policías. Yo me quedé solo, enfrente de la puerta principal, totalmente inmóvil. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a ver, no quería… ver los resultados de mi descuido y egoísmo. Entré con pasos firmes y sin flaquear. Cuando llegué a la recepción estaba ocupada por una mujer de cabello negro y corto, la cual no tenía aspecto de enfermera, sino de doctora.

—Disculpe… —la llamé en vista de que nunca se daría cuenta de mi presencia, ya que estaba muy ocupada revolviendo papeles por todos lados.

—Oh, lo siento —me contestó sin soltar todo lo que llevaba en las manos—, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Quisiera ver al paciente Naruto Uzumaki, por favor.

—Naruto-kun… ¡NARUTO! —se exaltó de pronto.

La mujer comenzó a jalarse los cabellos con desesperación. Sus dientes comenzaron a chirriar y sus manos a temblar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —inquirí con nerviosismo.

—Tsunade-sama me va a matar… se va a enterar… estoy segura que acaba de ir a verlo y para estos momentos él ya debe haber…

— ¡SHIZUNE! —se escuchó un fuerte bramido provenir del fondo del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de la planta baja, donde yo estaba.

— ¡Oh no! ¡En verdad se fue! —la mujer se puso todavía mas nerviosa.

Una mujer rubia y de ojos color miel se aproximó dando grandes ancadas desde lo lejos. Acababa de salir de una habitación no muy lejana. Se trataba de Tsunade Senju, la actual Hokage de Konoha y antigua directora del hospital. Entonces, si mis deducciones son correctas, la mujer que está frente a mí es Shizune Katou, la actual directora del hospital. ¿Pero que hace en recepción?

—T-Tsunade-sama… lo siento mucho, lo siento, de verdad… —se disculpaba con vehemencia inclinándose a manera de reverencia.

La Hokage llegó a la recepción y se puso en frente de la actual directora, mirándola con furia.

— ¡Te dije que nunca pusieras a Naruto en la planta baja! ¡Es más fácil que se escape!

—P-pero es que no había lugar disponible en las demás plantas… no planeaba dejarlo solo ni un segundo, pero la recepcionista ha faltado por una emergencia y yo he tenido que…

— ¡Debiste designar a una enfermera para que lo cuidara! O en todo caso para que atendiera la recepción.

—Es que no planeaba tardarme… cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía tres horas aquí…

—Te confiaste porque vine a supervisar… pensaste que yo me encargaría de cuidar al cabeza hueca de Naruto pero no es así, ¡He estado ocupada con otras cosas! Y de pronto siento ganas de hacerle una pequeña visita y me encuentro con la camilla ¡VACÍA!

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, por favor, le prometo que lo buscaré y lo traeré de vuelta…

Ninguna de las dos parecía notar mi presencia, pero yo tampoco me hacía notar. Sentía mucha intriga ante el dialogo que sostenían.

— ¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? —la mirada de la Hokage pasó de ser de rabia a preocupación total— Ese niño recibió una puñalada… y es tan tonto que no le importó, ese idiota…

Mi corazón se congeló por un segundo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi respiración se agito.

—P-puñalada… —al murmurar esto ambas doctoras voltearon a verme, por fin.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —gruñó la rubia— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo… vine a ver a Naruto Uzumaki… él está aquí ¿no? —tanto era mi asombro que no pensé lo que pregunté. Era obvio que él ya no estaba aquí.

—Si has estado de metiche escuchando todo lo que le he dicho a la tonta de Shizune, entonces sabrás que ese niño idiota se ha escapado de su habitación —dijo frunciendo el seño.

Me sentí fatal. El aire me faltaba y ambas doctoras se dieron cuenta de eso.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó Shizune-san con amabilidad.

—Si… —contesté con un tono de voz apenas audible— Por cierto, soy Sasuke Uchiha, ya que quería saberlo —voltee a ver a la Hokage indicándole que esas últimas palabras eran para ella, y esta lanzó un bufido al aire.

—Eres el mocoso Uchiha… perfecto, si quieres ver a Naruto entonces la tienes fácil, él vive cerca de la mansión Uchiha. Lo más probable es que haya vuelto a su casa.

—Yo… no se donde vive.

La rubia me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Shizune, has algo útil y dale la dirección del idiota de Naruto a este otro idiota —se dio media vuelta y regresó al lugar de donde vino, la habitación del dobe al final del pasillo.

Shizune-san lanzó un suspiro de alivio una vez quedamos solo nosotros dos. Me volteó a ver y me dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

—Discúlpala por favor, ella no suele ser así de ruda, es solo que está muy preocupada por Naruto-kun… ella lo quiere mucho.

— ¿Es verdad que ha sido apuñalado? —sentí como mi voz se quebraba.

—Pues… ha sido herido con un arma blanca en el abdomen, pero solo ha sido un rozón, una herida superficial. Tsunade-sama ha exagerado un poco.

Por alguna razón eso no me hacía sentir mejor, de hecho no podía sentirme más horrible de lo que ya lo hacía. El pecho me dolía, quemaba…

—Pero está bien, ¿verdad? —el tono de mi voz no parecía poder normalizarse.

—Básicamente si, pero ese niño es muy descuidado, se ha ido sin haber sido dado de alta… quien sabe que pueda ser de él debido a su descuido y terquedad.

—Ese estúpido, solo complicando las cosas… —según yo solo había pensado lo anterior, pero por la cara de Shizune-san pude darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ella me miró con ojos apacibles.

—Debes quererlo mucho para enfadarte así… —me dedicó una sonrisa, después se giró y empezó a rebuscar en un enorme libro de pastas rojas, apuntó un pequeño párrafo en una hoja de papel y regresó a verme. Entonces me extendió el papel.

—Toma, esta es la dirección de Naruto-kun —tomé el papel y ella me puso una mano encima del hombro—, si llegas a verlo por favor dile que por su culpa amaneceré sin piernas y posiblemente sin cabeza, que vaya a visitarme a mi tumba y deje unas flores bonitas.

—G-gracias… y por favor no sea tan drástica, sin usted este hospital no funcionaría, a Tsunade-san no le conviene perderla.

—Gracias… emm… ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Veo que no me conocía, debe ser una mujer muy poco superficial si es que no conoce a Sasuke Uchiha… usted me agrada —le dediqué una media sonrisa, algo que jamás hacía con ninguna otra mujer.

—Eres un chico adorable —me devolvió la sonrisa—, suerte y adiós.

Nos dimos un cordial apretón de manos y salí disparado del hospital. Solo intenté controlarme un poco para poder demostrar mi agradecimiento a Shizune-san, pero este sentimiento de dolor, incertidumbre e impotencia seguía quemando mi pecho.

Revisé la dirección que me había proporcionado la directora del hospital. "Calle Kunai #274, Bosques altos de Konoha". Efectivamente vivía en la misma zona que yo, pero la dirección no tenía nada que ver con la casa de los Yamanaka. Eso eliminaba mis dudas por completo, me quedaba claro que la opción de que por alguna razón esa fuera su vivienda quedaba totalmente descartada. Pero esa calle me sonaba… Calle Kunai, calle Kunai, calle Kunai… ¿Sera…?

Salí corriendo en dirección a "Bosques altos", donde estaba mi casa. No tardé mucho en llegar. Estoy seguro de que en mi vida había corrido así de rápido. Comencé a leer los letreros en la entrada de cada calle de la zona. Para cuando había recorrido medio lugar aún no localizaba la dirección. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la calle done estaba mi casa. Pasé frente a la calle "Kage", después frente a la calle "Tai", seguida de la calle "Gen". Quedaba sólo una calle antes de llegar a "Senbon", donde se ubicaba la mansión Uchiha, mi hogar. Avancé lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la calle anterior a la mía. Empecé a rebuscar con la mirada el letrero con el nombre de la calle inscrito en él. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo localizaron. Deletree con cuidado cada letra para cerciorarme de que estaba en lo correcto y que mis ojos no me engañaban. K-U-N-A-I… Calle Kunai. Sabía que lo había escuchado antes… habiendo tantas calles después de la mía algo me decía que esta tenía que estar antes. Pero no sabía que era la anterior a donde yo vivía.

Dejé mi desidia de lado y comencé a transitar por en medio del asfalto para tener una visión general del lugar. Voltee a izquierda y derecha cada vez que pasaba una nueva mansión, en busca del número 274. Cuando estaba justo en medio de la calle fue cuando, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con una enorme mansión, la más grande del lugar, aunque a mi punto de vista era del mismo tamaño que la mía. Aún así siendo la más grande de todas… era la más descuidada. Parecía abandonada. En la entrada tenía un gran letrero con la palabra "Namikaze" inscrito en él. El número estaba junto al letrero y con color dorado, "274".

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a la entrada. El portón estaba cerrado pero no tenía ningún candado que impidiera el acceso. Una vez dentro de los dominios de la enorme mansión avancé hasta la puerta principal. Toqué el timbre pero este no sonó, por lo que me vi obligado a hacerlo a la antigua, golpeando la puerta varias veces. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y nadie se dignaba a abrirme. Seguí insistiendo hasta que escuché un débil chillido provenir del interior.

— ¡Ya voy!… ¿puede esperar-datte…bayo? —sentí un gran alivio al escuchar su molesta voz. Definitivamente… era Naruto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de espera que me parecieron eternos, por fin el dobe se dignó a abrir la puerta. No sabía el asombro que mostraríamos ambos al momento de que nos vimos las caras. Naruto estaba vestido aún con la playera y pantalón estilo pijama con la que solían vestir a los enfermos en el hospital general. Uno de sus ojos estaba morado, su labio reventado, su pómulo derecho figuraba de color rojo y con una de sus manos sostenía la parte baja de su abdomen, de lado izquierdo. Jadeaba de manera parecida a la vez en que quedamos encerrados, pero eso parecía más producto de la dificultad de venir hasta la entrada que otra cosa. No encontraba la manera de describir lo que sentí cuando lo vi. Estaba feliz de verlo, de saber que estaba bien… pero entre más lo miraba mas me daba cuenta que de hecho no estaba nada bien, su estado era deplorable, y para colmo era por mi culpa.

—Sasuke… —su rostro denotaba sorpresa, al igual que el mío.

—T-tú… Naruto… estas…

No podía hablar bien debido a la impresión. Vi sus intenciones de invitarme a pasar, pero antes de dejarlo siquiera hablar lo tomé por los hombros y lo atraje hacia mí. Lo envolví entre mis brazos de una manera tan efusiva que parecía que quería partirlo en dos. Este ni siquiera se resistió. Pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello… Mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar.

— ¿Estas bien teme? —su tono de voz era suave, calmado… como de alivio.

—Estoy bien… —me separé de él para tenerlo frente a frente— ¡Eres tú el que está mal!

Lo sostenía por los hombros con fuerza. Este empezó a formar una mueca de dolor conforme iba avanzando el poder de mi agarre. Mi ira empezaba a desbordarse. ¿Cuándo comencé a sentir tanto enojo? Naruto estaba bien, a salvo. ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Sasuke, espera, me lastimas…

No le hice caso, en vez de eso lo empujé adentro de la casa, ignorando el hecho de que había dejado la puerta abierta. Comencé a zarandearlo en busca de una respuesta.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Este problema era solo mío, ¿Por qué te has arriesgado?

—Yo… es que… —de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas tenues.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Dime ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si algo peor te pasaba, eh?

—Lo siento, Sasuke…

Lo empujé soltando sus hombros con brusquedad. Naruto trastabilló un poco antes de dejarse caer de sentón en el suelo. Se llevó las manos a su abdomen bajo, oprimiéndolo con fuerza. En su playera empezó a traslucirse un color rojo proveniente de esa zona. Mis piernas flaquearon haciendo que por poco cayera de rodillas cuando recordé lo que había escuchado en el hospital. Naruto tenía una puñalada, y ahora recordaba en donde era.

—Yo… lo lamento Naruto —me acerqué a él y lo ayude a levantarse, este lo hizo con mucha dificultad—, no pensé lo que hice, no pensé que…

—N-no te preocupes… estaba a punto de cambiar la gasa de todos modos, lo mas seguro era que sangrara de todos modos… —volvió a dolerse de su herida, entonces lo llevé hasta el sofá mas cercano que encontré y lo ayudé a sentarse, después cerré la puerta para evitar la intromisión de gente inoportuna.

—Claro que me preocupo. Me dejé llevar, lo siento… estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo en estos momentos. Pensar que pude haberte ayudado —la expresión de Naruto me dio a entender que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo—. Yo pasé por ese oscuro callejón donde te golpearon esos sujetos… me pasé de largo sin siquiera importarme lo que te estaban haciendo. Pero no sabía que eras tú… lo lamento, de verdad… —apreté los puños con fuerza, si pudiera odiar a alguien con todo mi corazón en estos momentos sería a mí mismo.

Entonces el dobe me dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Algo me decía que él sabía que yo lo había visto. Quizá… quizá tuvo la oportunidad de verme a lo lejos.

—Tú lo has dicho, no sabías que era yo, así que tranquilo.

—Pero es que, tus heridas… tu puñalada… además acabo de hacerte todavía mas daño.

—No te preocupes, esta herida no es tan grave, es solo superficial, un rozón. Además estabas enojado, lo se, fui un tonto… pero es que no quería que esas personas…

— ¿Qué? Dímelo.

—No, nada, olvídalo.

—Shikamaru me lo contó todo, no tienes que seguir fingiendo.

Un deje de pesadez se hizo ver en el rostro de Naruto, dejando caer la vista al suelo.

—Ha sido un fracaso… mi idea de protegerte…

— ¿Protegerme? —me incliné hacia él, tomé su barbilla con mi mano derecha y lo obligué a levantar la vista hasta toparse con la mía— ¿Por qué habría un chico que acabo de conocer… querer protegerme?

Su rostro se enrojeció a tal grado que parecía un tomate. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas amenazaban en volver a salir de sus ojos.

—Porque… te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí en tan poco tiempo… no quería que te pasara nada…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

— ¿Y crees que viéndote en este estado me voy a sentir mejor?

—Prefiero esto, que te molestes conmigo, a que esos tipos…

No lo dejé terminar su frase, justo en ese momento me arrodillé frente a él y lo abracé de una manera en la que no me había nacido abrazar a nadie en mucho tiempo. Comencé a temblar ligeramente cuando sentí caer sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro.

—Yo… —la voz me temblaba, pero no podía permitirme pausarme en estos momentos— tampoco creí… llegar a sentir esto que siento por ti… jamás creí que serías tan importante para mí…

—Cuando te conocí pensé que nunca te caería bien… y ahora, en tan poco tiempo…

—En tan poco tiempo te has convertido en algo más que un compañero para mí Naruto… tú eres…

— ¿Un amigo?

Esas palabras me hicieron poner los pies sobre la tierra. ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? No lo se, solo se que no era eso…

—Si Naruto, somos amigos, y por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo… tú eres…

—Mi mejor amigo —me estremecí al escucharlo terminar la frase de la misma manera en que planeaba hacerlo yo.

—No podrías haberlo dicho mejor —me separé de él quedando cara a cara, entonces le dediqué una sonrisa, la cual me correspondió difícilmente.

Ya nada importaba por ahora, en este segundo todo era perfecto. No me importó el hecho de que hubiera gente extraña siguiéndome ni nada por el estilo. Me bastaba con saber que Naruto… mi mejor amigo estaba aquí conmigo, bien y a salvo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**PettichinaD'muZ: **Awww gracias por la comprension! ^^ disculpa la tardanza, espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado... gracias por leer y comentar, eso me anima a seguir! :D

**Wanda Meyer: **Kyaa! como amo tus revs haha xD ahora soy la aprendiz de Kishimoto! soy igual de malvada que el muajaja xP espero este capi no se te pase tan rapido... aunque es mas corto asi que creo que si, lo leeras rapido D: pero lo que me interesa es que te guste! gracias por leer y por esos lindos coments tuyos :)

**Hinata -Hiroko: **Aqui esta la conti! :D gracias por leer y dejar tu lindo comentario siempre, eso me anima mucho! :D

**hinatamesias18Echizen: **La conti ha llegado! :D pues ya se supo que paso con Naru haha xD espero este capi tambien haya sido de tu agrado... gracias por leer y dejar tu lindo coment :)


	8. La vista mas hermosa

**Hola :)**

**Bueno, quería avisarles que estoy muy (muuuuuuuuuuuy D:) enferma, asi que no se si pueda tener listo el proximo capitulo a tiempo :( en todo caso ustedes esten al pendiente, sino mil disculpas por adelantado, de ser así se publicaría el 17/04/13 u.u**

**Entonces, como disculpa por mi posible tardanza les adelantare el nombre del próximo capítulo: "Primer beso" :'D en fin, disfruten el capítulo, gracias a los que leen y otro gracias mas especial a quienes comentan ^^**

* * *

"_Te recuerdo, amor mío… no fue mi decisión serlo, no fue mi decisión fallarte… sólo quería verte feliz"_

"**La vista mas hermosa"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

—Una vez mas, lo siento —se limpió las lágrimas con la parte inferior de su muñeca.

—Ya no tienes que seguir disculpándote, debería ser yo él que te pida una disculpa a ti… —me puse de pie y lo apunté con el dedo índice— ¡Pero no lo haré! ¡No me disculparé con un dobe como tú!

— ¿Eh? ¡PERO QUE DICES! —imitó mi acción de apuntarme con el dedo pero sin ponerse de pie, lo mas seguro era que supusiera un gran esfuerzo para él— ¡Es tu culpa por…! Por…

—Jajajaja, ni siquiera puedes encontrar una razón válida ¿no es así?

—C-cállate, idiota…

—En vez de estar rezongando deberías regresar al hospital, Shizune-san ha recibido una gran reprimenda por parte de la Hokage, se veía muy enfadada.

—Pobre Shizune-neechan… pero es que no me gusta ese lugar, no puedo pagarlo…

— ¿Entonces es solo por eso? ¿Solo por eso te has escapado?

—Tsunade-baachan siempre quiere curarme gratis, pero no puedo permitir eso, soy muy torpe y me la paso lastimándome, eso solo es una gran pérdida para el hospital.

—Si ella lo paga el hospital no pierde nada.

—Es una apostadora compulsiva, no ha de tener ni un centavo… lo mas seguro es que use el dinero del hospital o de la ciudad para pagar los gastos.

—Así que te vas antes de estar recuperado para que lo que ella pague solo sea un desperdicio.

—Si me voy antes del alta no tiene que pagar nada, ¿no?

—Si, aún así debe pagar, y aunque no fuera así tendría que pagar las medicinas y tratamientos que te han proporcionado.

Su rostro palideció mas de lo que ya estaba debido a su obvia perdida de sangre. Este chico en verdad era un tonto.

—Oh… entonces…

—Exacto, tus escapadas clandestinas no tienen ningún sentido, usuratonkachi.

Lanzó un bufido de pesar sin siquiera devolverme el insulto.

—Es verdad, ¡soy un usuraton… eso! —comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Detente estúpido! —detuve su mano para que parara de auto infringirse castigo a sí mismo—¿Quieres causarte una contusión?

—Si, eso quisiera… —se veía totalmente deprimido.

—Eres todo un caso —suspiré con pesar—, parece que no te gusta recibir nada de nadie… eso significa que nunca aceptaras mi pequeño obsequio.

— ¿Obsequio?

Seguía llevando los lentes que le había comprado a Naruto la vez pasada. Ni siquiera me acordaba que llevaba la mochila en mis hombros. La descolgué para rebuscar en su interior el pequeño paquete que contenía los anteojos. Una vez que lo encontré lo saqué y se lo extendí esperando a que lo tomara.

—Anda, es para ti —lo incité a que agarrara el obsequio moviéndolo frente a su rostro.

Este lo tomó con desidia. Lo abrió con lentitud, lo cual me desesperaba, ya que ansiaba conocer su reacción. Una vez que vio su contenido la cara que puso fue de total sorpresa.

—T-te dije que no era necesario —pareció como si quisiera devolvérmelos pues estiro un poco la mano donde los tenía, pero después la regresó a su lugar.

—Jajaja, parece que has comprendido que a veces simplemente no puedes negar la ayuda de los demás. Sabes que si me los regresas no me estarás devolviendo el dinero que gasté.

—No, no te los regresaré, son muy bonitos… pero te los pagaré, eso es seguro.

—Genial —extendí mi mano hacia él—, son 48000 Yens.

Por poco dejó caer los lentes de la impresión. Me era muy grato y divertido verlo reaccionar de esa manera.

— ¡48000 Yens! ¿En que estabas pensado cuando decidiste darme un obsequio así de caro?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, es un obsequio, no tienes que pagármelos —puse una de mis manos encima de su cabello y lo revolví un poco—. No seas un orgulloso en estos momentos que te encuentras como saco de boxeo por mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa.

—Olvida eso, si es mi culpa y punto.

—Oye, no seas un orgulloso en estos momentos que estoy aceptando tu obsequio.

Naruto colocó el obsequio en una de las mesitas más cercanas al sofá. No me quedo más que bajar la vista con resignación. Me había ganado en mi propio juego. Pero cuando levanté la vista me tomé el tiempo necesario para examinar el lugar, cosa que no había hecho todavía por obvias razones. El techo estaba adornado con un hermoso candelabro que a mi punto de vista era de muy buena calidad. Los tapices contaban con un diseño totalmente exquisito, al igual que los muebles. Pero todo estaba muy sucio, polvoriento y oxidado. Arriba de la enorme chimenea que había en la sala estaba colocado un gran cuadro con marco dorado alrededor. En la imagen se podía ver a un matrimonio joven, un hombre de cabello rubio y una mujer de cabello largo y rojo. Ambos sostenían un pequeño bulto en sus manos, un bebé de apenas unos cuantos meses de edad, con cabello rubio y ojos azules al igual que el hombre, y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de la mujer.

— ¿Me veía bien sin las marcas verdad? —la voz de Naruto me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

—Debí suponer que tú eras la cosa de ahí —apunté al bebé de la foto.

—Ten mas respeto, yo era muy bello en ese entonces —se puso de pie sin que yo pudiera impedírselo, se dirigió hasta la chimenea y acarició la foto con la yema de sus dedos.

—Aún sigues siéndolo dobe… —este me volteó a ver con sorpresa. Mi rostro se sonrojó al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir— Q-quiero decir, tu madre era muy bella, se nota que sacaste sus facciones.

El rostro de Naruto estaba igual de sonrojado que el mío.

—Gracias, teme… —se dirigió de nuevo al sofá en el que estaba antes y se sentó con dificultad. Yo me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

—Me pregunto por qué nunca nos encontramos antes en el camino a la escuela, ya que vivimos tan cerca —intentaba cambiar de tema para romper la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

Pero eso solo hizo que el semblante de Naruto cambiara de sonrojado a sombrío.

—Casi siempre me levanto tarde, por eso no nos veíamos muy seguido en la mañana, pero todos los días regresábamos juntos… todos…

Me sorprendí a tal grado que mi quijada se desencajó como si fuera una serpiente.

—Yo… nunca te vi, lo siento.

—Lo se, he pasaba desapercibido por ti durante todo 1er año… pero yo siempre supe quien eras tú, siempre supe que eras el chico que estaba antes de mí en la lista de asistencia, siempre supe que tu casillero estaba a lado del mío, siempre he sabido quien es Sasuke Uchiha.

Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

—Pensé que tú también ignorabas mi existencia, eso me hiciste creer la primera vez que hablamos.

—Como tú me ignorabas por completo decidí hacer lo mismo… —el color rojo volvió a llenar sus mejillas— pero por favor no te burles de mí, soy patético.

La cabeza me empezaba a doler. Me sentía realmente mal por todo el tiempo que había ignorado a Naruto. Pero era verdad que su existencia era casi nula para mí. Quizá desde que relacioné su apariencia con la de Deidara esto ha sido así.

—No podría burlarme de ti, no podría… —tenía que cambiar el tema, de nuevo.

—Ya veo, es muy amable de tu parte.

—Por cierto, recuerdo que cuando nos quedamos encerrados dije que era una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor, pero solo tú hablaste.

— ¿Esa era la intención, no?

—Pues si, pero no me parece justo que ahora yo conozca una parte muy importante de tu vida y tu no conozcas nada de la mía.

—Me dijiste como murieron tus padres, es básicamente lo que yo hice.

—Pero dime, ¿Te dije que murieron un día después de mi cumpleaños número 7?

Ahora era él quien denotaba una gran sorpresa en su expresión.

—Eso es… —no tenía palabras para expresarme lo que sentía, eso era seguro.

—Es hora de que tú te quedes callado y me escuches a mí —me moví un poco para quedar mas cerca de él—. Seré rápido así que pon atención… mi estación favorita es el invierno, no me gustan los dulces, amo los tomates, me gusta mucho leer, no me gustan las mentiras ni que me oculten las cosas, no me gusta el grupo de mi hermano ya que su música no me llama la atención y de hecho no estoy muy contento con Itachi como para tomarme el tiempo de escucharlo, además tengo un habito muy feo el cual mi hermano no aprueba pero no puede hacer nada para impedirme hacerlo —rebusqué entre mi mochila hasta que encontré mi cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, los saqué y puse un cigarro en mi boca, lo encendí y después lancé el humo a la cara de Naruto—. Como podrás ver suelo traer de estos a donde quiera que vaya, y no me importa a quien pueda molestar o no —la expresión de Naruto era todo un poema, parecía que no le agradaba el humo en lo absoluto, así que opté por apagarlo restregándolo en mi mochila, ya que si lo hacía en el suelo o la pared terminaría dañando mas la alfombra y el tapiz.

—Vaya, eso… no me lo hubiera imaginado, pero eres muy amable al suspender tu vicio por mí, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que me desagrada el humo-dattebayo.

—No es un vicio, es un hábito, además solo lo he hecho porque a un lisiado como tú no le viene nada bien ese humo, pero no te acostumbres a que lo apague solo porque te molesta.

—No esperaba menos —seguía moviendo la nariz como si fuera un roedor, algo que era realmente… ¿adorable?

—Un día… —tomé su barbilla con una de mis manos, obligándolo a girarse hacia mí—, ten esto por seguro, un día te contaré aquello que no quise decirte durante nuestro encierro, ese gran secreto que me guardo… un día lo sabrás. Sólo espera un poco, cuando esté listo te lo diré.

—No te preocupes —bajó su vista obligándome a soltarlo—, hay cosas que simplemente uno debe guardarse en lo mas profundo del corazón, yo lo entiendo… pero si tienes la confianza de decírmelo eso me haría muy feliz —levantó la mirada y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa de la manera mas sincera que pude. Pero la sonrisa de Naruto se distorsionó por una mueca de dolor. Lo vi llevar sus manos hasta la herida de su abdomen.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunté preocupado.

—Si, no es nada, no te preocupes.

—Hablando de eso… necesito que me cuentes como fueron las cosas, necesito saber todo acerca del incidente en el que te viste involucrado por mi culpa.

Naruto jadeaba al momento que empezaba a sudar frío. Lo mas seguro era que recordar ese suceso no fuera muy grato para él.

—Está bien, te lo contaré todo. Te lo debo después de hacerte enojar por mis acciones irresponsables.

—Lo hiciste pensando en alguien más, alguien que te importa, eso lo justifica.

—No parecía que pensaras eso cuando llegaste.

—Me tomó por sorpresa, pero no estamos hablando de eso, sino de cómo pasaron las cosas.

—Está bien, te diré como pasó todo…

_**Flashback**_

**(POV: Naruto Uzumaki)**

Corría y corría sin descanso hacia el callejón donde se encontraban esos tipos sospechosos que nos seguían a mí y a Sasuke desde hace ya vario tiempo. Desde días atrás que me percaté de su presencia, pero últimamente habían estado más persistentes. Pensé que se trataban de unos simples pandilleros o asaltantes de ciudad, pero la realidad era otra. Tenía que averiguar que era lo que querían de Sasuke, ya que recientemente me percaté de que aparecen incluso en otros lugares, siempre en sitios donde Sasuke llega antes que yo. Solo esperaba que el sensei no se enfadara demasiado por mi repentina partida del aula. Es solo que… no puedo seguir ignorando esta situación, si puedo impedir que esos sujetos hagan daño a Sasuke entonces haré lo que mi cuerpo me permita. No desfalleceré, no me dejaré vencer sin antes intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, sin importar lo que me pase.

Por fin había llegado al oscuro callejón donde siempre éramos observados por esos misteriosos sujetos. Tenía miedo, lo admito, pero me prometí a mí mismo que me armaría de valor por él, por Sasuke. Me acerqué con desidia a ese espantoso lugar. Entonces escuché la voz de uno de ellos dirigirse a alguno de sus compañeros.

—Ese estúpido de Uchiha está resultando muy difícil de atrapar, siempre está acompañado por ese otro estúpido rubio.

Me acerqué un poco mas, entonces me di cuenta del descuido que cometí. Había pateado una roca por accidente, uno de los tipos no tardó en percatarse de mi acto. Escuché como se murmuraban entre sí, diciendo que posiblemente solo había sido un gato. Entonces sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro. Mi miedo fue tal que no pude siquiera voltear para saber de quien era. Lo siguiente que escuché fue pronunciado por la voz de una mujer.

—Parece que la rata amarilla los ha estado escuchando, par de inútiles.

Me empujó y yo caí de rodillas dentro del callejón. Cuando levanté la vista me encontré con dos hombres frente a mí, sonriendo. Uno estaba un poco encorvado y una venda blanca cubría su cabeza, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello negro y peinado en punta.

—Mira Zaku, parece que hemos invocado al desgraciado —dijo el de las vendas.

—Jajaja, somos unos putos adivinos ¿verdad Dosu? —respondió el de cabello negro.

—No son absolutamente nada par de idiotas, yo lo encontré —intervino la chica, posando uno de sus pies encima de mi cabeza y haciendo que me inclinara frente a ellos.

—Eres una aguafiestas Kin —se quejó aquel al que llamaban Zaku.

Intenté levantarme pero la mujer volvió a pisotearme, ahora más fuerte. El tipo de las vendas me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y me levantó en vilo.

—Haber pequeño idiota, quiero que me digas por que te la pasas interviniendo con nosotros, ¿eh?

—Y-yo no… —estaba muy asustado para hablar. Recibí un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndome toser.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Por qué nos espías?

—Porque yo… no dejaré que le hagan nada malo a Sasuke, por eso.

—Oh, no le haremos nada malo —intervino la mujer, acariciando mi mejilla—, solamente lo tendremos cautivo hasta que paguen lo que pedimos por él, eso es todo.

—Su familia es muy rica e influyente —continuó el otro sujeto, Zaku—, nada les costara pagar unos cuantos millones por su adorado bebé de la casa.

—No dejaré que le hagan nada, ni que lo priven de su libertad —le escupí en el rostro al sujeto que me sostenía en el aire, mas sin embargo no se inmuto.

— ¿Crees que dejaré que me escupas en la cara como si nada, solo porque eres un mocoso? —me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar, solamente que ahora estaba mas cargado de fuerza e ira.

Me arrojó contra la pared haciendo que un fuerte dolor me recorriera la espina dorsal.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese chiquillo Uchiha? ¿Es tu novio o que? —se burló la mujer dándome una fuerte patada.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad Kin?

—Cállate Zaku.

—Cállense los dos, ese chico no ha de ser mas que su mejor amigo… por eso viene y nos quiere arruinar los planes.

—Él… eso no les incumbe —apenas y podía hablar, el dolor era persistente y molesto.

—Sea como sea, espero hayas tenido una vida feliz, chiquillo —a estas alturas ya ni siquiera podía diferenciar las voces que acababa de conocer, me era muy difícil—, porque no pasaras de hoy.

Una lluvia de patadas comenzó a caer sobre mi cuerpo ya de por si magullado. Muchas de ellas me dieron en la cara, por lo cual empecé a sentir la incomodidad de la sangre cayendo por la comisura de mis labios. Sabía que había mas sangre en mi rostro, pero la que caía por los labios era la que me causaba mas cosquillas. Si tan solo pudiera sentir esas cosquillas por todo el cuerpo en vez de este terrible dolor…

—Pobre chico, me da un poco de lástima —intervino la mujer, deteniendo sus golpes—, deberíamos acabar con su miseria de una vez por todas.

La sangre que aún quedaba dentro de mí se sintió congelar. El hombre de cabello negro me levanto del cuello de la camisa, entonces el hombre de las vendas intervino.

—Déjamelo a mí Zaku, tengo ganas de cortar algo —aquel que respondía al nombre de Zaku chasqueó la lengua y me arrojó al suelo con suma fuerza, haciendo que un poderoso calambre me recorriera la espina dorsal.

— ¿Así de pronto? ¿Desde cuando le haces caso a Kin? —me volvió a levantar de la misma manera y me empezó a dar golpes por todo el torso.

Quería desfallecer en ese momento, dejar de sentir más dolor… entonces pude notarlo levemente. ¿Ese de ahí a lo lejos… era Sasuke? No, ahora menos que nunca podía dejarme derrotar. Tenía que evitar que estos malditos voltearan fuera del callejón y vieran a Sasuke. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salí de la escuela? ¿Acaso ya era la hora de salida? Es mas… ¿A que hora me fui? Eso no importaba ahora, ya que Sasuke estaba aquí y yo tenía que protegerlo, sin importar que.

—Son un puñado de tontos, los tres… —comencé a hablar sin sentido, esperando garantizar su atención— ¿Creen que esto significa algo de dolor para un estudiante de preparatoria?

—Serás bastardo… —gruñó la mujer dándome un fuerte puñetazo cerca del ojo. Los otros dos reaccionaron mas tranquilamente, pero aún así de manera sádica.

Continuaron los golpes y demás, solo que ahora provenientes de los tres al mismo tiempo. Sasuke seguía parado ahí como tonto. ¿Pero que pretendes teme? Se útil para algo y aléjate de aquí… por favor… no quiero que te hagan daño… no quiero… Entonces lo vi, comenzó a andar su paso dudosamente hasta que de a poco se fue alejando. Eso es, así está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por un chico que de seguro ni siquiera reconociste, no a esta distancia e iluminación… Vete Sasuke, no voltees, no dudes más… Aléjate… si, así esta bien, ya no puedo verte y ellos tampoco… así este bien… que alivio… estoy feliz…

El hombre de las vendas me tomó de los cabellos y me suspendió en el aire. Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

— ¿Por qué esa cara tan serena? ¿Y qué hay con esa boba sonrisa? ¿Tu vida fue tan mala que te alegras que esté a punto de acabar?

—… —intenté contestar con algo astuto, pero la voz no me salía.

¿Este era el fin? Sabía que, siendo yo, lo mas seguro era irme de este mundo a temprana edad… ¿Pero de esta manera? ¿Ahora? Madre, padre, por lo menos cumplí uno de mis cometidos… encontré la verdadera amistad…

— ¡MIERDA! —canturrearon los tres malditos al unísono.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos no solo por la anterior grosería, también podían escucharse un par de sirenas de patrulla acercarse con lentitud. Quizá una patrulla que rondaba por aquí para vigilar la zona.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Zaku, Dosu…

—No hay de otra… —el hombre de las vendas sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una brillante y filosa navaja. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asustarme por el aspecto de esa cosa, ya que para cuando me di cuenta ya se encontraba enterrada en mi abdomen.

Frío… se sentía frío… el metal… ¿y caliente? La sangre quizá…

Todo me daba vueltas, ni siquiera sentí el golpe de mi cuerpo al caer de lleno al suelo. Escuché las pisadas de los tipos alejarse, mientras que nuevas pisadas se acercaban. Las voces a mi alrededor eran tan lejanas, pero yo sabía que estaban cerca. Un hombre con traje de policía me sostuvo en sus brazos mientras que otro rebuscaba en los alrededores en busca de algo o alguien. El policía me tomó el pulso y reviso mi herida, pude escucharlo decirle a su compañero "No es muy profunda, pero hay que atenderlo rápido". Vaya, ni siquiera pudieron hacer bien su trabajo, esos tontos secuestradores… ¿Tanto fue el miedo a ser atrapados que no pudieron apuñalarme mejor? Pero no era momento de reír internamente debido a mi supervivencia, ya que aún no estaba garantizada.

Y fue así como poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento, sumiéndome en la oscuridad que pesaba en mis párpados.

_**Fin Flashback**_

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

Después de que Naruto terminara de contarme todo lo que le había ocurrido se vio vencido por el cansancio. Yo me sentía fatal por lo que escuché así que me ofrecí a ir a la cocina por un café para ambos, para estar solo un rato, pero cuando regresé con las elegantes tazas en mis manos él ya estaba dormido en el sofá. Respiraba con dificultad, lo mas seguro a causa del dolor. Aún así se veía tan sereno. Dejé las tazas en un mueble y me acerqué a él. La sangre en su playera seguía fresca. Se la quité dejando su torso al descubierto, estaba tan bronceado y bien formado… ¿Pero en que pienso? No es momento para cosas raras. Le quité las vendas que lo envolvían, sería malo si se quedaba así. No sabía donde estaban sus repuestos así que me quité la camisa y la hice trisas, tomé esas trisas y, después de limpiar su herida con las viejas vendas, le puse las tiras de mi camisa para que hicieran la función de una venda.

Era hora de irme, pero no podía irme así sin camisa, y tampoco tenía tiempo de ir a mi casa por una, así que rebusqué en mi mochila hasta encontrar mi playera de educación física, la cual había sacado de mi casillero para lavarla, ya que no la usaba desde el semestre pasado y ya era hora de lavarla. Me dio asco el ponérmela, estaba sucia y si algo me desagradaba mucho era precisamente usar ropa así de asquerosa, pero no había otra opción. A estas horas estaría saliendo del curso, así que esos tipos deben estar en el mismo lugar esperándome. No, no creo que sean tan tontos, pero por lo menos deben estar cerca de esa zona. Debo ir a enfrentarlos, que paguen por lo que le hicieron a Naruto y por lo que intentaron hacerme a mí. Salí de la casa de Naruto en silencio, procurando no despertarlo. Una vez afuera saqué mi teléfono celular y marqué a Shikamaru.

—Oh, Sasuke, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Necesito que mandes una patrulla cerca del lugar donde atacaron a Naruto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Tú solo hazlo, sino lo que me pase será culpa tuya por no hacerme caso.

— ¿De que vas? No seas tonto, eso solo…

— ¡Hazlo quieres! Y procura que no enciendan la sirena, si esos tipos se enteran que andan cerca mi plan se arruinara por completo.

—Vas a enfrentarlos, ya veo… eres igual de descerebrado que Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme?

—Quien sabe.

Después de eso colgó. No pude evitar sonreír tenuemente, eso era un "te ayudaré, ya que" dicho en el idioma de Shikamaru.

Entonces me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el callejón donde habían golpeado a Naruto, pero no había nadie. Caminé un par de calles hacia adelante hasta que por fin escuché un poco de revuelo en un estrecho callejón ubicado entre dos tiendas. Quizá era un perro, quizá esos imbéciles, no lo sabría sin acercarme lo suficiente. Mis pasos eran lentos, no quería ser escuchado. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, la patrulla no se veía por ningún lado y eso no era algo bueno. Me acerqué todavía mas y entonces los vi, ahí estaban ellos. Aún estábamos lejos pero como quiera alcanzaron a verme, así como yo a ellos. Ya no era momento de dudar, esos idiotas pagaran por el daño que han hecho. Ellos se quedaron estoicos en su lugar, cediéndome a mí el primer paso. Sabían que este momento llegaría, que si Naruto había sobrevivido entonces yo no tardaría en buscarlos. Al parecer el carácter de los Uchiha es muy bien conocido.

—Ustedes, imbéciles…

—Vaya, vaya —comenzó a hablar la mujer—, así que el chico rubio sobrevivió, esa es la única razón para…

No la dejé terminar, apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca le lancé una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

—Jajajajaja el chico es rudo —comenzó a reír uno de los hombres, el de cabello negro.

—Tú, maldito… —gruñó la mujer desde el suelo.

Ignoré a ambos y me dirigí hasta donde estaba el hombre de las vendas, intenté meterle un puñetazo en la cara pero este me bloqueó y en cambio me dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, dejándome sin aire.

—Eres un verdadero ingenuo, mocoso —me dijo mientras me pateaba en la cara.

Mi enojo era tan grande que el dolor que sentía era casi inexistente.

—Así que tú… —me costó trabajo pero por fin pude ponerme de pie— tú fuiste quien apuñalo a Naruto, ¿no es así?

— ¿Y que si así fue? —se burló de mí cruzándose de brazos.

Mi ira era descomunal, ni siquiera me importó toda la humillación que acababa de sufrir. Era hora de que pagaran con la misma moneda.

—Deja de perder el tiempo Dosu, toma al chico y vámonos de aquí —insistió el hombre de cabello negro.

Este lo obedeció y me tomó del brazo para después tirar de mí hasta el otro extremo del callejón. Decidí hacerme el desvalido y dejé que me llevaran hasta que llegamos a la entrada de un auto negro sin placas y con vidrios ahumados. Intentaron forzarme a entrar y casi lo lograron, entonces rebusqué entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saqué una navaja suiza, la cual prepare poco antes de llegar. Tomé el vuelo necesario e hice algo que jamás creí hacerle a alguien que no fuera Deidara. Mi mano, el suelo y todo el torso del sujeto se habían teñido de rojo. Le había hecho lo mismo que él había osado hacerle al dobe. De pronto el sonido de varias personas corriendo se escuchó en las cercanías. La voz del jefe de policía Nara ordenó a los secuestradores que soltaran todas sus armas y pusieran sus manos encima de su cabeza. El tipo que estaba en frente de mí, desangrándose, me miraba con ojos de odio. Yo no paraba de jadear. El padre de Shikamaru se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, hijo, estos tipos no verán la luz de la libertad en muchas décadas… y eso si el jurado es benevolente, la verdad es que no es el primer secuestro que intentan y hacen terminar en desgracia.

—Gracias, me alivia saber que no podrán hacer más daño.

Entre los secuestradores se agredían con palabras vulgares, culpándose mutuamente por su ineptitud. Una ambulancia llegó para llevarse al tipo de las vendas, el cual había quedado inconsciente. Y la verdad no era de mi interés lo que le pasara. Lo mejor para mí sería que muriese.

…

Quería ir a casa de Naruto, quería darle la buena noticia de que ya no seríamos acosados. Pero en la delegación se me hizo muy tarde, así que era de mal gusto irrumpirlo a tan altas horas de la noche. Lo mas seguro era que ya estuviera durmiendo en su habitación, y supondría un gran esfuerzo para él ir a la planta baja a abrir la puerta. No me quedaba de otra, ir a mi casa a descansar como una persona normal después de ser semi-secuestrado. En verdad este día había sido de lo peor… aunque no podía dejar de pensar que entre todo lo malo hubo algo bueno. Subí las escaleras con pesadez, no tenía ganas de simplemente irme a dormir, no, en verdad quería hablar con Naruto. Me dirigí hasta mi habitación con lentitud, en vez de irme a dormir de una vez tomaría una ducha, una muy larga y refrescante ducha. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿Kakashi-sensei se habrá metido en problemas? Él era otro afectado de este conflicto.

Una vez tomé un baño como de media hora y por fin me quité mi horrenda playera de deportes, era hora de irme a dormir. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me dio una terrible sensación de vacío. Estaba… demasiado oscuro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abrí las cortinas de este lugar? Solía hacerlo durante el tiempo en que era violado por Deidara, para ver las estrellas, pero últimamente no encontraba razón alguna para ver hacia afuera, ni las estrellas ni el cielo podían cautivarme. Y ahora que recordaba mejor… la última vez que las había abierto fue cuando me arrojé del balcón buscando mi muerte, cuando tenía 11 años de edad, harto de las violaciones de Deidara. Todo quedó como un desafortunado accidente que solo me dejó una marca en la cabeza, solo eso. Decidí experimentar un poco abriendo las cortinas de nuevo, ¿Qué podría pasar? Si me decepciono de lo que veo simplemente debo volver a cerrarlas.

Y así lo hice, sin siquiera haberme puesto algo de ropa todavía, solo con una toalla enredada en mi cintura, me dirigí hasta el enorme ventanal de mi habitación. ¿De que me preocupaba? Nada se podía ver desde afuera si yo no encendía la luz, así que no había razón para cohibirme. De todas maneras no había nada grandioso que ver, solo estaba el mismo cielo de siempre, las mismas estrellas, la misma luna, la misma casa abandonada que esta justo enfrente… pero, ¿no está abandonada? Una luz acababa de encenderse en la habitación que está justo frente a la mía. Un chico apenas visible entró quitándose la playera. ¿Acaso esta zafado? Tiene la luz encendida y las cortinas abiertas de par en par, y ahora que lo pienso… ¿esa casa no estaba abandonada? Cuando el chico dio la media vuelta mis ojos vieron algo increíble, algo que no esperaba ver. Era…

—Naruto…

No pude evitar susurrar su nombre al verlo. Este pareció escucharme, pero no me encontró, yo estaba sumido en la penumbra de mi habitación y él era un tonto, así que solo se despistó y siguió con lo suyo, sin importarle. ¿De esto es de lo que me estaba perdiendo al no abrir mis cortinas? Eso era ciertamente una vista muy hermosa, la verdad. ¿Pero que acabo de pensar? Algo es seguro, no soy un idiota y se que algo extraño pasa en mí. Esto… no es normal, jamás había sentido esto. Pero decidí no pensar mucho en el asunto, en vez de eso continué viendo a Naruto, el cual ahora había abierto su ventana y había salido hacia su pequeño balcón. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no salía al mío, pero ahora tenía motivo para hacerlo. Aún así seguía sorprendido, la casa de Naruto en realidad era la casa que estaba detrás de la mía, la cual todo este tiempo creí abandonada. Todo tenía sentido ahora, siendo que Naruto vive una calle antes que yo. Él estuvo un rato recargado en la barda de su balcón viendo las estrellas, parecía fascinado. Sentía unas ganas enormes de hablarle en estos momentos, pero otro día sería, él se veía cansado. De vez en cuando se dolía de su herida en el abdomen pero sin hacer muchos gestos. Entonces me di cuenta que aún llevaba las trizas de mi camisa enredadas en él. Dejé entrever una media sonrisa en mi rostro casi invisible debido a ese hecho. Ese chico en verdad era todo un dobe… pero era mi dobe.

**Continuará…**

* * *

*48000 Yens vendría siendo lo equivalente a poco mas de 500 Dolares.

*En raro caso que alguien no los recuerde, los secuestradores estan basados en los personajes de la aldea del sonido que eran comandados por Orochimaru en los examenes chunnin.

**Hinata -Hiroko: **Hola! bueno, creo que es mas largo esta vez ^^ gracias y un saludo!

**neko-chan-nyu: **Hola :) hahah me sonrojas de veras O/O me encantaron tus comentarios, en especial porque le atinaste muy bien a una cosa... veras que la escena donde golpean a Naru se parece mucho a lo que describiste xD gracias por leer hermosa, un saludo ^^

**hinatamesias18Echizen: **Hola :D tienes razon, Naru es muy irresponsable, pero bueno, asi casi siempre, no podía perder esa escencia xD haha gracias por leer y comentar, un saludo!

**AllenWalker: **Hola :) hahaha pues espero no haya sido larga la espera xD gracias por leer y descuida, que ellos no pueden quedarse solo como amigos, jamas lo permitire! xD haha un saludo!

**Wanda Meyer: **Hola :D ya te dije que amo tus comentarios? si, creo que... mas de una vez xD bueno veras, eso de las poesias tendras que esperar unos 40 capitulos mas para saberlo c: (no estoy segura que el fic vaya a ser tan largo, pero a lo que llevo estimado y como soy muy lenta lo mas seguro es que si dure mucho xD), y con respecto a Gaara pues... si, tambien es otra espera, pero valdra la pena :D Ahora bien, aclarare tu duda respecto a si la historia es un sueño o no: Veras, en si es como un sueño vago de Sasuke, él sueña con lo mas significativo e importante, como cuando conocio a Naru, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando se hicieron mas que amigos (aunque eso no pase aun) etc, hasta la epoca actual, pero el fic no se narra como un sueño de él, sino como una historia en tiempo presente, porque saldran cosas que solo Naru o Gaara e Itachi sabran, que obviamente Sasu no puede saber en su debido tiempo... algo así como la peli del titanic, que la historia es narrada por la viejita como si fuera un recuerdo, pero en si no puede saberlo o recordarlo todo, la historia corre como en tiempo presente. ¿Me explique? espero que si u.u haha bueno, tu sigue disfrutando del fic, que para eso lo escribo :) gracias por leer siempre y comentar, un saludo! ^^


	9. Primer beso

**Leyeron el manga 627? D: yo aún no lo supero! y menos porque hoy no hubo manga 628 TwT pero bueno, ya no habra batalla final Naruto vs Sasuke? diganme que opinan ^^**

**Primero que nada gracias a quienes me desearon mejoria por mi enfermedad, ya estoy muuucho mejor :D Espero el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado :) perdon por la tardanza pero la semana pasada no escribi NADA! era semana de examenes y sali horriblemente mal :( pero ya esta aquí el capitulo :3 **

**Tengo un facebook... hecho para platicar con ustedes en mi tiempo libre :D si gustan agregarme entren a mi perfil, ahi esta el link :) **

**Ahora disfruten el capitulo :3 el próximo es el final de la Fase 1: Amigos, y en el capitulo 11 comienza la Fase 2: Amantes :) les advierto que quiza el prox cap quede un poco largo... pero es que tengo que terminarlo asi, sin dividirlo ni nada, porque sino, aunque tendria el mismo largo, aun asi al final el fic tendria como mil ochomil capitulos xD y ya saben, no duden en dejar sus comentarios :D hoy respondere en breve porque estoy actualizando en clase xD**

* * *

"_Y yo me pregunté tantas veces… ¿Acaso tú alguna vez deseaste mi felicidad?"_

"**Primer beso"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

— ¡Hey dobe! ¿Quieres ir al concierto de Akatsuki mañana, conmigo?

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde el incidente con los secuestradores. Kakashi-sensei no tuvo muchos problemas ya que Naruto y yo acordamos no involucrarlo en lo absoluto, según nuestro testimonio "él no pudo hacer nada para evitar el incidente ya que Naruto lo tomó desapercibido". Tampoco es como si él y yo tuviéramos a alguien que se ocupara de ir a reclamarle algo, además que me tomé la libertad de no decirle nada a mi tío. Todo estaba bien ahora, Naruto estaba casi recuperado y en estas dos semanas habíamos convivido de muchas maneras. Fuimos a la feria, a pasear por el parque, e incluso fuimos al cine a ver la película de Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. Otro detalle que me agradó mucho fue que Naruto usó sus lentes todos los días que salimos. Eso me hacía creer que me tenía tanta confianza como para usarlos en mi presencia, aunque no le agradara lucirlos en público. Todo era perfecto, y más ahora que sabíamos que en realidad vivíamos ridículamente cerca. Aún recuerdo cuando descubrí que Naruto era mi vecino de atrás, la noche que lo supe solo me quedé mirándolo sin decirle nada, hasta que este entró de nuevo a su habitación. Pero el siguiente día no fue así, lo sorprendí de una manera tan épica que creo nunca lo voy a poder olvidar.

_**Flashback**_

Era de mañana, el sol apenas se asomaba y Naruto decidió salir a su balcón a darle la bienvenida al nuevo día. Estaba en pijama y no dudó en comenzar a cambiarse con las cortinas abiertas de par en par. Yo lo veía desde lo lejos, evitando entrar en su rango de visión. Primero se quitó la playera holgada que portaba, después de despojó de su pantalón y por último…

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, idiota?

Mi voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, rebuscando por todos lados hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí, quien acababa de salir al balcón. Sus mejillas enrojecieron tanto que podrían alumbrar las calles en la oscuridad.

— ¿Q-qué estas haciendo teme, por qué me miras… y que haces ahí? —no alcancé a ver absolutamente nada de sus partes intimas, tan solo se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se puso su pantalón de nuevo.

—Jajajaja, parece que vivimos mas cerca de lo que ambos pensábamos, dobe.

Su rostro denotaba total sorpresa. Era muy gracioso verlo en ese estado. Entonces sus facciones se relajaron, dejándome ver una media sonrisa.

—Entonces incluso para esto estamos juntos, que interesante —salió de nuevo al balcón y se recargo en la pequeña barda. Yo repetí la acción, quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Parece que así es, usuratonkachi.

Lo escuché reír silenciosamente por lo bajo.

—Gracias Sasuke, por las vendas.

—De nada —le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Aunque te fuiste a los extremos, ¿enserio, tu camisa?

—No terminaría de encontrar tus vendas ni en 10 años con todo tu desorden.

—Bueno, tienes un buen punto.

—Claro que si, y por cierto, tengo algo importante que decirte.

— ¿Qué es?

—Los han atrapado, a los secuestradores… ya no corremos peligro, o bueno, no a manos de ellos por lo menos.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio, como te enteraste?

—Pues… digamos que fui un espectador de primera fila.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Idiota!

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? —lo vi llevarse las manos a la cabeza en señal de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hacían algo, eh? ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo?

—Ahora me entiendes, ¿no?

Su rostro volvió a enrojecerse. No tenía la cara para reclamarme nada después de lo que él hizo, y al parecer por fin se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, por lo menos hay una cosa menos de que preocuparnos.

—Así es, yo si se defenderme, le pagué con la misma moneda al tipo de las vendas.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Ya te lo dije, le pagué con la misma moneda, interprétalo como quieras.

— ¡Lo apuñalaste! —al parecer Naruto no era tan lento como yo creía.

—Se lo merecía —respondí con aplomo.

—Eres terrible… en verdad.

—Venga, no te preocupes, a ti nunca te haré nada, no importa lo que tú me hagas a mí.

—Pues, al menos creo que no tengo que preocuparme de que me apuñales a mí, confío en ti, además no planeo hacerte nada, teme.

—Jajaja, si, ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por dejar de desvestirte con las cortinas abiertas.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Planeo salir aquí mas seguido, así que no te sorprendas si de pronto conozco algún lunar o mancha que escondas en lo mas prohibido de tu ser.

— ¡Tonto! ¿Quién te dice que no será a la inversa? Bueno, no es que quiera verte ni nada por el estilo, pero… todo es posible, ¡Idiota!

—Eso ni tú te lo crees —reí con todo el cinismo posible, me era muy grato verlo así de sonrojado. Además, su repentina e intermitente personalidad tsundere me hacía querer molestarlo aún más.

Y así siguió nuestra discusión hasta que vi al dobe dolerse levemente de su herida; por lo que entré, me cambié rápidamente y me dirigí a su casa. No permitiría que se fuera solo, ya que insistía en querer ir a la escuela incluso en ese estado. Solo a él se le ocurría desperdiciar valioso tiempo en el cual podría descansar… yendo a la escuela. Pero nada se podía hacer, sino se retrasaría. Además, era tan estúpido que si no hubiera estado yo ahí para ayudarle hubiera tardado una eternidad cambiando sus vendas, y no quería llegar tarde al curso y causarle más problemas a Kakashi-sensei. Aunque para variar él fue quien llego tarde, todo por "perderse en el camino de la vida"… de nuevo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Mañana, ¿es enserio, ya es mañana? — su voz sonaba emocionada. Ambos manteníamos nuestra conversación desde nuestros respectivos balcones, mientras nos cambiábamos discretamente en los rincones oscuros de nuestras habitaciones.

—Si, mañana es el concierto, así que hay que ir a recoger los boletos hoy mismo, saliendo de clase.

— ¿Recogerlos? Oye, ahora que lo pienso no tengo mucho dinero para un boleto.

—No te preocupes por eso, por ser el hermano pequeño del guitarrista me deben mis boletos gratis, es por derecho —en verdad ni siquiera había hablado con mi hermano, pero aún así no planeaba pedirle boletos gratis, iba a comprarlos… se que a Naruto no le gustará eso en absoluto, pero una vez estando ahí y con ambos boletos pagados por mí no podría negarse a asistir conmigo.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! —pude verlo saltar de felicidad desde el interior de su habitación. Aún no se ponía los pantalones y andaba en bóxer… eran anaranjados, típico—. Menos mal, para estas fechas ya no debe haber boletos disponibles al público-dattebayo.

¿Es enserio? Parece como si Naruto gustara de arruinar mis anhelos. En todo caso, si no hay boletos disponibles tendré que recurrir a Itachi, para mi desagrado.

—Ya verás que no habrá ningún problema, te lo aseguro.

Ambos continuamos cambiándonos y cuando terminamos ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de despedirnos, ya que nos volveríamos a ver dentro de unos cuantos minutos, todo por que Naruto se quedaba esperándome en la entrada de su calle. Quizá él tardaba menos desayunando y por eso llegaba antes, o quizá porque vivía en la calle anterior, no lo se, pero he intentado pensar en eso lo menos posible. Al parecer se esforzaba mucho por no quedarse dormido, ya que una vez me comentó que la razón por la cual nunca nos veíamos en las mañanas era porque llegaba tarde. Entonces salí de mi casa después de desayunar lo mismo de siempre, pan tostado, solo que en vez de jugo lo tomé con café, ya que aunque intenté dejarlo no pude. Esa si era una adicción. Apenas avancé unos cuantos metros saliendo de mi calle y pude ver a Naruto recargado en el poste donde está la placa con el nombre de su calle, como siempre.

— ¡Hey! —me habló agitando su mano al aire— Apúrate teme, o llegaremos tarde al ultimo día de cursos-dattebayo.

— ¿Último día? —me precipité a su lado y él comenzó a caminar junto a mí.

—Si, la próxima semana la tendremos libre y a la otra entraremos a clases, por fin —se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor de sus heridas y lo demostraba, eso me alegraba—. Aunque claro, como es la primera vez que repruebas supongo que no lo sabías.

—La verdad había olvidado incluso que entramos a clases al terminar la próxima semana.

—Si, será horrible, olvídate de los cursos matutinos de lunes a viernes, volveremos a estar casi todo el día en ese lugar de lunes a sábado —lanzó un suspiro con pesar y bajó los brazos en señal de depresión.

—Tranquilo, llevamos toda la vida estudiando, otro año no es nada.

—Pero… es cambio de año, posiblemente ni siquiera nos toque en el mismo salón-dattebayo.

Tenía toda la razón, después de todo este sería nuestro segundo año así que no habíamos experimentado el cambio de compañeros aún.

—Te lo repito, tú estate tranquilo, hemos salido muy mal en nuestras notas así que posiblemente nos toque juntos —le dediqué una sonrisa.

—A mí siempre me han separado de mis compañeros de cursos, como si yo fuera la manzana podrida y ellos aún tuvieran salvación alejándose de mí.

Entonces, si eso era verdad… sería un problema.

—Todo a su tiempo dobe, ahora no podemos especular nada — ¿Cómo podía intentar calmar a Naruto cuando yo estaba igual?

Avanzamos un poco más y cuando estuvimos situados frente a la casa de los Yamanaka, salió Ino corriendo hacia la calle, lo que hizo que Naruto y yo nos frenáramos, ya que al parecer quería hablar con nosotros.

— ¡Naruto! Y Sasuke-kun también… ¡Hola! —a Naruto lo recibió con un efusivo abrazo mientras que a mí solo me estrechó la mano con cortesía. Ciertamente apenas y habíamos cruzado palabra antes y eso solo por ser la novia de Shikamaru.

— ¡Ino! —mi rubio acompañante le contestó con la misma efusividad que ella— Que sorpresa, ¿Por qué has salido? Sueles estar despierta hasta después de las 11:00 a.m.

—Jajajaja, es verdad, pero tenía ganas de verte —le dedicó una sonrisa que para mí fue la mas horrenda del universo, ¿pero por qué?

—Bien —intervine metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos—, entiendo que quieran hablar y todo eso, pero debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde Naruto.

— ¡Es verdad! No podemos llegar tarde a nuestro último día, así que tendremos que hablar después, Ino.

—No, que mal, pero esta bien… —miró al suelo con pesar— jamás creí verte apurado para ir a la escuela sin que Sakura estuviera ahí —levantó la mirada y ahora esta tenía un deje de astucia.

Las mejillas de Naruto se enrojecieron.

—Q-qué, ¿pero que dices? N-no, eso no tiene nada que ver —parecía sumamente nervioso.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Haruno con todo esto? —inquirí molesto.

—Vaya, ustedes ahora son tan cercanos y aún así ¿no te lo ha dicho? —la rubia lanzó una pequeña risita al aire.

— ¿Decirme que? —mi molestia aumentaba a cada segundo.

—N-nada, no es nada —intervino Naruto con nerviosismo.

—Déjala hablar, dobe.

— ¡No!

— ¡Naruto ama a Sakura en secreto y la quiere invitar a salir!

La voz de Ino resonó tan fuerte que era capaz de encender las alarmas de los autos más cercanos. La sangre se me heló cuando escuché aquello que la Yamanaka gritaba con los ojos cerrados y puños apretados.

— ¡OYE, INO! —bramó molesto el dobe, con la cara mas roja que nunca había visto.

— ¡Lo siento Naru! Pero es que no podía guardármelo mas, él tiene que saberlo, así se quitará de en medio —volteó a verme y me apuntó con el dedo índice—. Naruto guarda su primer beso para Sakura, al igual que su virginidad, no le arruines eso.

No supe que me molestó mas, que lo llamara "Naru" o que hiciera referencia a mí como si fuera un objeto de estorbo… no, no era ninguna de esas cosas lo que en realidad me hacía hervir la sangre.

— ¿Cómo dices, Yamanaka? ¿Qué Naruto ama a quien?

— ¡A Sakura Haruno! —afirmó con aplomo— Y será mejor que no intervengas entre esos dos.

Así que el dobe estaba enamorado de esa escandalosa chica pelo de payaso, Sakura Haruno, y pensaba darle su primer beso. ¿Naruto era así de inocente y puro? Era eso, o era muy malo para conquistar chicas… aún así, por alguna razón el escuchar su nombre, el de Haruno, era lo que me ponía así de molesto.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella ni nada por el estilo —comencé a caminar esperando a que Naruto me siguiera, pero la voz de Ino me hizo detenerme.

—No se trata de eso Sasuke-kun, ese no es el problema. Lo problemático aquí es que ella está enamorada de ti, y todo mundo lo sabe menos tú.

Me giré para ver a ambos rubios y Naruto ocultaba su rostro al momento que apretaba los puños con fuerza, además estaba temblando un poco.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga, sabiendo eso? —mi tono de voz sonaba irritado.

—Que te quites de en medio como ya dije, que no intervengas, ella te quiere a ti y quiero que le digas a Naruto que esta bien que intente conquistarla.

Dirigí mi vista a Naruto, él seguía igual de apenado que antes.

—Está bien dobe, esa chica no me interesa en lo absoluto, has lo que quieras… bésala, abrázala, viólala dulcemente, no me importa.

—Ese no es el problema… —susurró con voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? —inquirió Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque no… —volvió a susurrar él.

—Anda dobe, no estés molesto por una tontería como esta, has lo que se te de la gana —me acerqué y puse una mano sobre su hombro, pero este la apartó violentamente, después levantó la vista para verme a los ojos, estaba llorando, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

— ¡Te dije que ese no es el problema! —después de gritarme salió corriendo hacia la salida de la zona. Voltee a ver a Ino con ojos de enfado.

— ¡Ves lo que provocas! —le grité para después correr detrás de Naruto.

Ino se quedó sola en la calle, ambos ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de Bosques Altos y a Naruto ya empezaba a faltarle el aire, por lo que se recargó en un poste de luz, permitiéndome alcanzarlo.

— ¡Dobe! ¿Pero que ocurre contigo? —me recargué en el mismo lugar que él en busca de un poco de aire, mi condición era igual a la de él.

—No quería que lo supieras —decía entre sollozos—, es muy vergonzoso…

— ¿Qué es vergonzoso, saber que gusta Sakura Haruno?

— Es que no solo me gusta, yo la amo… y no quería que supieras, porque a ella le gustas tú.

Ambos recuperamos la compostura y comenzamos a caminar lentamente a la par, mientras Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

—Deberías cubrir tus ojos hinchados con los lentes que te di.

—Snif snif, no los traje.

—Bien, entonces solo tranquilízate, no me burlaré de ti ni dada por el estilo.

—Aún así, es muy embarazoso.

—Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? —asintió levemente—, entonces tienes que contarme acerca de esto.

Suspiró con pesar y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Está bien, te lo contaré, pero ahora no, cuando salgamos.

—Me parece bien.

El tema principal era Sakura Haruno así que no me hacía mucha ilusión escucharlo de todos modos, pero mi curiosidad era más grande que mi desagrado por esa chica frentona.

…

El último día de clase ciertamente fue un tanto extraño. Por ser precisamente el último curso, Kakashi-sensei se dedicó a recapitular lo que habíamos aprendido a lo largo de las clases. No tuvimos la necesidad de trabajar en equipo lo cual fue bueno, pues el dobe traía la cabeza en las nubes. La mañana transcurrió rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta Kakashi-sensei nos dio salida, se despidió y nos dijo que probablemente volvería a ser nuestro tutor. Ahora por fin había llegado la hora de ir por los boletos a la taquilla, pero quedaba algo lejos por lo tanto optamos por ir en metro. No tenía ganas de esperar a que el chofer pasara por nosotros a la escuela, quería experimentar un viaje urbano junto con Naruto, eso le daría más emoción al momento. Caminamos a la par hasta llegar a la estación. Esperaba a que él mismo sacara el tema de Sakura Haruno a flote, pero no lo hizo. Toda la mañana permaneció callado. Cuando llegamos a la estación intenté comprar los pasajes de los dos, sin embargo Naruto anticipó eso y compró el suyo antes que yo. De verdad que era orgulloso, sería muy difícil conseguir los boletos para el concierto sin que se enterara de que los pagaría yo.

Por fin entramos al metro, el cual estaba completamente vacío, o por lo menos nuestro vagón lo estaba. Eran vacaciones y solo nosotros hacíamos viajes tan temprano, supongo. Eso o alguna jugarreta del destino, ya no se que creer. Ambos nos sentamos juntos en los asientos que estaban más cerca de la puerta. Naruto seguía rehuyendo a mi mirada, entonces le pregunté de golpe algo que me había estado molestado desde hace un rato.

— ¿Me vas a decir desde cuando te gusta esa chica, si o no?

—…

Se puso rojo como un tomate, entonces se levantó del asiento y se colocó en la zona donde las personas que no alcanzan un lugar viajan de pie, sujetadas a una agarradera que cuelga del techo. Pero no podía huir de mí en el metro, así que me puse de pie y me coloqué a su lado, en la línea que estaba en frente.

—No huyas cobarde, cuéntamelo ahora.

—Sasuke, por favor…

—Ahora.

Suspiró con pesar y trago saliva con dificultad.

—Ella me ha gustado desde que la conocí, hace mucho, pero al parecer yo no le agrado, además ella esta enamorada de ti, y contra ti no tengo oportunidad de ganar —bajó la vista con resignación.

Si Naruto supiera que, cuando lo vi en la azotea aquella vez, con sus lentes… me pareció que era el chico mas apuesto de la escuela.

—No te preocupes, no se cuantas veces tenga que repetírtelo pero lo haré las que sea necesario para que te convenzas de eso; ella no me interesa, de hecho ni siquiera me cae bien, así que tienes el camino libre.

—Pero… aún así, lo más probable es que yo no le guste jamás.

—Si sigues así de inseguro, lo mas probable es que no.

—Eres malo Sasuke.

—"_Atención pasajeros, favor de sujetarse bien en sus lugares, el tren hará una parada precipitada"_

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asimilar el mensaje que el copiloto del metro nos dio por el altavoz, sentí un zarandeo por todo el cuerpo así que cerré los ojos y me aferré fuerte de la agarradera donde estaba sujeto. Pero algo extraño ocurrió. Mis labios se sentían tibios, y conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mas calientes. Abrí los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto mirándome fijamente. Estuve a punto de decirle "Oye dobe, aléjate, estas muy cerca" pero mis labios no se movieron, estaban aprisionados… contra los labios de Naruto. Sentí como su piel empezaba a temblar, comprendí que acababa de captar lo que estábamos haciendo. Si será dobe, ¿Por qué no se sostuvo mejor? ¿Y por qué estaba tan nervioso? Quizá era porque acababa de… oh, rayos, acababa de desperdiciar su primer beso conmigo, por accidente. Este no era mi primer beso así que no me sorprendí mucho, pero sentí mis mejillas arder, y mi corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho con los labios de cualquier otra persona. El metro comenzó a andar de nuevo y eso hizo que ahora fuera yo quien perdiera el equilibrio. Empujé a Naruto sin querer hacia el asiento que estaba detrás de él, cayendo yo sobre él. En todo este tiempo nuestros labios no se habían separado. Entonces mi mente se vació de todo pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener, solo una cosa rondaba por mi cerebro: ¿Y si Naruto ya había tenido su primer beso verdadero, entonces la presión por dárselo a Sakura desaparecería? Si, quizá así se sentiría mas seguro. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para lograr profundizar el beso. Con mi lengua exploré toda su cavidad bucal, mis labios se movían de manera precipitada, a diferencia de hace rato que nuestros labios solo chocaban entre si. Lentamente me separé de él y pude ver como me miraba con sorpresa. Ciertamente Naruto no era el primer chico que besaba, pero por alguna razón se sintió… extraño, y bien.

—S-Sasuke… —con pena se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y se rozó los labios.

—Es tu culpa, tú empezaste —me levanté de encima de él y me coloqué a un lado.

—P-pero… ¡Por qué!

— ¿Por qué que? —me hice el indiferente.

— ¿Por qué profundizaste el beso? ¡Idiota! ¡Podría haber quedado como un simple accidente y tú lo arruinaste!

—Lo hice para que así ya no te sintieras tan nervioso a la hora de besar a Sakura.

— ¡Nunca dije que la besaría! Ni siquiera sé si me aceptará… acabas de desperdiciar mi primer beso —se puso las manos en la cara, ocultando su rostro.

Por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir un poco herido. ¿Mi beso… había sido un desperdicio?

—Oye, lo siento, si te pareció tan asqueroso… pues, no se que mas decir.

—No… —levantó la vista y me dedicó una sonrisa— no te preocupes, discúlpame tú a mí, exagere, pero la verdad es que no fue tan malo.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al escucharlo decir eso. Nunca me había importado la opinión de las personas con quien unía mis labios, pero escucharlo a él decirlo que se sintió bien… como que me subía el autoestima, además me hacía vibrar el corazón.

—P-pues… para ser tu primera vez, y para haber sido por accidente, tengo que admitir que no estuvo nada mal.

Ahora era él quien parecía un tomate.

—Oh, bueno… gracias —volvió a taparse el rostro como antes—. Pero… ¡Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar! Nos besamos, y somos chicos.

—Bueno, eso no importa —confesé mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Como que no importa!

—Bueno, somos amigos, y nadie nos vio, solo olvídalo y ya —pero yo no quería que él lo olvidara.

Naruto solo lanzó un suspiro de pesar y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo. Al parecer no diría palabra alguna en un muy buen rato. Y la verdad yo tampoco quería hablar, estaba más afectado de lo que quería aparentar. Tal vez, si no hubiera sido Naruto no me hubiera importado tanto, pero no podía olvidarlo.

…

Tardamos solo unos minutos más en llegar al lugar donde venden las entradas para ver a Akatsuki. Para mi sorpresa aún había unos cuantos boletos disponibles, eran muy pocos pero tuvimos suerte, solo necesitábamos dos. La verdad ni siquiera tenía ganas de velos tocar, solo lo hacía para que Naruto los viera, ya que era su fan. Una vez tuve los boletos en mi poder estuve mas tranquilo, aunque tuve un gran problema cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que los había comprado, cuando le dije que eran regalados. Aún así sus ganas de ver a ese grupo tocar fueron más grandes y lo dejó pasar.

Regresamos en metro de nuevo, pero ahora si había gente viajando en él. Como dije antes, incluso parecía una jugarreta del destino. Llegamos rápido a la estación, aunque ya era tarde de todos modos. Normalmente nos hubiéramos ido a algún lugar a tomar un helado o algo, Naruto haría tonterías como ponerse las cucharas en la cara mientras yo lo veo con desagrado y me río por lo bajo, y algún grupo de chicas se acercarían a coquetearnos inútilmente. Eso era lo normal, pero al parecer él tenía mucha prisa, pues se fue directamente a su casa. No quise demostrar que sin su compañía no tenía nada especial que hacer, así que tomé otro rumbo hacia la tienda de ropa, para comprar alguna camisa nueva y llevarla al concierto. No es que me gustara mucho estrenar ropa, pero necesitaba distraerme un poco. Después de eso me fui a casa, ya estaba oscuro y Naruto ya había apagado las luces. Quizá… lo del beso le había afectado más de lo que yo hubiera creído, tal vez ya no quisiera ni hablarme.

…

Por fin era sábado. Los rayos de sol que se cuelan por las cortinas me despertaron ya que alumbraban todo mi rostro. Me asomé por la ventana para ver si veía a Naruto, pero sus cortinas estaban cerradas. Suspiré resignado y bajé a desayunar. Era día libre y el concierto empezaba hasta las 8 p.m. así que no había prisa en nada. Dejé que la mañana y la tarde pasaran tranquilamente, incluso me tomé la libertad de leer como por décima vez "El ruiseñor y la rosa" de Oscar Wilde. Ciertamente el día transcurrió de manera muy aburrida, así que cuando el reloj dio las 6:30 p.m. mi ánimo subió un poco, debía comenzar a cambiarme pues en el concierto debíamos estar máximo a las 7:30 p.m. Me puse la nueva camisa azul con blanco que acababa de comprar, con unos jeans medio rotos y los primeros tenis que encontré. Estaba un poco nervioso, la verdad nunca había asistido a uno de los conciertos de mi hermano y no tenía ganas de verlo ni a él ni a Deidara. Salí de mi casa en dirección a la de Naruto, pero no a pie como solía hacerlo siempre, por primera vez iría en coche.

Una vez afuera de la casa del dobe no me importó inmiscuirme en sus terrenos sin permiso, entré hasta el recibidor y toqué la puerta con mis nudillos, la única manera en que podía hacerlo a falta de timbre. Naruto salió a los cuantos segundos, al parecer estaba esperando en la sala a que yo llegara, por eso no lo había visto salir a su balcón recientemente. Pero cuando me vio se puso totalmente rojo.

— ¿Estás bien, dobe? Pareciera que fueras una chica esperando a su cita.

—Cállate —se sonrojó aún mas—, ¿ya nos vamos?

—Si, ya nos vamos —le señalé el coche en la entrada.

Naruto caminaba a mi lado, pero lo sentía distanciado. Había algo distinto en su apariencia, algo que seguramente ya tenía tiempo pero yo acababa de notar hasta ahora. Su cabello había crecido un poco debido a que nadie lo había obligado a cortárselo, así que un pequeño fleco cubría su rostro. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados con tenis Vans, playera de rayas naranja con negro, y para mi sorpresa también llevaba sus lentes, supongo que para apreciar mejor el concierto, aunque solo los llevaba en el bolsillo de su playera. Nos sentamos juntos detrás del auto mientras el chofer nos llevaba al estadio donde se presentaría Akatsuki.

Al llegar el lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, al parecer era un evento muy esperado ya que alcancé a reconocer a muchos compañeros no solo de clase, sino de la escuela entera. Incluso creí ver a Sakura Haruno muy a lo lejos, pero preferí no decirle nada al dobe, no creo que esté en optimas condiciones para hablar con ella. Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos entre el público hasta que las luces se apagaron y comenzó a salir un montón de humo del escenario. De pronto las luces volvieron y como por arte de magia todos los miembros de Akatsuki ya estaban ahí, cada uno en su posición. Mi hermano rebuscaba entre la gente, como si esperara ver a alguien, y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo alcé una ceja desafiante y él me dedicó una sonrisa. Me sonrojé y le voltee la cara, pero alcancé a notar como su mirada cambió. Me veía con sorpresa, incluso vi como lanzaba un leve suspiro… ¿pero que te pasa hermano raro? ¿Por qué me miras así? Entonces me di cuenta de que a quien veía no era a mí, sino a mi rubio acompañante. Lo veía extraño, tanto que no supe descifrar su mirada. Voltee a ver a Naruto, estaba completamente absorto viendo el escenario, no quitaba los ojos de Itachi ni de Nagato, el vocalista. ¿Qué se traía con esos dos? Entonces Itachi desvió su mirada y comenzó a tocar la entrada de una de sus canciones. Naruto se puso los lentes y se perdió en la música. Todo mundo brincaba y gritaba el nombre de su miembro favorito. Una chica loca que estaba detrás de mi no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Deidara, era tan molesta, ni siquiera me acordaba de ese tipo, entonces voltee a verlo y este me miraba fijamente, mientras se relamía los labios. Le dediqué una mirada de odio mientas sentía un ligero asco recorrer mi esófago. Pero lo que mas escalofríos me dio fue que todos los chicos gritaban el nombre de la única chica de la banda, Konan, excepto un grupo de chicos que gritaban el nombre de un tal "Hidan"… y a ese tipo no parecía importarle atraer mas la atención de los chicos que de las chicas, igual les dedicaba sonrisas picaras y guiños coquetos. Definitivamente todos en ese grupo eran raros, y mi hermano no era la excepción. Seguí "escuchando" el ruido que emitían desde el escenario. Al parecer yo era el único que no brincaba y se derretía por los metrosexuales de Akatsuki.

El medio tiempo llegó por fin, solo unos cuantos minutos, pero para mi era la mejor parte del concierto. Naruto me tomó del hombro y comenzó a zarandearme.

—Oye, oye, ¿no son geniales-dattebayo?

—Si, lo que digas, son lo máximo —mi voz no podía sonar mas seca en esos momentos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, un número desconocido apareció.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola hermanito, ¿te diviertes?

—Pff, Itachi… —al decir eso todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar me miraron con total asombro, incluido Naruto.

—Jajaja, veo que no has cambiado el número de tu celular.

—Aunque lo hiciera, te las arreglarías para saberlo.

—Tienes razón, así que ni intentes cambiar el de la casa, la compañía me notificará de cualquier anomalía.

—Ya me rendí con eso.

—Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes a verme un rato al camerino? Estas aquí, nada te cuesta.

—Mmmm… ¿Cuándo te iras?

—Mañana hay otra presentación, y pasado mañana nos iremos temprano.

—Entonces ven a verme en ese tiempo, nada te cuesta a ti tampoco.

—Oye, me estoy cansando de esa actitud tuya, siempre tan… molesto.

—Soy emo, ya te dije.

—Y yo ya te dije que siempre te amare, no importa lo que hagas… ni lo que seas, pequeño niñito de sexo dudoso y emocionalmente inestable.

Él siempre gustaba de insultarme de esa manera. Si supieras, Itachi…

—Si tuviera cierta edad podrías incluso dejarme un trauma por tus comentarios, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero tú ya dejaste esa etapa, y estas perfectamente bien, nada de traumas.

¡Ja! Repito; si supieras, Itachi…

— ¿Sabes que? Me estoy cansando, así que si no te molesta…

—Espera, antes de que cuelgues, ¿tú vienes con esa chica rubia que esta al lado tuyo?

— ¿Qué, de que hablas, que chica? —me puse a inspeccionar a mi alrededor. La única persona rubia junto a mí era Naruto, quien me miraba con brillos en los ojos, como pensando "Oh por Dios, Itachi Uchiha está del otro lado de la línea".

— ¿Qué, estás ciego? Esa chica rubia de cabello corto junto a ti… es linda.

La risa estaba por ganarme, si no fuera por mi asombroso autocontrol ahora mismo me estaría orinando en los pantalones.

—Itachi, ¿Estás seguro de que no es a ti a quien le falla la vista?

— ¿Te diste cuenta de que no me puse los lentes de contacto?

—Es cierto que tus ojos se veían negros y no rojos, así que supongo que no te los pusiste, pero no lo decía por eso —aguanta Sasuke, no te rías, ten autocontrol.

— ¿Entonces?

—Nada, ¿sabes que? Si quieres luego te la presento, ella es amiga mía y te admira mucho, casi podría decir que está enamorada de ti.

— ¿E-enserio? Bueno, tratándose de mí es inevitable caer enamorada.

—Si, lo que digas, ahora, ¿te importaría colgar?

—Que sepas que solo lo hago porque estamos a punto de salir de nuevo.

—Lo que digas.

Itachi colgó el teléfono y a los pocos segundos Akatsuki salió a escena. Naruto me miraba confundido.

—Oye, ¿de que chica estabas hablando?

—De… una amiga mía, eso es todo.

—Ah… —pude percibir la duda en su voz, pero lo dejé pasar.

El concierto transcurrió de manera relativamente tranquila hasta que por fin finalizó. Fue un verdadero martirio soportar las miradas de Deidara a todo momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía… este asco. ¿Por qué no se dedicaba simplemente a tocar el bajo? Que para eso le pagaban.

Naruto quería ir a los camerinos a conocer a la banda, yo lo sabía sin que él me lo dijera, pero aún así sugirió que nos fuéramos. Quizá logró percibir las enormes ganas que tenía de desaparecer de ese lugar. Sakura Haruno me saludó a lo lejos, se veía sonrojada y exaltada, pero yo solo la ignoré, haciendo como si nunca la hubiera visto. Caminamos hasta la salida, yo guiando a Naruto de una manera estratégica evitando toparnos con cualquier conocido que pudiéramos tener, lo cual era muy difícil. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de nada a nadie en estos momentos, ya que sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que Naruto y yo seamos amigos iba a sorprender a más de uno.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al coche, el chofer nos esperaba con la puerta abierta así que entramos sin más. Ya una vez adentro y con el auto en marcha se me ocurrió una loca idea que serviría para amenizar todo este estrés que me caía encima tan de repente.

—Oye, dobe, ¿Alguna vez has ido a un bar?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hinata -Hiroko:** Hola linda :) gracias por esperar tanto xD y ya estoy mucho mejor, por favor disfruta el capitulo :)

**AllenWalker:** Holaa :D pues... espero haya valido la pena esperar por el cap . ¿estuvo bonito el beso? todo accidentado como en el anime xD gracias por leer y por comentar, por todo :D

**hinatamesias18Echizen:** Gracias por leer y comentar :) espero te haya gustado el cap... y el beso xD

**sakura1402:** Awwww gracias por tus lindas palabras x'D me encantaron :) que bueno que te guste mi fic, y no te preocupes, Itachi tambien tiene su papel dentro del fic, a su debido tiempo xD por lo pronto aqui lo mencione un poco :p

**neko-chan-nyu:** Tú! ò.ó estoy enojada contigo! te mande un inbox y no me lo contestaste en estas dos enormes semanas :c te dije que sii queria que hicieras el fanart, que me agregaras a facebook y bla bla bla! :( heriste mis sentimientos u.u pero comoquiera te sigo queriendo :* Mira el inbox que te he mandado, ahi conteste tu review :'c ahah bueno ya me dejo de dramas xD comoquiera lee el inbox si? y gracias por seguir leyendo y espero te haya gustado este cap tambien :D

**Hikari Susumi:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos ^^ ojala la espera haya valido la pena y este capitulo sea de tu gusto, y no te preocupes, yo tambien he estado muy ocupada, asi que tambien me retraso, como veras xD

**al3-5tar:** Hahahaha bueno gracias por comentar y dejarme tu opinion ^^ pues espero que el primer beso de Naruto y Sasuke haya sido de tu agrado :3 y espero la historia te siga gustando :D

**Wanda Meyer:** Awww es como si tu trabajo fuera hacerme sonrojar / hahaha bueno, ahora se que te gustan los capítulos largos pues se que disfrutaras el siguiente :3 y dejame decirte que pienso lo mismo que tu, los comentarios como los tuyos nos hacen muy felices a los autores, y pues tambien escribes no? supongo que tambien te sentiras feliz al recibir comentarios asi :) yo no suelo hacerlo, mis comentarios siempre son tan... superficiales y cortos :c pero prometo esforzarme mas, para escribirlos bonitos, como tu ^^ espero el beso te haya gustado, y el capitulo en general :D quiero saber que opinas :)

**PetiichinaD'muZ:** Hahahahaha tienes toda la razon, tus revs son sexys como los personajes de Kishimoto xD no te preocupes, a mi me pasa muy seguido eso de que actualizan y ni me doy cuenta :p mejor tarde que nunca :) espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y el beso .

**amante-animeid:** Bueno, gracias por leer :) me agrada mucho eso de que te guste mi historia, y espero este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado, hasme saber tus opiniones, seran bien recibidas :D


	10. La verdad revelada

**Lo siento! TwT por tardar tanto, de verdad u.u he tenido unos dias dificiles y raros ._. pero ya estoy de regreso ^^**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, y el proximo es el comienzo de la segunda fase: Amantes :O espero y sea de su agrado :3**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a quienes dejan reviews ^/^ me encantan! Y perdon por no contestarles: amante-animeid, Hinata -Hiroko, hinatamesias18Echizen, Wanda Meyer, sakura1402, harunablakrose, Guest, AizumiMizore-YAOI, MariEliSekai y neko-chan-nyu... pero estoy un poco ocupada, es dia libre por ser dia del maestro y aun así estoy llena de tarea (que no pude hacer desde en la mañana porque a mi hermano se le ocurre cumplir años hoy y le festejamos todo ese rato -3-) En fin, he notado que varios de los reviews son de personas que no habian comentado antes, dejenme ofrecerles un fuerte abrazo psicologico y un enorme GRACIAS POR LEER y tomarse la molestia de comentar, amo sus revs :) **

**En fin, espero disfruten el capitulo y sepan disculparme por ser tan irresponsable u.u los dejo leer, hasta otra! y no duden en comentar, lo que sea ^^  
**

***Por cierto, a quien guste agregarme a mi pag. de facebook, en mi perfil esta el link :3***

* * *

"_Vaya pregunta más estúpida, debería odiarme por haber pensado eso siquiera un segundo… yo se que muchas veces te preocupaste por mí"_

"**La verdad revelada"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

—Oye, dobe, ¿Alguna vez has ido a un bar?

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué! —por la simple reacción que tuvo no tarde en darme cuenta de que nunca había ido a uno —¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, y a quien le estas preguntando? ¿Sabes cuantos años tengo?

—Emm… ¿los mismos que yo?

—Técnicamente no, ¡cumplo años en octubre!

—De acuerdo, te hare una fiesta.

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

— ¿Entonces cual es?

—Que nunca he ido a un bar, y tú lo preguntas como si fuera lo más común del universo.

—Es que para mí lo es.

—Si, tenía que ser.

—… —lancé un suspiro al aire cargado de pesar y de cansancio. Eso pareció ablandar la actitud de Naruto, ya que me puso una mano sobre el hombro y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

— No me molestaría acompañarte a ese lugar… si es uno de tus sitios preferidos, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer.

— ¿Sabes? No necesito tu consentimiento para ir, dobe.

—Si claro, lo que digas.

Ambos comenzamos a reír. El chofer nos llevó a uno de los bares que yo frecuentaba mas seguido, uno donde era sumamente fácil colarse aún teniendo 16 años. Cabe mencionar que mi chofer no estaba muy feliz de llevarme a esos lugares, pero sabía que si él no lo hacía al final terminaría llegando por mi propia cuenta. Supongo que en cierto modo prefiere cerciorarse de que llegue y me vaya estando de pie a que ni siquiera logre regresar.

Una vez que estuvimos frente al bar, le ordene al chofer que se fuera a casa, ya que planeaba regresar en taxi. No tuvimos problemas para entrar, ya que el portero me conocía bien y, aunque sabía que el chico de la credencial que mostraba no era yo, aún así me dejaba entrar. De verdad que me era útil la antigua credencial de Itachi. Al entrar nos encontramos con que no éramos los únicos chicos de nuestra edad en ese lugar. En seguida pude reconocer a Kimimaro Kaguya, un chico que era un año mayor que nosotros. Estaba acompañado por su grupo de amigos raros. Decidí ignorarlo, no significaba nada y no creo que llegara a hacerlo nunca. Pero él nos miraba extraño, sobre todo a Naruto… ¿Es que acaso el dobe se había puesto algún tipo de colonia atrae-hombres o que?

—Sasuke —la voz de Naruto me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Planeas que nos quedemos así, o buscaras una mesa?

— ¿Eh? Tienes razón.

Tomé a Naruto de la muñeca, ya que sino nos terminaríamos separando por tanta gente que había. Este lugar estaba tan concurrido que no parecía un bar, sino un antro. Al poco tiempo encontramos una mesa y nos sentamos ahí.

—Iré a comprar algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo?

—Yo no tomo Sasuke, pero puedes traerme algo de agua.

—Ok, tequila será —lo ignoré y seguí mi camino. Solo podía escucharlo a lo lejos quejarse, diciendo cosas como "¿Tequila? Olvídalo, tráeme agua… oye, Sasuke, ¿me escuchaste? NO ME IGNORES"

Al llegar a la barra hice mi pedido, una botella de tequila para ambos. Hacía mucho que no tomaba una bebida como estas, siempre eran daiquiris y cosas por el estilo… ahora tenía ganas de algo un poco más fuerte. Me atendieron en seguida, dándome la botella y dos pequeños vasos de vidrio. Entonces me apresuré a regresar con Naruto. Él estaba sentado de manera cohibida, sin ver a nadie y jugando con sus manos. Estaba nervioso.

—Hola, regresé —le extendí uno de los vasos. Este lo tomó con duda

— ¿En verdad piensas que voy a tomar esto?

—Siempre tiene que haber una primera vez para todo.

—Sin embargo…

Le arrebaté el vaso y lo llené hasta el tope, después se lo regresé.

—Anda, solo hazlo.

Naruto veía el vaso con duda. Lo acercó lentamente hasta sus labios, dando un pequeño sorbo, el cual escupió en seguida.

—Esto sabe horrendo, ten —me dio el vaso—, no lo quiero.

—Serás gallina, se hace así —de un solo sorbo me terminé tomando todo el liquido del vaso.

—Eso se ve mucho peor-dattebayo.

—Esto ha sido mala idea entonces, eres un aburrido.

—Yo no quería venir, te lo recuerdo.

—No importa, como mi mejor amigo tu trabajo es acompañarme a lugares de mi disfrute.

Ante mi argumento solo lanzó un suspiro de resignación y tomó el otro vaso que había llevado, lo llenó de alcohol y sin siquiera darme aviso se lo tomó todo de un sorbo. Su cara expresó todo tipo de muecas, después comenzó a toser un poco.

—Repito, esta cosa sabe horrible-dattebayo.

Lo vi llevarse una de sus manos a la cabeza. Al parecer no le había caído nada bien.

—Oye, creo que tenías razón, deberías dejarlo.

—No, tú quieres que te acompañe tomando esta cosa horrenda y eso es lo que haré —volvió a servirse la misma cantidad y se la tomó de la misma manera.

Repitió el acto hasta que dejó la botella a la mitad, fue entonces cuando se la quite.

—Es suficiente, ¿Qué planeas que tome yo, aire?

—Oye, devuélveme esa cosa, idiota… —apenas y podía hablar bien.

—Ni lo sueñes —tomé la botella y comencé a tomar sin hacer pausa. El estómago me ardía ligeramente, pero no me importó, yo seguí bebiendo, y no me detuve hasta que la falta de aire me obligó a hacerlo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te lo has acabado-dattebayo?

—Era justo, ¿no?

— ¡No! ¡Naruto quería mas, Naruto quería más-dattebayo!

—Deja de actuar como estúpido —sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. No había ninguna duda, estaba ebrio.

—Sasuke… compra otra, ¿quieres?

Yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareado, pero apenas un poco. Se necesitaba mucho más para tumbarme, a diferencia de Naruto. En verdad ese dobe no aguantaba nada.

—Iré al baño un momento, así que espérame aquí.

— ¡Si! —gritó, mas fuerte de lo necesario… en verdad le estaba afectando el alcohol.

Me levanté como pude y me dirigí al baño. En cuanto me lavé la cara el mareo desapareció, pero aún así me ardía un poco el estómago. Lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Escuché como se abría la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño, saliendo Neji Hyuuga, para después colocarse a mi lado en los lavabos.

—Oh, Uchiha, que sorpresa —este chico era el presidente del grupo "C", a quien solía frecuentar en las juntas de los presidentes.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras de los que vienen a estos lugares, Hyuuga.

—Solo vine un momento, me obligaron a llevar a mis tontas primas al concierto de Akatsuki y estoy totalmente harto, esos chicos no son de mi agrado… sin ofender.

—Jajaja, no te preocupes, tampoco son de mi agrado… ni siquiera mi hermano, es un tonto.

—Bueno, parece ser de los más centrados del grupo.

—Aún así.

—Y dime, ¿has sido tú el que venía con Naruto?

—Si.

—Pues, pensé estar viendo mal, jamás creí que ustedes serían amigos.

—Créeme, ni yo.

—Bien —se secó las manos con unas toallas desechables que había ahí—, tengo que irme, que se diviertan.

—Descuida, lo haremos.

—Nos vemos en la junta de entrada.

Es verdad, los presidentes debemos tener una última junta el día de entrada, antes de escoger otros presidentes ya que cambiáramos de salón… lo había olvidado por completo. Salí del baño casi detrás de Neji y me dirigí a la mesa donde estábamos Naruto y yo, pero cuando llegué me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa. Ahí estaba Naruto, con las mejillas sonrojadas, como hace rato, pero no estaba solo… ahí estaba también Kimimaro Kaguya. Pero no estaban simplemente charlando o haciéndose compañía, se estaban… ¿besando? Esto sobrepasaba los límites de mi paciencia. ¿Por qué Naruto y ese tipo se estaban…?

— ¡NARUTO!

En este momento no lo entendía, pero mi cuerpo parecía poseído por un demonio lleno de rabia. Me acerqué a toda prisa hasta estar en frente de Naruto, pero a este no pareció importarle nada, seguía moviendo sus labios violentamente contra los de Kaguya. ¿En verdad este chico nunca había besado a nadie antes de ayer? Pues no lo parecía. No pude retener más mi enojo y jalé violentamente a Kimimaro alejándolo así de Naruto, quien me veía totalmente desorientado.

— ¿Sasuke? —su voz sonaba débil— ¿Qué no eras…? —dirigió su vista a Kimimaro y comenzó a sudar frío.

— ¡Eres un tonto! Te dejo unos cuantos minutos y cuando regreso… ¡te encuentro besándote con un chico de quien no te sabes ni el nombre!

— ¿Quién dice que no nos conocemos? —intervino Kaguya, sacudiéndose la camisa.

—Yo no te conozco… —susurró Naruto con voz quebrada.

— ¡Entonces por qué ustedes…! —no pude terminar mi frase, ya que Kaguya me hizo a un lado y se sentó junto a Naruto de nuevo, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Tal vez porque le he gustado, eso es todo.

Esto me hacía hervir la sangre. Naruto era mi amigo, yo lo había traído aquí, se había embriagado por mi culpa y ahora estaba en esta situación. No, no iba a permitirlo.

—Aléjate de él, estúpido, Naruto no está bien en estos momentos.

—Pues a mí me parece que está excelente.

—No… suéltame —la voz de Naruto sonaba adormilada, pero estaba consciente de que yacía en brazos de Kimimaro.

—Hazle caso, Kaguya, suéltalo para que podamos irnos de aquí.

Este simplemente esbozó una sonrisa socarrona mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de Naruto. Eso terminó por quebrantar mi ya de por sí casi inexistente paciencia. Me acerqué a él y lo obligué a soltar a Naruto, jalándolo a mi lado y alejándolo de Kaguya.

—S-Sasuke…

—En un rato hablamos, ahora vámonos de aquí.

Me giré llevando a Naruto conmigo, quien apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. Pero antes de llegar a la salida pude escuchar la voz de Kimimaro Kaguya a lo lejos.

—Te arrepentirás, Uchiha… yo sabré hacerte sufrir en donde mas te duele.

Yo le contesté sin siquiera voltearme para verlo.

— ¿Enserio? Buena suerte intentando llegar a mis partes nobles, idiota.

Raramente empleaba un lenguaje tan vulgar, pero la situación lo requería. Salí del lugar con Naruto caminando a mi lado muy a duras penas. La verdad yo también empezaba a marearme un poco, pero nada comparado a como él se encontraba. Llamé a un taxi de la estación para que nos llevara a mi casa, ya de ahí me encargaría de llevar a Naruto a la suya. No tardó casi nada en llegar, así que en unos cuantos minutos estuvimos frente a mi mansión. Entramos mientras yo, literalmente, arrastraba al dobe para que me siguiera, entonces lo acomodé en la sala y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un café que me ayudara con esto de mi embriagues. Después me dispuse a llevar a Naruto a su casa, a fin de cuentas solo debía llegar a la calle de atrás de la mía, pero algo me detuvo. Naruto no paraba de balbucear cosas inentendibles, lo cual me estresaba demasiado, el café no me había hecho ningún efecto y seguía muy mareado. Entonces pude percibir, muy apenas, uno de los balbuceos del dobe.

—Sasuke… quédate… conmigo…

Suspire. No necesitaba que me lo insistiera mucho para aceptar, además… somos vecinos, somos amigos… ¿Qué hay de malo con que se quede una noche aquí? Ninguno de los dos tenemos padres que nos vengan a decir nada al respecto… no veo nada malo.

Sostuve a Naruto de la cintura, colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo llevé hasta mi cuarto. Había muchas habitaciones, y todas estaban amuebladas, pero aún así él dormiría conmigo, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme todo el tipo de estupideces que haría estando solo. O eso creía yo, ya que, en vista de que estaba más dormido que despierto era difícil que hiciera algún destrozo. Lo arrojé hacia mi cama como si fuera un trapo, y este no tardó ni 5 segundos en quedarse dormido. Yo me dirigí a mi armario y me puse el primer pijama que vi. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando imaginé lo incomodo que sería dormir con ropa de vestir. Aunque no era necesario imaginarlo, ya que en ciertos casos ya me había tocado dormir así. Miré a Naruto pero este se veía completamente tranquilo y feliz… aún así, esa ropa se había impregnado con el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos del bar. No era un olor que me desagradara del todo, pero no quería que alguien como Naruto oliera así, ese era un ambiente en el que solo transitaban los desdichados como yo, en el cual había arrastrado a mi inocente amigo. Lentamente comencé a retirar su playera, cuidando no hacerle daño al quitársela, después recordé la manera en que él y Kimimaro Kaguya se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana… y "sin querer" mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Estúpido dobe, solo espero que al despertar te duela si quiera un poco. Y ciertamente el hecho de que ahora tuviera su cabello un poco mas largo era un factor importante para que el dolor se hiciera presente. Con esa longitud no me sorprende que mi hermano lo haya confundido con una chica. Recordar eso me saco unas cuantas risas, impulsadas por el alcohol.

Nunca había puesto especial atención a su cuerpo, pero ahora que lo hacía… pude notar lo delgado y bien formado que es. De verdad que un chico como él… ¿Cómo es posible que las chicas no se peleen por estar a su lado? Prefieren a alguien como yo, vaya que no tienen buen gusto en esta ciudad. Después de haberme quedado pasmado por unos cuantos minutos por fin me dispuse a quitar sus pantalones. Por alguna razón mi rostro comenzaba a sentirse caliente. ¿Por qué? Rocé mis manos por las piernas de Naruto y este comenzó a removerse en la cama, como si estuviera a punto de despertar. Lo solté para evitar que eso ocurriese, pero sin darme cuenta de cómo fue que sucedió, sin previo aviso ahora se encontraba hecho una bola humana. Suspire con fastidio, aún no terminaba de retirar su pantalón y ya se había puesto en una posición como esta… me subí encima de él para poder colocarlo en una posición un poco mas normal, pero para mi sorpresa este se removió haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara debajo de él. Pero que situación tan sumamente incomoda.

—Oye, dobe, quítate.

Sin previo aviso abrió los ojos, dejándome sorprendido, ¿Cuándo había despertado?

—Perdóname Sasuke —su habla era torpe y apenas entendible, producto de su intoxicación—, perdón por… confundirte.

— ¿Confundirme, con quien?

—Kimimaro… no eras… él…

— ¿Kimimaro? —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que me quería dar a entender— ¿Por eso lo besaste?

—No… él me beso… a mí… y pensé que, si era Sasuke quien lo hacía… entonces… estaría bien…

Se dejó caer del todo encima de mí, haciéndome sacar un alarido de dolor, aunque mas que nada fue un reflejo, ya que en realidad Naruto no pesaba tanto.

—Oye, ¿Sabes que? Te disculpo, por ser tan idiota y dejarte manosear por un tipo extraño, pero quítate de encima.

—No quiero.

— ¿Qué? ¡Quítate ahora mismo!

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque…! No quiero… así se siente… —su aliento en mi cuello me hizo poner los pelos de punta— tan bien… tan…

—Naruto…

Y de pronto, como si la cadena que aprisionaba mi corazón se hubiera roto, mis sentimientos comenzaron a desbordarse sin aviso de detenerse. ¿Qué era este sentimiento que había estado reprimiendo durante este último tiempo? No, esto está mal… ambos somos chicos… será que, ¿lo de Deidara ha llegado a afectarme a este punto? Por culpa de él hasta este entonces había tenido unos cuantos amantes de sexo masculino, pero… nunca me había sentido atraído por algún chico que fuera tan cercano a mí, solo aventuras pasajeras. ¿Sería capaz de arruinar una perfecta amistad por algo como esto? Él estaba ebrio, seguramente no recordaría nada, y no estaba bien que alguien cuerdo como yo abusara de él de esta manera… de esta manera en que él me esta obligando.

—Sasuke… —sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de mi piel, de mi cuello.

—Naruto, aléjate, por favor…

—No lo hare… no quiero…

—No…

Mi mente quedó en blanco. Cuando menos me di cuenta era yo quien estaba encima de él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que su cabello brillara como oro.

—Ven… —extendió sus manos, las enredo en mi cuello y me atajo hacia él con una fuerza increíble, propia de todo borracho.

Pero no pude hacer nada para evitar nuestro contacto, de un segundo para otro nuestros labios estaban unidos en un apasionado beso, el cual, para mi sorpresa, yo era quien llevaba el control. En cuanto me di cuenta de eso tomé a Naruto por los hombros y lo alejé de mí.

—Oye, espera…

Volvió a repetir el mismo acto, aprisionándome con más fuerza. ¿Estaría mal… dejarme llevar? ¿Él no recordaría nada?

—Naruto… —puse una de mis manos en sus labios para que se detuviese— ¿Te asustarías si te dijera que…?

—Te amo.

—Exacto, ¿Eso te asustaría, que te lo dijese?

—No, lo que yo quiero decir es que… te amo, Sa…

— ¿Me amas?

—Si, te amo.

—Esas son palabras muy fuertes, no deberías…

— ¡Te amo, maldita sea!

Ahora me miraba con unos ojos totalmente salvajes, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios fruncidos.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

—Te amo Sa… te amo…

Me mordí el labio ante tales palabras. Ese sentimiento que intentaba reprimir, en el cual ni siquiera había pensado… justo ahora no me importaba que se desbordara, que se supiera…

—Yo… no se si te amo, solo se que… en estos momentos siento como si no pudiera vivir sin ti.

—Yo siempre te he amado.

— ¿Siempre?

—Desde que te vi… hace ya tanto tiempo…

Volvió a pegar sus labios con los míos. Ya incluso había olvidado cuantas veces nos habíamos besado, y tan solo en dos días. Me despegue de él y me quede observándolo un momento. Estaba semi desnudo, ebrio también… y además de todo, carente de inocencia. Todo eso por mi culpa.

—Siéntate —le ordené.

— ¿Qué es sentar?

— ¿De verdad estas tan borracho? Tsk, no aguantas nada.

— ¿A-agunta? ¿Qué es agunta?

—Jamás dije "agunta"

— ¡Agunta tú!

— ¿Qué yo que? ¡Solo siéntate, pedazo de idiota!

— ¡O-odiota tú!

A este paso no llegaríamos a nada. ¿Sería acaso una señal de que no deberíamos hacer nada indebido? Es una lástima, yo no creo en esas bobadas. En vista de que el dobe estaba tan ebrio como para comprender palabra o indicación alguna, no tuve mas remedio que zafarme de su agarre y quedar a un lado de él, después lo tomé por los hombros, recargándolo en el respaldo de la cama.

—Quédate así.

— ¿Mmmm?

El hecho de pensar las cosas solo iba a hacer que me arrepintiera y sintiera culpas, es por eso que comencé a actuar por impulso. Mis manos se dirigieron hasta su ropa interior, quitándola sin más. Ni siquiera supe en que momento él quedo totalmente desnudo.

Me quedé petrificado ante mi visión. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Naruto completamente desnudo. Y para mi sorpresa… no me pareció desagradable. Siempre, hasta cierto punto, mis amantes me habían parecido un tanto desagradables, pero ahora era como si la criatura más hermosa estuviera frente a mí, totalmente ebrio y vulnerable.

—N-no me… mires así… —balbuceaba Naruto mientras se cubría el rostro. Se veía tan lindo.

—Está bien, dejaré de mirarte, solo si me dejas tocarte.

Sentí que me había apresurado al dejarlo desnudo tan rápido, pues al posar mi mano sobre su miembro… sentí como se me erizaba la piel, como si fuera yo quien estuviera siendo victima del toqueteo de alguien.

—Ngh… —los gemidos de Naruto no se hicieron esperar, y eso que solo pasaba mi mano por encima.

—Nunca nadie te ha tocado aquí, ¿verdad?

—N-no… eso es… nadie me ha… —ni siquiera era capaz de terminar una frase.

—Calma, todo va a estar bien, te prometo que no te pasará nada malo, estas conmigo.

—Y yo confío en ti, Sa…

Apreté su miembro en mi mano, haciéndolo soltar un ligero alarido.

—Está bien —le susurré.

Mi mano comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo. Su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, al mismo tiempo que segregaba líquido pre-seminal.

—B-basta, por favor… me voy a…

— ¿Te vas a correr? Mmm… eso es lo que busco que hagas, tonto.

Su aliento con olor a alcohol actuaba en mí como una poderosa droga. Quería que este cuerpo fuera mío, solo mío…

—Ya… no puedo…

Esto no era suficiente para mí, necesitaba sentirlo de otra manera. Comencé a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, un hilo de saliva se dejó caer por la comisura de ambas bocas. Me despegué de él para continuar con un recorrido de besos por todo su cuello, bajando a su pecho, su abdomen, y poco a poco hasta su cintura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, engullí su erecto miembro en mi boca, haciéndolo soltar un quejido leve y un escalofrío.

Sus manos revolvían mi cabello, como pidiendo mas, entonces aceleré la velocidad de mis succiones. Con una de mis manos me puse a jugar con uno de sus pezones, intentando no causarle dolor. Y así continué con la felación, minuto tras minuto, los cuales parecían horas. Sentí un agudo dolor en mi cabeza, era Naruto que apretaba mi cabello entre sus dedos. Sin previo aviso sentí su semilla derramarse en mi boca. Ya fuera por gusto o por la costumbre a la que Deidara me había insitado toda mi niñez, una vez que se terminó de correr me tragué su esperma. Me separé de él lentamente, intentando no lastimarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —mi pregunta fue por instinto, ya que después de que yo me corría a causa de Deidara me sentía como una basura. Pero quería creer que este no sería el caso.

Naruto no me contestó nada, simplemente jadeaba con pesar. Decidí tomar eso como un si, ya que ninguna lágrima surcó por sus mejillas. Comencé a humedecer mis dedos, era hora de pasar a otro nivel, pero apenas me acerqué a su entrada lo escuché decirme que me detuviera.

—Por favor, ya no más…

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que siga?

—No, por favor no —él no me veía, tenía uno de sus brazos puesto sobre sus ojos.

—Eres muy egoísta, mira que dejarme así…

—Yo… te amo, ¿Sabes?

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. ¿En verdad acaba de decir algo como eso?

—Te quiero, Naruto, te quiero…

—Gracias… Sa…

¿Sa? Llevaba llamándome así toda la noche.

— ¿Naruto?

—Gracias por… al fin amarme… Sa… Sakura…

Dejó caer su brazo, mostrándome su rostro lleno de serenidad y felicidad. Se había quedado dormido, sin saber lo mucho que acaba de herirme. ¿Todo este tiempo pensó que yo era Sakura Haruno? No, eso no es posible, Naruto…

—Eso significa… —me acerqué a su oído y le susurré— ¿Qué tu amor no es para mí? No sabes como eso me mata —pero él no me contestó, estaba completamente inconsciente.

Yo acababa de admitirme a mí mismo que lo que sentía por el dobe no era menos que un gran amor, e incluso al momento de descubrir mis sentimientos se los confesé a él. Pero ahora, el saber que lo mío era un amor no correspondido, eso si que me tumbaba. No supe cuando fue que mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Estúpido dobe, haciéndome sufrir así…

No me quedaba más que resignarme, apretar los puños y dejarlo pasar. Que Naruto no sienta por mí lo que yo siento por él… no era el fin del mundo. Además, este sentimiento no había salido a flote hasta hace apenas unos momentos, no es como si fuera tan malo. Solo tenía que volver a esconder este amor en lo profundo de mi corazón, fácil. ¿Entonces… por qué es que no podía parar de llorar? Me levanté de la cama, no quería estar cerca de Naruto en estos momentos. Volví a colocarle su ropa interior, además del pijama que le presté originalmente. Quería eliminar la evidencia de cualquier acto fuera de lugar que pudiéramos haber tenido. Una vez hice eso me dirigí al antiguo cuarto de Itachi, ahí pasaría el resto de la noche, intentando frenar estas lágrimas que me quemaban como ácido.

—Te quiero… estúpido dobe —susurré para mí mismo antes de enterrar ese sentimiento recién descubierto.

…

Mi reloj natural fue el causante de hacerme despertar. Para mi sorpresa no me dolía la cabeza ni ninguna otra parte del cuerpo, como solía pasarme después de una noche de copas. Inspeccioné todo a mi alrededor y recordé que esta no era mi habitación, sino la de Itachi. Me levanté con pesadez, ya que no había dormido para nada cómodo. Los ojos me dolían, quizá era por tanto llorar anoche. Es por eso que odiaba llorar, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, ya que cuando lloro se me nota al instante. Me dirigí hasta mi cuarto en busca de Naruto, aunque no sabía con que cara iba a verlo después de lo de anoche, pero prefería que esto se arreglara rápido y sin dolor. Si ya no quería saber nada de mí entonces está bien, no le diré nada, pero es mejor esto a estar con la duda por siempre. Aún así, para mi sorpresa, cuando llegue a mi cuarto no había nadie.

— ¿Naruto? —lo llamé pero no me contestó.

Me asomé en el baño y no estaba, mire en uno que otro cuarto y tampoco estaba. Bajé las escaleras con la esperanza de que estuviera en la planta baja y, para mi sorpresa, estaba sentado en un sofá, con un cojín cubriéndole el rostro.

— ¿Esta dura la resaca, no es así? —lo molesté desde lejos.

— ¿Sasuke? —se quitó el cojín dejándolo a un lado.

— ¿Estas bien? —me senté a su lado, aunque un poco alejado.

—Si, aunque un poco mareado…

En verdad no se veía nada bien, parecía asqueado y mareado.

—Oye… quería disculparme por lo que pasó anoche, tú sabes…

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, lo de anoche.

— ¿Anoche? —sostuvo su barbilla con gesto pensativo—disculpa, pero no logro recordarlo… ¿Entonces estaba tan mal que no recuerdo nada y por eso me he quedado aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Qué no recuerda nada? En verdad se puso mal con tan poco alcohol, eso demuestra que nunca había tomado en su vida, tal y como dijo. Un enorme alivio recorrió mi espíritu y me dejó respirar mejor, pero aún así me dolía un poco el pecho, ¿eso significa que no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ni que me confundió con la idiota de Sakura Haruno?

—Y dime… ¿no recuerdas que pasó después de que llegamos aquí?

—No, de hecho, creo que lo último que recuerdo es a ti levantándote de donde estábamos y yendo al baño… de ahí en adelante todo esta confuso.

Entonces, eso significa que tampoco recuerda que se besó con Kimimaro Kaguya pensando que era yo… en serio, ¿Quién confunde tanta gente estando ebrio? Definitivamente era un peligro embriagar a Naruto.

—En ese caso, todo esta bien.

— ¿Pero que dices? Luces terrible, tus ojos están rojos e hinchados. ¿Te peleaste anoche?

—No, por supuesto que no, me cayó alcohol en la cara, eso es todo.

— ¿Y eso como pasa?

—Pues… ¡a causa de borrachos idiotas como tú!

De la nada Naruto comenzó a reír, lo cual me hizo pensar que seguía ebrio.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Jajaja, nada, nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Entonces deja de reírte como idiota.

—Me rio porque… nunca pensé en como sería mi primera vez bebiendo, y ciertamente fue muy desastroso.

— ¿Y eso te causa risa?

— ¡Pues si! Esto fue una gran experiencia que se suma a mi lista de aventuras vividas a lo largo de mi vida, la cual es sumamente corta.

De verdad que Naruto era todo un caso. Verlo así hacía que me sintiera un poco menos culpable por todo lo que le hice y le obligué a hacer.

—Me parece bien que pienses así, todo queda como una experiencia, solo eso.

—Primera experiencia, recuérdalo, eso lo hace todavía más especial.

—Como digas. Pff verte así de animoso me hace pensar que no estas crudo en lo absoluto.

—No te dejes llevar por eso, por dentro siento como si fuera a morir-dattebayo.

—Entonces demuéstralo y muere.

—No seas tan cruel, por tu culpa estoy así.

—Bien, moriré yo también y asunto arreglado.

— ¡Eres tan irritable… y ruidoso!

Al parecer todo seguiría como siempre, ya que Naruto no recordaba nada podía estar seguro de que no se sentiría incomodo a mi lado. Eso me tranquilizo hasta cierto punto, pero aún así me dolía un poco que no recordara las palabras de "amor" que nos dijimos anoche, aunque fueran para Sakura. No paso mucho tiempo para que lograra escuchar el timbre de la puerta. ¿Visitas a estas horas? No era como si recibiera huéspedes muy a menudo tampoco. Me levanté muy a mi pesar y me dirigí hasta la entrada. Para mi mala suerte se me ocurrió abrir la puerta sin siquiera ver por la mirilla de quien se trataba. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien, o más bien, quienes eran. Eran los idiotas de Akatsuki, estaban aquí, frente a mí, esperando a que los invitara a pasar.

— ¿Vieron su cara? Les dije que sería mas divertido tocar que simplemente abrir con mi llave —se burló Itachi, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, y por qué rayos los has traído contigo? —exclamé con total enfado.

—Dijiste que si quería verte tenía que ser yo quien se ocupara de ello, no entiendo porque tanto enfado, hermanito.

—A ti puedo aguantarte una hora o dos, ¿pero a ellos?

—Querían venir a relajarse un rato, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Comencé a inspeccionarlos uno a uno. Nagato y Konan, quienes eran el vocalista y la pianista del grupo, permanecían con una expresión seria en el rostro. Sasori y Hidan, quienes eran el DJ y el guitarrista secundario no hacían mas que susurrarse cosas como "te dije que el Itachi Junior era un amargado de lo peor" mientras que el otro asentía. A Kisame, el baterista, ya lo conocía de antes, ya que era tan amigo de mi hermano como lo era Deidara. Y hablando del bastardo ese… parece ser el único que no ha venido. Eso me quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

—Y bien, Sasuke, ¿piensas invitarnos a pasar o que?

—Tsk, ya que —me hice a un lado para que Itachi pasara, seguido por sus compañeros, quienes hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Solo será un rato, Sasuke-san, así que no tienes por qué estresarte —Kisame puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió ligeramente, a lo que yo correspondí.

—No hay problema —mentí.

Itachi se dirigió directo a la sala, lo cual encontré totalmente normal, hasta que escuché un grito provenir de ese lugar. Recordé que Naruto estaba ahí, y posiblemente había sido él quien gritó al ver a Akatsuki frente a él, pero cuando llegué me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. Ese grito provenía de Itachi, Naruto solo lo veía confundido.

— ¡Sasuke! —me gritó en cuanto me vio— ¿Qué hace ella aquí, te la llevaste a la cama?, ¡Dime!

— ¿Ella? —no comprendía su enojo, entonces recordé el malentendió del concierto, cuando confundió a Naruto con una chica— Ah… lo siento, es solo que me gusta mucho, lástima por ti.

Los demás solo reían por lo bajo, al parecer solo Itachi era tan idiota para confundir a Naruto con una chica. Escuché a Kisame susurrarle a Nagato "¿Donde rayos están sus lentes de contacto, aún no los encuentra?".

—Sasuke —hablo Naruto por fin—, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Itachi es mi hermano, ya sabes, puede venir cuando quiera… aunque me moleste.

Itachi seguía con la misma cara de sorprendido con la que lo encontré. Naruto me miró serio.

— ¿Por qué Itachi-san piensa que soy una chica, que le dijiste?

Escuchar eso hizo que mi hermano cambiara a estar de todos los colores posibles.

— ¿Qué pasa, no es una chica? Sasuke… ¡Me mentiste!

No supe descifrar la expresión en su rostro, parecía enojado, frustrado, avergonzado… pero no duró mucho, ya que respiró hondo y suavizó sus facciones.

—Lo siento —me disculpé entre leves risas—, no pude evitarlo.

—Eres un idiota… ¡un idiota!

—Eso no hará que me odies.

Lanzó un fuerte y pronunciado suspiro, se dejó caer al lado de Naruto y sus compañeros lo imitaron, sentándose ellos en otros sillones.

—Iré a la cocina a pedir que nos traigan café —afirmó Kisame antes de partir a la cocina. Conocía bien la casa Uchiha, por eso tenía ese deje de confianza con nosotros.

Naruto se puso totalmente nervioso, empezó a sudar frio y las manos le temblaban. Por fin había asimilado que sus ídolos se encontraban con él, en el mismo lugar, respirando el mismo aire.

—I-Itachi-san —comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente—, perdón por no ser lo que esperaba, mis mas s-sinceras disculpas-dattebayo.

Itachi bajó la vista, por lo que pensé que explotaría de enojo en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Para mi total sorpresa Itachi comenzó a… reír.

—Jajajaja —reía tanto que pensé que se orinaría en los pantalones—, que muletilla tan graciosa tienes chico, por cierto, ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Tú no eres el culpable! Es del tonto de Sasukito.

— ¡No me llames así! Ahora veo que solo trajiste a tus amigos a que pasen un buen rato viendo como me sacas de quicio.

—Siempre es divertido contar con las tonterías de Itachi —mencionó seriamente la chica llamada Konan.

Kisame llegó justo en ese momento.

—En un momento traerán el café… ¿De que me perdí?

—Itachi ya se desenfadó —contestó Sasori, con la misma voz inexpresiva de siempre.

—Vaya, Itachi-san no dura nada enojado, uno tiene que ser odiado por él para recibir una sola mala cara suya.

—Pues yo estoy feliz de que haya aclarado su confusión, ahora yo podré quedarme con el rubiecito —la voz de Hidan era de lo mas molesta, y ahora diciendo casas como esa… me daban ganas de que le cayera el candelabro en la cabeza.

—Dejen de molestar al chico por mi culpa —intervino Itachi.

—Nadie lo molesta, solo Hidan —se quejó Nagato.

—No importa, solo déjenlo —mi hermano se cruzó de brazos, haciendo puchero.

Yo seguía de pie cerca de ellos, con rostro serio, mientras que Naruto no podía ni articular palabra alguna. Una de las empleadas llegó y le repartió una taza de café a cada uno.

—Disfruten su café, nos iremos dentro de poco, ya que solo quería comprobar que mi hermanito estuviera bien.

—Y vaya que está bien… y muy bien acompañado.

— ¡Hidan, deja de molestar!

—Está bien —habló Naruto por fin—, no me molesta.

—Pero a mí si —intervine con enfado.

Naruto me ignoró y siguió hablando.

—Déjenme decirles a todos que los admiro mucho —dirigió su vista a Nagato—, y en especial me identifico con usted, Nagato-san, pero no se porque. Además de todo, me encanta su manera de cantar.

—Pues gracias, de verdad —contestó cortésmente el pelirrojo—, es un placer para mí que te sientas así.

Naruto sonrió tontamente y consiguió relajarse un poco. Al parecer el disco duro de su cabeza al fin había asimilado toda la información.

—Por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlos —inclinó la cabeza con cortesía.

— ¿Uzumaki? —Konan parecía sorprendida— Igual que Nagato.

—Los Uzumaki, que antes vivíamos en el país del remolino, ahora vivimos en lugares distintos —mencionó Nagato—. Sabía que había Uzumaki en el país del fuego, mas específicamente en Konoha, así que no me sorprende. Aún así siempre es agradable conocer "familiares lejanos"

—Si, siempre estaré feliz de llevar el apellido del cantante de Akatsuki —Naruto parecía tan alegre.

Y así como si nada, los minutos pasaron y el dobe se acopló perfectamente al ritmo de los Akatsuki, hablando de diferentes temas, riendo e incluso discutiendo. Yo solo observaba con rostro serio. Itachi se acercó a mí y me jaló del brazo discretamente para llevarme más lejos.

—Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.

—Siempre estoy bien, es lo mismo si estas o no estas, así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres así, tan… frío? Aún no se que te he hecho para que seas así.

—Nada… tú no me has hecho nada, así que no te preocupes —le sonreí, intentando calmar sus dudas.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, para mi sorpresa. Me apresuré a abrirlo, pensando que ya nada podía sorprenderme, hasta que vi de quien se trataba. Sentí un escalofrío cuando la sonrisa de ese sujeto se dibujó en sus labios.

—Oh, es verdad, Deidara no pudo venir antes porque le surgió un compromiso, pero dijo que se encargaría de recogernos aquí —dijo Itachi dándole la bienvenida a Deidara.

Yo solo permanecía inmóvil y serio, mientras Deidara me dedicaba la mirada más filosa que podía expresar. Hacía tanto que no me sentía así… tan sucio, tan poca cosa.

—Y bien… ¿no vas a invitarme a pasar, Sasu-chan?

Apreté los puños con fuerza y al parecer Itachi se dio cuenta de eso, pues me tomó por los hombros intentando tranquilizarme.

—Se que estás tenso pero no lo desquites con el primero que veas, ¿de acuerdo? Pasa Deidara, en unos momentos nos iremos.

—Gracias Itachi.

Deidara pasó a mi lado, mientras que disimuladamente rosaba una de sus manos sobre mi pantalón, a la altura de mi entrepierna. No supe como reaccionar, solo permanecí como si nada hubiera pasado, sintiendo un gran asco. Itachi les dijo a todos los demás que era hora de irse, pero al parecer ni Naruto ni ellos querían dejar de discutir sobre ciertos temas. Aún así era necesario que se fueran, esa fue su motivación para levantarse de sus asientos. Naruto, como si fuera el dueño de la casa, los acompañó hasta la salida, donde estaba yo. Cuando vio a Deidara volvió a poner cara de sorprendido.

— ¡Deidara-san, el bajista del grupo! —hizo una reverencia—, es un placer conocerlo.

—Oh, vaya, igualmente, pero… ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy amigo de Sasuke-dattebayo.

—"Dattebayo" baya, que lindo.

—Bueno, gracias —Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa, pero nada más.

—Veo que eres un Uzumaki, igual que Nagato. Eso es una sorpresa.

—Si, pero me alegro de que nos llamemos igual.

Ambos sonrieron. Después llegó Itachi seguido por los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

—Bien, es hora de irnos, gracias por recibirnos Sasuke.

—Sabes que esta es tu casa, tonto, puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Si, tampoco necesito tu afirmación para saber eso.

Ambos nos sonreímos e Itachi salió de la casa, seguido por los demás. Entonces lo vi girarse y dirigirse a Naruto.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Naruto, y también fue… divertido. De nuevo, discúlpame por la pequeña confusión.

—Igualmente, Itachi-san, fue un placer conocerlo, y no se preocupe, no hay nada que disculparle.

—Gracias chico —le hizo una reverencia, pude notar que estaba levemente sonrojado. Después se dirigió a mí de nuevo—. Nos vemos después, hermanito.

Deidara era el único que quedaba, entonces se puso en marcha, no sin antes susurrarme "Nos vemos, juguetito" de la manera mas discreta posible. La puerta se cerró y quedamos solos Naruto y yo.

—Pff… eso fue genial, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

Pero no pude contestarle al dobe, un nudo se había hecho en mi garanta y lágrimas hirvientes resbalaban por mis mejillas. No supe en que segundo sucedió, lo mas probable es que justo después de que la puerta se cerrara.

—…

—Sasuke… ¿estas bien, por que lloras?

—…

— ¿Es porque Itachi-san se ha ido?

—…

— ¡Sasuke, contéstame!

—No puedo más…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que no puedo mas! Naruto… ya no puedo… más…

Me llevé las manos a la cara, cubriéndome para evitar que Naruto me siguiera viendo así.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa? Me estas asustando.

Quería sentir que todo estaría bien, que no volvería a sufrir más…

—Lo odio, Naruto, lo odio con todo mi ser.

— ¿A quien?

—Al ser que me hizo la persona mas desgraciada…

— ¿Quién es, dime, tiene algo que ver con ese gran secreto que me guardas?

—Tiene todo que ver…

—Es por eso que te has puesto mal, ¿verdad?, pero… ¿Por qué lo has recordado justo ahora?

—Naruto, yo… tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar de mí una vez que sepas la verdad.

Naruto me tomó del brazo y me jaló hasta obligarme a sentar en uno de los sofás.

—Dime que es lo que te aqueja, Sasuke.

—…

—Dímelo.

—Es… algo que me aquejó hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora solo es un recuerdo amargo.

— ¿Y eso es…?

Tomé aire para poder soltar las palabras que venían, aquellas que no creí decirle a nadie jamás.

—Yo… fui violado, incontables veces, desde los 8 años hasta mi adolescencia… por Deidara.

…

**(POV: Naruto Uzumaki)**

Me encontraba acostado boca arriba en mi cama. El reloj daba las 2:00 a.m. pero yo no tenía sueño, ni tampoco creía tenerlo hasta el amanecer. Las palabras de Sasuke se me quedaron clavadas en el corazón como si fueran unas fuertes estacas. Tanto había sido el sufrimiento de Sasuke, tanto, y yo sin saberlo. Mi sorpresa fue tan grande al descubrir la verdad que incluso olvidé mis malestares causados por el alcohol.

Después que terminó de contarme su secreto a detalle yo no pude mas que abrazarlo, lo mas fuerte posible. Para cuando terminó su relato las lágrimas de sus ojos habían desaparecido, pero en ellos aún podía ver el odio que lo embargaba.

_**(Flashback)**_

—Sasuke… ¿de que manera puedo hacerte sentir mejor?

— ¿Tú? Estando a mi lado, como hasta ahora, solo eso necesito.

— ¿No hay nada mas?

—Tú no puedes hacer aquello que aliviaría un poco mi alma.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ser él.

— ¿Él?

—Deidara. Tú eres Naruto y no hay manera en que puedas ayudarme, lo único que quiero es hacerle sentir lo que yo sentí, que pague de la misma forma en que yo sufrí, que se sienta como una basura cada vez que me vea.

—Es verdad, yo no puedo ser él…

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Era verdad eso de que no podía ayudarlo de la manera en que él quería. Yo era Naruto, no Deidara. Deidara… con solo pensar su nombre siento que me hierve la sangre. Jamás había odiado a una persona así como lo odio a él, solo por lo que se que le hizo a Sasuke.

Tenía que haber una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor. Mi intención no era hacer sufrir al desgraciado de Deidara, sino simplemente ver a Sasuke un poco más feliz. Pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era suspirar.

Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar un poco el sueño, cuando una idea salvaje se atravesó por mi mente, haciéndome abrirlos como platos. Deidara no se quedará aquí mucho tiempo, así que no hay manera de llevárselo a Sasuke en bandeja de plata. Entonces, ¿Y si Sasuke desquitase su furia con alguien que sea muy parecido a él? Alguien rubio, de ojos azules, arrogante, altanero y desagradable…

Listo, tenía mi plan hecho. De mi cuenta corre, Sasuke, que dejes de sufrir, no importa como.

**Continuará…**


	11. Makito Uzuna

**Emmm... hola? D:**

**Yo se que quieren matarme por tardar tanto, lo se! TwT pero por favor, no lo hagan :') ni para que contarles todos mis problemas, solo me excusare diciendoles que mi compu se habia quedado sin cargador y pues por eso no podia seguirle al capitulo, que ya tenia empezado :c pero aqui esta! despues de tanto tiempo :'D espero sepan perdonarme u.u Oh ademas que en este capitulo soy un poco cruel con Naru, asi que... no me odien, por favor! Dx**

**Damos comienzo a la fase 2! espero que les guste :D respondo sus preciados revs al final del cap. No olviden comentar si es que les gusto o no el capitulo :) y si encuentran horrores de ortografia perdonenme, es que lo subi sin leerlo antes u.u**

**[*Por cierto, la frase que esta marcada con el asterisco es una frase que obtube del manga "Bleach" de Tite Kubo, todo el credito de esa frase le pertenece a ese troll TwT]**

* * *

"_El hecho de que ahora no me quieras… no es tu culpa, y se que en el fondo aún me amas… no, mas que eso, nunca dejaste de hacerlo, aunque yo insista en que fue así"_

_**Fase 2: Amantes ~Enamoramiento~**_

"**Makito Uzuna"**

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

— ¿Quieres más, eh, pequeño idiota?

Seguía sin contestarme, y eso me hacía sentir aún más furioso. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Metido en un sucio cubículo de baño público, teniendo relaciones con este estúpido desconocido. Ciertamente, solía tener varios amantes anónimos, pero jamás había cometido un acto sexual tan sucio y vulgar como este. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia contra ninguno. Aunque… siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Sostuve de los cabellos al bastardo y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

—Dime, ¿Por qué te has ofrecido a mí?

—Yo… ya te dije… me gustas.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Cómo puedo gustarte?

—No lo se…

Y eso era lo que mas me jodía. Mis preguntas no tenían sentido, cualquier asquerosa palabra que pudiera salir de su boca no me daba ni una sola respuesta. Lo solté bruscamente, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el registro del inodoro.

— ¿No vas a llorar? Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte.

— ¿Eso te gustaría, no es verdad, Uchiha?

Tenía calor, mucho calor, podía sentir el aire acondicionado correr por el lugar pero aún así… este calor venía de adentro. Sentía tanta rabia hacia este ser en frente de mí. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda mi alma y sin saber "porque". Aún así, este ser que decía odiar tanto estaba siendo penetrado por mí, con salvajismo y cero delicadeza.

—Si te callas y te portas bien hasta que me corra, entonces no tendrás que sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Deja de hacer amenazas que… no puedes cumplir.

Mi enojo incrementó de manera súbita. No pude evitar darle un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar abundantemente del labio.

—No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo —incremente la brutalidad de mis embestidas, haciéndolo soltar uno que otro alarido.

No faltaba mucho para que terminara de correrme, el interior de este chico se sentía tan bien. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por el rostro del chico. ¿Pero que pasa con él? No se si fue por instinto o por la pasión que estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento, pero mis labios se juntaron salvajemente con los de él. Me miró sorprendido, como si no lo esperara. Yo tampoco esperaba que esto sucediera, así que decidí desentenderme del asunto y le desvié la mirada.

Seguí con mis envestidas hasta que llegué al punto del éxtasis, corriéndome dentro de él. No quería seguir viéndolo, me causaba repulsión. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, las lágrimas en su rostro, esa mirada triste… todo eso hacía que me dieran ganas de estrangularlo, pero solo por una cosa.

—Espero y estés feliz, ahora gracias a ti me siento un violador —me subí los pantalones y comencé a ajustarme el cinturón, cuando sentí que su mano rozó la mía.

—Tú no me obligaste a nada, de hecho, me hiciste un favor, ya estaba deseando esto —sus palabras eran tan frías, pero en sus ojos se escondía una profunda tristeza.

—Alguien debió lastimarte mucho para que, estando tan decaído, hayas venido a mí pidiendo un poco de sexo rudo.

—No es a mí a quien han lastimado, ¿Verdad? —sus ojos ahora reflejaban compasión, compasión hacia… ¿mí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —se puso de pie, subiéndose los pantalones y quedando a mi altura.

—Justo ahora sentí como si estuvieras descargando una gran furia hacia mí, y eso está bien… esa es la razón de existir de personas como yo.

—No te rebajes a llamarte prostituta a ti mismo, esto solo ha sido un poco de diversión, nada más.

—Pues me alegra que lo veas de esa manera, de todas formas… cuando necesites descargarte de nuevo, aquí estaré, en el mismo banquillo, tomando la misma bebida, dispuesto a todo justo como hoy.

Que un desconocido me dijera todo esto… no hacía nada más que confundirme. Ya no quise decirle nada mas, las cosas de por si se habían puesto complicadas y ahora con sus palabras lo eran aún mas. Me dispuse a salir del cubículo del baño para largarme de una vez por todas, cuando escuché la voz del chico hablarme a las espaldas.

—Hasta otra, Sasuke-san.

Lo ignoré y salí del baño a toda prisa. Ya no quería seguir en ese bar, solo quería regresar a casa y olvidarme de lo que había sucedido.

…

Tarde casi media hora en llegar aquí, ya que el transito estaba escaso de taxis, hasta que por fin encontré uno. Justo ahora no tenia nada de sueño, solo quería olvidarme de lo que había pasado. Aun así, aunque sintiera esta punzada rara en mi pecho, podría decirse que mi enojo había bajado un poco. Hasta hace unos días tenía ganas de destruir todo lo que tocaba, pero ahora… es como si me hubiera desahogado.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa persona, tan enigmática, tan… ¿pero que digo? No era momento de pensar en eso. No había visto a Naruto desde el jueves. Ahora era sábado, y el lunes entraríamos a la escuela de nuevo. Me asomé por la ventana pero no había rastros de él, su cuarto estaba oscuro. Intente llamarlo pero no me contesto. La última vez que lo vi le noté algo raro, pero no se decir que fue.

Me recosté en mi cama viendo el techo. Me sentía tan vacío en estos momentos. Saqué mi teléfono y entré al blog de Kitsune Kyuubi. Tenía dos nuevos post, uno con fecha de antier y otro con fecha de hoy mismo. El de antier decía una frase un tanto extraña.

_***"Sin blandir mi espada, no puedo protegerte. Blandiendo mi espada, no puedo abrazarte…"**_

Una frase totalmente bizarra, propia de él. Pero la última frase, la posteada hoy, esa se sentía tan cruel, tan… definitivamente, por corta que sea, me llegó al corazón.

"_**Y el joven hizo lo correcto para todos… menos para él"**_

Esa frase me sonaba a "sacrificio". No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal, quizá Kitsune Kyuubi lo estuviera pasando incluso peor que yo. No solía comentar los post de Kitsune, pero algo me movió a comentarle un simple y sencillo "ánimo".

¿Pero cómo podía darle ánimos, cuando yo me sentía así? Era totalmente horrible el hecho de que le había hecho algo tan malo a una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Suspiré e intenté relajarme un poco. No pude evitar comenzar a recordar el momento en que todo paso, cuando vi a ese joven por primera vez, como una mezcla de horror y cautividad se hizo presente en mí.

_**(Flashback)**_

Después de haberle contado a Naruto acerca de mi pasado con Deidara, no había podido hablar mucho con él. Se encontraba un poco distante y no tenía ni idea del "porque". Decidí respetar un poco la privacidad de Naruto, si quería estar solo entonces perfecto, supongo que el enterarse de mis traumas también le habrá afectado a él, aunque sea un poco. Igualmente yo, necesitaba despejarme. Itachi y los demás ya no estaban en la ciudad, así que podía estar tranquilo. Faltaban solo dos días para entrar a clases de nuevo, si tengo suerte la resaca que me llevare por andar asistiendo a un bar el sábado por la noche… quizá no me dure hasta el lunes, eso sería bueno. Me adentre a lo profundo del bar, pasando a las mujerzuelas y los grandes empresarios. No tenía ganas de estar con ninguna de esas chicas, solo quería refundirme en el fondo como el típico hombre que perdió todas sus acciones en la bolsa. Llegando ahí el bartender me atendió como siempre lo hacía, con una sonrisa. Debe ser divertido ver a tantos borrachos hacer tonterías, por eso siempre esta tan feliz. Solo habíamos dos sujetos en la barra, un tipo rubio y yo. La verdad es que no le había puesto mucha atención, pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento… ¿era Deidara? No, eso es imposible, ya que Deidara se marcho de la ciudad, entonces… ¿Quién rayos es? Decidí ignorarlo y pedí mi trago, con mi frase característica "deme lo más fuerte que tenga".

El bartender se acercó a mí y me miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Está seguro? Me acaban de pedir que le mandara esto, señor —me entregó una copa llena de Martini.

— ¿Martini? Pero que mal gusto… ¿Quién ha sido?

El bartender apuntó hacia el chico de cabello rubio que estaba en la misma barra que yo, y este me mando un saludo leve con la mano.

—Tsk, ¿pero quien se cree que es? Dígale que no lo quiero, que muchas gracias —aparté el Martini de mi lado.

—Él señor se ha anticipado a su respuesta, y me ha pedido que por ningún motivo le devuelva el Martini.

—Entonces déjelo aquí, pero no lo tomaré.

—Como usted desee.

Pasaron los minutos, el bartender me trajo diferentes bebidas a lo largo del tiempo que estuve ahí sentado. Bien sé que es malo mezclar bebidas, pues eso es lo que provoca el vómito principalmente, pero por alguna razón no me importó, en lo absoluto. Una hora pasó desde que comencé a beber y aún no estaba mareado.

— ¿Te importaría si me siento? —una voz andrógina se escuchó resonar a mis espaldas, se trataba del chico rubio.

—No me importa, haz lo que quieras.

El joven se sentó a mi lado, pero yo le di poca importancia al asunto. De pronto vi como tomó "mi Martini" y lo engullía con suma alegría. El alcohol empezaba a hacerme efecto, por eso no pensé lo que dije.

— ¿Por qué has venido a robarte mi Martini? Idiota.

—Yo pagué por él, y si no quieres consumirlo, entonces yo lo hare —se acercó la copa a los labios, entonces yo se la arrebate, derramando un poco el líquido y llevándome a la boca lo que quedó en la copa.

—Jajaja, eres tan predecible —se rió casi a carcajadas.

—Cállate, tú…

—Makito… Makito Uzuna, ahora puedes insultarme usando mi nombre en el proceso.

Respiré hondo y apreté los puños.

—Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora que lo sabes puedes irte.

—No planeo irme solo porque me reveles tu nombre, eso ya lo sabía… todos te conocen aquí, al niño malcriado que se cree un adulto y bebe a diestra y siniestra.

—Pues… yo no te conozco, y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, tu apariencia… sinceramente, me repugna.

— ¿Por qué? Las chicas se la pasan diciéndome que me parezco al tipo rubio de Akatsuki, un tal "Deidara"… debería ser atractivo, ¿no?

Mis dientes chasquearon casi por si solos, la ira comenzaba a inundarme.

—Odio a los rubios… ¿es lo que querías saber? Ahora puedes irte y dejarme tranquilo.

—Vaya, ¿odias a los rubios? Eso duele…

De pronto el tal Makito se quedó muy callado. Casi no le había puesto atención a su aspecto, pero ahora no podía dejar de ver esa expresión triste en su rostro. Era casi como una obra de arte, ¿en verdad le entristecía tanto saber que odio a los rubios?

—No sé porque te afecta tanto mi opinión…

—Me pongo a pensar que… quizá eso que dices no está bien. ¿No hay ningún rubio al cual no odies?

Ciertamente, no odiaba a todos los rubios… Naruto… él era muy importante para mí, era mi amigo… y ciertamente el color de su cabello no hace que lo odie, aunque en un principio pareciera que si lo odiaría.

—No, yo odio a todos los rubios, sin excepción —mentí, a este tipo no debía importarle mi vida personal.

—Ya veo…

Volvió a quedarse callado. Ahora lo observé mejor, tenía el cabello algo largo y del mismo tono rubio que Naruto y Deidara, sus ojos eran café y grandes, pero opacos. Su piel era algo morena, me recordaba a la del dobe, pero este no tenía las marcas características de Naruto en su rostro, además que le hacía falta ese verdadero rasgo que distingue a Naruto de todos los demás: la luz que emana su rostro entero.

Esta situación se estaba tornando incomoda, por más que quería que no fuera así. Ahora me sentía un poco mal, había aparentemente ofendido a este sujeto y él no se merecía un trato así solo por su apariencia. Llamé al bartender y le pedí dos daiquiris, ambos de fresa. El hombre regreso con mi pedido y le ofrecí una de las bebidas al tal Makito.

—Gracias por… el Martini que acabas de beber tú mismo.

Makito me sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, después me miró con ojos seductores.

—Gracias, Sasuke-san… en el fondo yo sabía que eras alguien amable.

Eso causó mi total sonrojo. ¿Pero qué me pasa?

—En todo caso, ya te puedes ir yendo —contesté fríamente.

— ¿Sabes? No me apetece irme… hace poco… me hicieron algo malo, bueno, me hicieron sentir mal, y siento que necesito descargar todo esto que llevo apresado dentro de mí… en pocas palabras, he venido a hablarte porque me pareces atractivo, y pareces el tipo de chico que no le importa pasar una noche divertida con quien sea, así que… ¿Qué dices?

¿Conmoción? Si, es justo lo que siento en este preciso momento. ¿De qué me acaba de ver cara este sujeto? La verdad era que no tenía ganas de discutir, así que solo decidí tomar la salida fácil.

—En todo caso, no me acostaría con alguien como tú.

— ¿Dices eso porque te he enfadado?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Entonces?

—Agh, me exasperas tanto… ¡Idiota! —Apreté mis puños como por centésima vez esta misma noche.

—Tranquilo, que esto es solo si tú quieres.

—Pues… no quiero.

— ¿Ah sí? —el rubio se acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de mí rostro —. Dime… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien?

Rayos, sabía donde clavar la estaca este maldito.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Quizá no, pero te estoy ofreciendo un poco de diversión sin compromisos… ¿acaso me estas rechazando porque soy rubio?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—Si me dejaras, te comería a ti, pero eso será difícil.

Esto es malo, estaba consiguiendo que mi corazón retumbara demasiado… ¿Quién rayos es este tipo? ¿Por qué causa este efecto en mí? Maldición, debo salir de aquí. Me levanté de mi banquillo y me dispuse a irme, pero el tipo me sostuvo de la muñeca y me impidió avanzar.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—No planeo dejarte ir, si hago eso… me arrepentiré mucho.

— ¿Tanto así quieres estar conmigo?

No me contestó nada, simplemente me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta una esquina oscura, donde no había nadie ocupando las mesas que estaban alrededor. Mi daiquiri… ni siquiera lo probé. Tenía la intención de protestar, pero el tipo me tomó fuertemente de los cabellos de mi nuca, obligándome a acercarme peligrosamente hacia él, hasta que por fin me plantó un beso del todo apasionado, lleno de lujuria y deseo. Intenté apartarme pero me era imposible, ya que me sostenía con mucha fuerza, pero no tanta como para impedirme separarme para siempre. En cuanto tomé impulso lo aparté de mí, mientras le dedicaba una ferviente mirada de odio.

—Tú… ¿Qué te crees, idiota?

—Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te puedes enredar con una persona a la cual consideras asquerosa solo por el color de su cabello… y si me tiñera de castaño, ¿me aceptarías?

—No seas ingenuo, no es solo por tu cabello, todo tú me causas repulsión.

—Quisiera saber porque…

—Por ser tú, simplemente por eso.

—Oh, ya veo… solo me causas una sensación de inquietud al decir eso… ¿Por qué mientes acerca de lo que sientes?

—No miento.

—Si fueras alguien valiente y sin prejuicios… estarías conmigo, aunque según tú me odies solo por ser yo.

Sus comentarios comenzaban a hartarme, tanto que este odio que decía tenerle pero que en realidad solo era una excusa… se estaba haciendo real. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé fuertemente de la muñeca, estrujándolo hasta que soltó un débil alarido de dolor.

— ¿Quieres que te demuestre todo mi odio, he?

—Si fueras tan… amable…

—De acuerdo, te meteré todo mi odio a la fuerza… y hasta que no puedas más, hasta que llores y me supliques que pare.

—Inténtalo, eso no sucederá, sin importar que hagas…

Mi rabia aumentó a tal grado que ya no me importó nada, lo jalé obligándolo a que me siguiera, llegando a los baños del bar. Lo arrojé dentro del primer cubículo que encontré, comenzando así lo que dentro de unos minutos sería… eso de lo que ahora me arrepiento.

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Y así fue que comenzó todo esto, así fue como él y yo nos enredamos. Ni siquiera fue una relación placentera… por lo menos para él, lo que hice fue prácticamente lo que hace un violador con su víctima. Pero él lo pidió, él pidió ser tratado así, no fue mi culpa… no lo fue…

De pronto vi como la luz del cuarto de Naruto se encendía. ¿Así que estaba fuera? O quizá solo estaba en la sala de su casa, no lo sé. Lo vi salir a su balcón, pero mi cuarto estaba oscuro así que no se veía de afuera hacia adentro. Él no podía verme. Estaba envuelto en una toalla, al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha. Solo estaba recargado sobre su barandal. Quería hablarle, reprocharle que estuviera tan distante estos días, pero había algo en su rostro que me asustó, se veía tremendamente melancólico, tanto que me transmitía su tristeza con solo verlo. De pronto se escucharon unos truenos a lo lejos. ¿Lloverá, a estas horas, con este clima? A mi criterio solo era una nube pasajera, pero aún así, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer rápida y pesadamente. Aún así Naruto no entraba a su cuarto. ¿Qué haces, idiota? Te mojaras y te ensuciaras… y eso que te acabas de bañar, tonto. Lo vi soltar un leve quejido, entonces me di cuenta. El agua que caía por su rostro… no era nada más ni nada menos que lágrimas mezcladas con lluvia. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?… Naruto.

**(POV: Naruto Uzumaki)**

Estaba fría, el agua de la lluvia, estaba muy… fría. Me dolía sentirla, aunque fuera tiempo de calor, aun así, me dolía. Pero está bien, ya que sentir este frío hace que se contrarreste un poco el calor que quema mi pecho. Esta noche, justo esta maldita noche… ¿me he acostado con Sasuke? No, no fui yo, Makito lo hizo…

_**(Flashback)**_

Me dolía todo… las piernas, la cabeza… Sasuke de verdad… era un bruto.

Después de que Sasuke se fuera me quedé unos cuantos minutos en el baño. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía si reír porque mi plan había sido un éxito o… llorar. Ahora Sasuke se sentiría mejor, ya no sentiría tanta rabia y eso está bien… eso fue lo que pensé en esos momentos. No podía dejar de sentirme como una basura, este sentimiento… me estaba quemando. Después de que recuperé un poco la compostura fue que salí de ese lugar. Tardé mucho en que un taxi me atendiera, pero al fin apareció uno y me trajo hasta mi casa. Cuando llegué hice lo mismo que siempre, me quité los zapatos, tomé un poco de agua, ya que el alcohol no me gustaba y aún traía ese horrible sabor que se formó al juntar mi saliva con la de Sasuke, ambas impregnadas de cierto sabor a diferente tipo de alcohol. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar, y lo logré. De pronto mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Miré el identificador, era Ino.

— ¿Diga?

—Naruto, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pues… la otra vez, cuando me pediste mi maquillaje y todo eso…

—No te preocupes, mañana mismo te lo regreso.

— ¡No es por eso! ¡Quédatelo si tanto te gustó!, es solo que… estoy preocupada, con respecto a para que lo querías. Y eso de "solo quería cubrirme las marcas de mis mejillas para ver cómo me vería" no me lo trago.

—Pues tienes que tragártelo, porque es lo que hay.

—Pfff… intentaré creerte, pero solo si mañana nos vemos.

— ¿Para darte el maquillaje?

— ¡Que no! Solo quiero comprobar… que estés bien.

—Mmm… de acuerdo, revisaré mi agenda.

—Idiota, ¡de eso nada! Mañana quiero verte en mi casa, le diré a Chiyo-baa que te prepare ramen.

—Pues… ante eso no me puedo negar.

—Perfecto, aquí te veo.

Y colgó sin más. Pfff esa Ino, pero que se la va a hacer, así es ella. Aprovechando que tenía en teléfono en la mano entre a ciertos sitios en internet, tenía que desahogarme, y sabía cómo hacerlo. Después me dispuse a tomar un baño, ya que aún sentía el semen se Sasuke bajar por entre mis piernas. Aún no me creía del todo eso de que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con Sasuke, mi amigo Sasuke… quizá por eso es que aún no he llorado a mares, como es mi estilo.

Entré a la ducha y todo transcurrió de manera tranquila, de hecho… era como si mi cuerpo ni siquiera sintiera el contacto del agua. Tuve que quedarme un tiempo de mas esperando, ya que me sentía tan sucio que sin importar cuánta agua y cuanto jabón usara… esta suciedad no se alejaba de mí. No fue hasta que me sentí satisfecho que me salí de la ducha, envolviéndome en una toalla y saliendo rápidamente. Entré a mi cuarto, pero en seguida me sentí sofocado, así que decidí salir a la terraza. El aire que aquí me rodeaba… me daba un poco, solo un poco de paz. Entonces, esa paz estalló dejando en su lugar una gran angustia. Empecé a sentir el agua del cielo caer sobre mis hombros desnudos, estaba fría y contrarrestaba el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo. Ahora estaba completamente empapado de nuevo, si, nadie se daría cuenta si el agua de mis lágrimas se entremezclaba con el agua de lluvia, ni yo mismo lo notaría… o eso pensé. Ahora que había dejado libres estas lágrimas, no podía evitar que los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo salieran también.

Yo… en verdad me acosté con Sasuke, ¡y no fue lindo! Dolió mucho, fue incomodo… y yo tenía que fingir que lo disfrutaba, tenía que decir palabras que creí nunca decir, tuve que romper la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de llevar a la cama por primera vez a la mujer que mas amara en el mundo, y para colmo en un lugar tan horrendo. Ahora ninguna mujer merecía este pedazo de poco hombre que soy ahora. Sakura-chan… ya no está a mi alcance. Perdí mi primer beso, con: Sasuke… y mi primera vez acaba de ser con: Sasuke. Solo me quedaba mi virginidad como hombre activo, esa no pensaba perderla con alguien como Sasuke, además de que jamás lo permitiría… ¡pero ese no es el caso! El caso es que no quiero hacerlo. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, era muy incomodo, eran tantas que al fin pude distinguir su calor del frío del agua. Suspire hondo, ya nada podía hacer, yo había buscado esto y la verdad era que… por mas sufrimiento que pudiera sentí ahora, a la larga esto serviría de algo. Sasuke ya no estaba tan frustrado como antes, quizá ahora pudiera ser un poco más feliz… o al menos eso es lo que esperaba como resultado.

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

El frío que sentía ahora ya era innecesario. Ya no quería seguir aquí, así que entré de nuevo a mi cuarto. Una vez adentro cerré las cortinas para evitar ser sorprendido por Sasuke. No quería que me hablara en estos momentos. Aunque no me arrepentía de haber hecho esto por él, aún así… no tenía ganas de verlo.

**(POV: Sasuke Uchiha)**

Solo faltaba un día para regresar a clases, y eso era de lo más molesto. No quería hacerlo, no tenía ganas. Justo ahora necesitaba ver a Naruto, ya que él estaba con el pendiente de si nos tocaría en la misma clase de nuevo o nos veríamos forzados a estar en clases distintas. Sería algo duro si eso pasase y no hubiera hablado antes con él, así que iría a verlo justo ahora, aunque él no quiera. No tiene excusa para negarse a hablar, ya que no lo estoy haciendo madrugar ni nada por el estilo, ya que es muy tarde, todo porque no pude levantarme más temprano por obvias razones.

Después de tomar una ducha, vestirme con lo primero que encontré en el closet, y desayunar solamente una triste tostada, me dirigí a la casa de Naruto. Llamé a la puerta incontables veces, pero Naruto no atendía. Entonces escuché una voz provenir de mis espaldas.

— ¿Oh, tú estás buscando a Naru-chan verdad? —me giré para ver quién era, y era la vieja Chiyo, la cual estaba al pie de la calle.

—Sí, estoy esperando a que salga, pero parece que no quiere hacerme caso.

—Jamás te hará caso si sigues llamando a su puerta, él está en la casa de los Yamanaka, de hecho vengo del súper mercado, fui a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta para la cena, ya que Naru-chan se comió mis suministros.

¿Qué rayos hacía Naruto en casa de Ino? ¿Por qué ir a verla a ella y a mí no? Tenía que hablar con él, no importa si tengo que sacarlo a la fuerza de esa casa.

—La acompañaré hasta la casa de los Yamanaka, sirve y así le ayudo un poco con sus bolsas.

—Oh, eres un muchacho muy atento, gracias.

Ayudé a la anciana con un par de bolsas que llevaba y nos dirigimos hasta la morada de los Yamanaka. No tardamos mucho en llegar ahí, pero en cuanto lo hicimos pude ver como Naruto estaba saliendo por la puerta de enfrente, mientras se despedía de Ino besándola en la mejilla.

—Si quieres puedes darme las bolsas, chico. Si no quieres que Naru-chan se vaya sin ti será mejor que lo sigas ahora.

—Eh… de acuerdo, muchas gracias, Chiyo-sama.

Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y corrí hacia Naruto, el cual ya se encaminaba a la calle. Esa mujer en verdad era amable, aunque me sentía mal por dejarla con esas bolsas, me reconfortaba saber que no eran muy pesadas.

Corrí detrás de Naruto, pero sin llamarlo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si hacía eso. Una vez llegué a donde estaba él, coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que este volteara a verme.

—Oh, Sasuke, hola.

— ¿Hola? ¿Solo eso me dices, hola?

—Emm… ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! No puedes simplemente decirme "hola" y preguntar como estoy después de que tenemos tantos días sin hablarnos.

—Vamos a caminar, no vaya a ser que tu escándalo alerte a Ino —me tomó de la mano y me arrastró lejos de los terrenos de los Yamanaka, hasta que estuvimos caminando por la acera en dirección a nuestras casas.

— ¿Y bien? —bufé con molestia, soltándome de su agarre.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo que "que"?

—No entiendo porque estas tan molesto, Sasuke.

— ¿"No entiendes"? ¡IDIOTA! Me has estado ignorando.

—Claro que no.

Algo andaba mal. Naruto me contestaba con voz seca, totalmente distante y sin mirarme a los ojos, solo miraba el suelo que pisaba.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?

— ¿Por qué debería yo mentirte?

Me sacaba de quicio, me exasperaba. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué lloraba disimulando sus lágrimas con la lluvia? Esa noche me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta, por eso no supe cómo fue se desenvolvieron las cosas, si es que Naruto dejó de llorar o no, pero aún así…

—Pues bien… te creeré. No te obligaré a que me digas nada que no quieras decirme, pero espero que cuando tengas la confianza de decirme que es lo que te molesta vengas y me lo digas de frente, y no me evites como estás haciendo ahora.

Ambos seguimos caminando en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la calle donde vivía Naruto. Pensé en seguirme de largo hasta mi casa, sin dirigirle la palabra al dobe, pero este me sostuvo de la mano como hacía un momento, obligándome a voltear para verlo. Para mi sorpresa, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Eh Sasuke, ¿sabes? Ya quiero que sea mañana, para saber si nos tocará estar juntos en la misma clase de nuevo o no… ya quiero que sea mañana para comer bento contigo en la cafetería… y ya quiero que sea mañana para volver a sonreír como antes. No importa si nos toca en salones separados, aunque las clases absorban casi todo nuestro tiempo estoy seguro que habrá algún momento que tengamos para nosotros.

—Na-Naruto…

No supe en que punto de su palabrerío… empezó a llorar. Lloraba a mares, incontrolablemente, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Además… —comenzó a frotarse los ojos para retirar las lágrimas de estos, pero aún así no dejaba de derramar más— planeo confesarle mi amor… a la persona que más amo.

Sentí como todo mi ser se congeló al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

— ¿La persona que amas?

—Así es Sasuke, nada puede salir mal mañana, así que te pido por favor que… no insistas. Mañana seré el mismo Naruto que tú conoces, te lo prometo —al decir eso me soltó la mano y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Así que… mañana. ¿Eh, Naruto?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**hinatamesias18Echizen: **Bueno, aqui se revelo como termino el plan :s que te parecio? :3

**Goten Trunks5: **Mmmm pues creo que si fue algo parecido a tu hipotesis :3

**harunablackrose: **Ya esta la conti! :3 espero te haya gustado.

**Hinata -Hiroko: **Waaaa ahora te hice esperar mas u.u lo siento :c pero aqui esta, disfrutalo :)

**Fairy Amaterasu: **Eres Wanda?! :O hahaha te cambiaste el nombre! xD Ya esta aqui el cap, no es tan largo, pero espero lo disfrutes :)

**nozomi-NN-chan: **Gracias por leer mi fic / aqui la conti, espero que te guste :3

**KudoShuri: **Waaaa lo siento, los hago sufrir de nuevo :( pero tienes razon, mencionar a Sakura le viene fatal a Sasu :/ bueno aqui la conti, por favor no me mates! xD

**Sakukami18-1: **Awwwwww tan bello tu comentario / gracias por leer, aqui esta la conti, disfrutala por favor :D

**Kage no Tori: **Gracias por leer, tu comentario me hizo ponerme toda ^/^ haha xD espero te siga gustando el fic, aunque los haga sufrir a los pobresitos :( disfruta el cap, por favor :)

**neko-chan-nyu: **Que bueno que te haya gustado linda xD o prefieres vero? :p hahaha bueno, aqui la conti, espero tambien sea de tu agrado :D

**UchihaHakura85: **Waaa gracias! en cuanto a lo del fic conjunto solo esta de hablarlo por fb verdad? nadamas me dices con que te ayudo xD gracias por leer, espero este cap te guste tambien :) estamos en contacto.


End file.
